Her love is his Salvation
by 2112brittbritt
Summary: Caroline is trying to enjoy life in college when Hayley shows up and says Klaus's life is in danger and only Caroline can save him. Will Caroline be able to admit her feeling for him to save him? If she does will she stay in New Orleans or go back to Mystic Falls like nothing happened? **There are more characters but these are going to be the main ones in the story***
1. Chapter 1

**Her love is his Salvation**

Caroline couldn't concentrate. She was trying to focus on reading this book for her class but her mind kept wondering to how messed up her life was becoming. Caroline wasn't the type to focus on grief, sadness, or loss to long. She accepted what happened and tried to get something good from it. So why was she so depressed?

She gave up on trying to read her book and settled to take a walk. Enjoy nature while she could, winter was on its way. She cut through the normal paths for the students and settled for the woods. She needed the fresh air to try and clear her foggy head.

College was supposed to be a fun time for them all, and Caroline actually thought it was beginning to, especially after they got Bonnie back. They didn't have the originals to worry about anymore, Katherine was human and all she did now was cause headaches, Silas was dead, the veil to the other side was up, Stephen was back and not the ripper, and Bonnie was alive. So what was her problem? Other than the fact that Tyler left her and Elena killed Jesse, everything was good. But was it?

She stopped when she heard a noise behind her, but continued when she didn't hear it again. She stopped and turned around when she heard it a third time, scanning the trees for any signs of someone following her. Not seeing anything she turned around and froze, recognizing the werewolf in front of her.

"Haley?"

"So Klaus got the wolf knocked up, good for him, looks like he's going to be a daddy. Hope he invites me to the baby shower. Why does any of this concern us though?" Damon asked.

"It doesn't, but I need your help," Haley said.

"Last time we tried to help you, you snapped my neck and betrayed us so Klaus would kill 12 hybrids for you. Give is one reason why we should," Caroline snapped.

"Because if you don't Klaus will die," Haley said, "and I have a feeling that's the last thing you want, Caroline."

"What happens to Klaus is none of my concern. Besides, he can take care of himself, "Caroline said dismissingly, despite the dropping feeling in her stomach at the thought of something happing to Klaus.

"If Klaus dies Caroline, all of you die, remember? Maybe Caroline doesn't care but what about the rest of you?" Haley challenged, eyeing down everyone in the room.

"No offence woflie, but why do you need our help? He has two other Original siblings to help keep him alive," Damon said.

"His siblings can't help. Give ten minutes to explain and you'll understand," Haley said.

"We're listening," Stefan said.

"A group of witches conspiring against him is what made him come to New Orleans in the first place, well those witches now figured out a way to kill him. They performed a spell that grew a white oak tree, but because it wasn't a natural one, they can't make stakes into them, it won't work. So they used the roots and melted it down into this liquid that can be digested and kill any original. The problem of this is, that the liquid can't be destroyed, the only way to destroy it is for it to be digested by a vampire from Klaus's blood line," Haley explained.

"Wouldn't that kill one of us though?" Elena asked.

"That's where the loop hole comes in. If it's digested by a vampire that is in love with Klaus, the liquid is destroyed with no one getting hurt," Haley said.

All eyes went to Caroline, who paled, realizing what everyone meant. She had a choice, let Klaus die and all of her friends, including herself die with him, or admit that she was in love with him and save him.

"Shit, was all she could manage.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay everyone, this is my first time using fanfiction and I'm just starting to get use to it, so any advice and any corrections is greatly appreciated. I know the first one was really short so I decided to add this one right away. Thanks and Enjoy! **

"Well Barbie, looks like you're going to New Orleans," Damon smirked.

"No, we're all going to New Orleans; this is life or death Damon. We're doing this together," Elena said.

"Whatever you guys are going to do you better do it soon, I have no idea when the witches are planning to do this so we need to hurry, plus by now Elijah knows I'm missing by now and will come looking for me," Hayley said.

Everybody starting making plans while Caroline stood there frozen, trying her hardest not to freak out. What was happening? She couldn't just rush off to New Orleans, she has school plans! And she wasn't even in love with Klaus, was she?

"Guy's, wait!" Caroline snapped. "For one, we can't just go to New Orleans, for all we know this is trap. Second, what about school, and our classes. We all have responsibilities here. And have any of you ever wondered why Hayley of all people care whether Klaus dies or not?"

Everyone stopped to ponder what she said, but Caroline knew deep down that nobody was really listening. All everybody was concerned about was whether they lived or died. "I care, because there's a spell linking my child to Klaus, if Klaus dies, my child dies. So no, it's not a trap," Hayley snapped.

"Trap or no trap, I can't just go to New Orleans, I'm not even in love with Klaus!" Caroline exclaimed.

Before anyone could say anything else Caroline ran out of the room and outside, needing air, needing to clear her head again for the second time that day. No, this could not be happening. She couldn't do this, not right after losing Tyler and Jesse, no. But she couldn't do that to her friends. If she died that was one thing, it was her choice, but she was taking the choice away from her friends.

"Caroline?" Elena asked.

"Hey," Caroline said, putting on a brave face.

"I know what you're going through; I know what it feels like to be afraid to care for someone. You're not alone, and just know if you need me I'll be by your side the entire time in New Orleans," Elena said.

"Elena, I can't go to New Orleans, why can't any of you see that? I have a life I can't just put on hold to go save Klaus, whether we have to save him or not. And let me repeat this, I'm not even in love with him!" Caroline exclaimed.

"Can't go to New Orleans, or are afraid to?" Elena asked softly. "Look Caroline, whatever you felt for Klaus, that was your business. But now, everyone's life is on the line, including millions of vampires out there. So now you have to face your feeling for him and save him. If not him, then us, save our lives Care. I'll be inside packing, when you're ready, come join us."

Caroline watched her friend walk away, her heart already pumping just at the thought of having to face Klaus.

Caroline faced facts and ended packing her cloths in a bag. Whatever she felt for Klaus, love or not, needed to confronted if she was going to save his, and everyone else's life. Worst comes to worst, she drinks the stuff and dies, simple as that. But if she didn't die, she would have explaining to do, and that was the part that scared her. She met everyone is the Salvatore's living room, waiting for Hayley to arrive. They were all going to fly to New Orleans and then rush off to save Klaus, or at least find him. In the meantime, Caroline was to look deep down inside herself and find out what her feeling where for Klaus. Or that's what Damon said.

"Are you doing okay?" Stefan asked, sitting next to Caroline. Damon compelled the pilot so they had first class all to themselves, leaving everyone spread out.

"Just peachy," Caroline smiled.

"Caroline, remember who you're talking to," Stefan said.

She meant to let out a sigh, but ending up sobbing. Wordlessly, Stefan wrapped his arms around her and let her cry it out. "God, what am I going to do?" She sobbed.

"What you have to do. Your strong Caroline, you can handle this. Besides, worse comes to worse we snap Klaus's neck and run," Stefan said.

Caroline couldn't help but laugh at that, thankful for Stefan trying to cheer her up.

"Let me know if you need anything," Stefan said.

Caroline nodded and returned to starring out the window. The sky was dark and brooding, reflecting what Caroline was feeling. She didn't like being forced into doing something, and being forced to admit her feeling to someone she shouldn't care for made it worse. But Caroline would do what she had to do, like Stefan said, she was strong, and she would do this for her friends.

**So a little longer then the last one, sorry for any mistakes, still getting use to this. Let me know what you think and what you want to happen, I'll try my best to add it into the story id possible. Hope you enjoyed! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you Lu Mach and LouisHotBabe for the reviews! Don't worry, I'm seeing this story through. ZodiacsKlaroline, do not worry I've already got you covered! As always, let me know if I have to fix something!**

Our plane landed at 6 pm, and Hayley hailed a taxi and led us to an elegant white mansion. "Me and Klaus stay in the Corridor, but I think this is where Elijah is, I'm not sure though," Hayley said.

"Wait wolfie, I thought we were here to save Klaus, not to come play with the original family," Damon said, stopping Hayley before she could climb up the front steps.

"We need Elijah's help, also him and Rebekah are probably worried about me," Hayley said, trying to jerk out of Damon's grip. He only tightened it, eyes starting to turn a tint of red.

"I would release her if I were you," the oldest original said, stepping out of the house.

"Damon," Elena said, walking over to him.

"You have five seconds before I come over there and rip your bloody hand off," Rebekah growled, stepping on the porch next to Elijah.

Damon let her go and backed up, a smirk on his face. "Looks like wolfie got herself some baby protection."

"Damon, right now is not the time for this," Elena hissed.

"Here I thought it was the perfect time," Elijah said, coming to stand next to Hayley.

"No, Elena's right Elijah, we need all their help, and yours," Hayley said.

Elijah looked down at the werewolf, calculating what game she was playing at. He would like to believe she wouldn't do anything that would put her and her child at risk, but anything could happen.

"Would anyone like to explain what the bloody hell is going on here?" Rebekah snapped, breaking the silence.

"Yes Hayley, what is going on?" Elijah asked.

Everyone calmed down just enough to go inside the mansion and get a drink while Hayley quickly explained what was going on while Caroline quietly freaked out. It was one thing to think about what was going to happen when you were in Mystic Falls, miles and miles away from what was about to happen. It was another thing to be on a plane and think about what was going to happen, slowly getting closer and closer to the place where all the drama was going to unfold, but it was a whole other ball park being in the same city knowing damn well that place was going to be the place that changed your entire life.

"Why didn't you tell us this in the first place?" Rebekah asked.

"Because I knew you would try and solve the problem yourself, and leave me out of the loop," Hayley said evenly.

"When is the attack going to take place?" Elijah asked, interrupting whatever Rebekah was going to say.

"I have to find Sofia to find out, she's the one that warned me about. That's why we shouldn't be sitting here wasting time, my child's life is at risk," Hayley said.

"Very well. Rebekah, take the Salvatore's and go find Niklaus, I'll take Hayley, Caroline, and Elena and find Sofia," Elijah said, his eyes resting on Caroline's a little too long for comfort.

"Why do I get stuck with the idiot brother?" Rebekah complained.

"Rebekah, go," Elijah said.

She rolled her eyes but left with Stefan and Damon following, leaving Elijah and the girls standing in the living room.

"Let's go find a witch shall we?" Elijah said.

"I don't know when the attack's going to happen, they don't exactly keep me in the loop anymore, especially after helping you," Sofia snapped, glaring at Elijah.

"You must of heard something, anything. If Klaus dies, so does my baby, please Sofia," Hayley said.

"You mean the baby who's supposed to bring destruction to us all?" Sofia asked sarcastically.

"If Niklaus dies then Marcel will be back in charge and you'll be his prisoners all over again. And I do not believe you want him to find out you helped plot against him the entire time," Elijah said," so start talking.

Sofia looked at him, doubt in her eyes. Whatever she must of saw in his face, she started to talk. "They need to do it tonight unless they want to wait until the next full moon," She said after a minute. "They need to call on the power of the moon changing in order to complete the spell and fully ensure he dies."

"How would they do it?" Elijah asked.

"They'll probably slip it into his drink, it's the safest way," she shrugged.

"Let's go," Elijah said, turning around and leaving. "Hayley, call Rebekah and find out if she found Niklaus."

Hayley walked away so she could hear, leaving Elijah, Caroline and Elena by themselves.

"This is a brave thing you're doing for Niklaus, Caroline, "Elijah said.

"Yeah, well, don't really have a choice," Caroline muttered, looking away.

"Everyone has a choice. You're choosing to admit your feeling for my brother to save his life," Elijah said.

"Don't sound so happy," Caroline muttered.

"But I am. You bring out the humanity in my brother; make him more human, more like the brother I use to know. Your good for him Caroline, I hope you stay around to see that," Elijah said.

"Rebekah found him," Hayley said, walking over to us, not seeing the tension coming off of Caroline.

"Let's go," Elijah said.

We arrived at a bar filled with vampires, most of them feeding off of humans. Caroline scanned the room, immediately spotting Klaus. He was sitting at the bar by a handsome black man, laughing about something. He motioned for another refill on his drink. Caroline watched as his glass was carried away and refilled, but on the way back to him, someone leaned forward and slipped something in it.

"Did you see that?" Caroline asked Elijah, who shook his head.

All she could do was stand there frozen, watching was he grabbed his glass of booze and brought it his lips.

**Okay, so in case you haven't noticed, I'm trying to make these a little longer, but I don't want to go to quick! I'll try and get the next chapter up quick, for those of you who probably hate me for leaving you at that **** Let me know what you thing to far!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for every follow, favorite, and reviews! I need your help though, I'm not sure whether I should keep going in 3****rd**** person or switch to 1****st****? Tell me what you think I should do! Thanks and enjoy!**

"Niklaus, no!" Elijah shouted, but Caroline barley heard it. All she could focus on was that drink in his hand, that one little slip, and Klaus would be dead, and soon, every vampire in his bloodline would be dead. Suddenly she found the courage to rush forward with her vampire speed and rip the drink out of his hand. Before he or anybody else stop her, she raised the glass to her lips and drank, knocking the drink back in one long sip.

Nothing happened at first, but then Caroline felt a burning, raw feeling start its way down her throat. It felt the way vervain felt like, but somehow worse. All she could do was clutch her throat and drop to the ground, making choking noises.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" she heard Klaus growl, but she couldn't focus. Tears started to stream out of her eyes, and she managed to let out a hoarse cry of pain.

"Caroline!" She heard Elena say, and she felt someone's hands touch her, trying to soothe her, but nothing would. All she could do was let out cry of pains and beg for it to stop.

After Caroline collapsed on the ground, Elijah was the one that got everything settle. He kicked everyone out of the bar, picked Caroline up and laid her across the bar, and explained to Klaus what happened. While he was talking, Klaus stuck by Caroline's side, growing angrier and angrier as the story was told.

Elena couldn't help but look surprise when Elijah left out the part about Caroline being in love with Klaus, instead he said anyone from Klaus's bloodline could drink it without dying, Caroline was just the one that moved quick enough. Elena made sure she gave him an appreciated look, making sure he knew someone was thankful on Caroline's behalf.

"Why wasn't I told of this before?" Klaus demanded, pacing.

"Because you would've thought of nothing but yourself Niklaus, you would've destroyed the witches and wouldn't have thought of the consequences that will happen to Hayley or your child," Elijah said.

"I wouldn't have let anyone I care about get hurt, unlike what happened. As for that remark about my child, I will let that one pass for it's been one hell of a night," Klaus growled.

Suddenly Caroline made a choking sound, her back arching. She rolled off the bar and proceeded to puke up blood all over the floor.

Elena rushed forward, and knelt beside her, comforting her in the only way she could. When Caroline was finally done puking up blood, she collapsed against Elena, enjoying the comfort.

"Shhh, you're going to be okay," Elena whispered while Caroline curled into a ball.

Klaus's breathing was labored as he starred at Caroline in so much, for him, for something that could've been avoided. He would make whoever do this pay, he would kill every single one of them. He started his way out the door when Elijah called out and stopped him.

"Brother, whatever revenge your thinking about, stop. We need them alive so they can remove the spell on you and Hayley," He said.

"Dead witches, dead spell. I'll just make sure I kill every single one of them," Klaus growled, and walked out, images of his beloved Caroline lying in pain on his mind.

**(LATER)**

"We need to leave town before they come after us," one said, already packing.

"No one's going anywhere, when they come, we will fight them. We proved tonight we aren't as weak as they thought," A male witch said.

"What if were not? I mean, he's an original. He can destroy us without blinking," another female said.

Klaus couldn't help but smile as he listened to their frightened voices. He was currently hiding in the shadows, waiting for the perfect moment to kill every single one of them. It didn't take long to find them, after all, how do you hide over twenty terrified witches from an angry original hybrid?

"We are prepared Ana, don't worry, he can't hurt us," the male said again.

"Oh I don't know about that," Klaus drawled, stepping out of the shadows. The witches all stood, some looking prepared to fight, but most of them looking prepared to die, either way, Klaus didn't care. All he cared about was them all paying for Caroline's pain.

**(LATER)**

Thinking of that ignited his beast, causing his eyes to turn yellow and black veins pop out under his eyes. He quickly descended on the witches, letting the blood flow.

Elijah carried Caroline back to the mansion and set her on the couch. It seemed the worst of the white oak mixture was done. She was now currently sleeping, falling asleep after a terrible case of the shakes that caused her to puke up more blood.

"Where did Niklaus go?" Rebekah asked.

"Most likely to get revenge for Caroline," Elijah said, watching Elena fuss over her, making sure all the blood was off her and she was covered with a blanket.

"Why did you lie about why she really drank it?" Hayley asked.

"Caroline should be the one to tell him when she is ready. If not he might really lose her," Elijah said.

"Do you think she will be okay?" Elena asked, joining everyone around the fire.

"Hey, don't worry about it. You know Blondie, she's not going to let a couple of witch spells kill her," Damon said, trying his best to comfort her.

"Once it's out of her system she'll be perfectly fine Elena, especially after we get blood into her," Stefan said.

Elena sighed, appreciating everyone's effort but it wasn't helping. She needed to know for sure Caroline was going to be okay and will get better. She looked so pale and was so cold.

"You all can pick a room and stay if you wish, I'm sure you're not going to want to move Caroline in this condition," Elijah said. "Hayley, you should be getting some rest to."

Everyone was just about to go pick a room when a choking sound came from Caroline. Her back arched up and blood came out her mouth again, but then they all noticed something else. Caroline turned gray and black veins started to form on her neck, and face.

"No!" Elena shouted, rushing towards her best friend. "No, no, no."

Caroline's body went limp and Elena sobbed even more, holding on tighter, as if it would bring her back.

Everyone was in shock, and nobody bothered to move when they heard the door open. Only did they move when Klaus walk in and stare at Caroline.

"No," was all he could say as he starred in disbelief.

**OMG! I know what you're all thinking but trust me and please, I beg you, keep reading. I promise this is not the end of Caroline and I won't make you wait over two days for the next chapter I promise! Trust me! Also let me know what you think about the 3****rd**** vs 1****st**** person thing!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks so much for the reviews and everything, I think I might continue for a few more chapters in third then switch, or maybe do first person here and there but focus on third. Sorry if I waited too long , and thanks for not giving up on me! Also, I just noticed the lines I used to separate the story weren't showing up, I'm sorry if anyone got confused about it! Hope what I did helped, if not sorry and let me know!**

Elena hadn't heard Klaus come in, but it didn't matter. All she could focus was on the cold, pale, move less body of Caroline in her arms. Hayley said if someone who loved Klaus drank it they wouldn't die, that means that Caroline wasn't really in love with Klaus like they all assumed. Elena just got Bonnie and her brother back, she couldn't lose another friend, and someone she considered a sister.

"You said it wouldn't kill her," Elena sobbed, looking at Hayley through tears. "You promised!" Elena jumped up and charged at Hayley, grabbing the werewolf's neck. Elijah moved and yanked her away, standing protectively in front of Hayley.

"You promised," Elena sobbed, dropping to the ground. Damon went over to her to comfort her, but he was feeling sad too. They all were. Caroline's bright and bubbly attitude towards everything had worn off on them, even her hurtful honesty, it would be missed.

"It wasn't supposed to kill her," Hayley said, "the witches said-"

"The witches said! And you believed them, the same witches who said my child would be nothing but destruction!" Klaus spat, trying not to show emotion.

"Niklaus, it is not Hayley's fault the witches were untruthful with her," Elijah said.

"She shouldn't have been so damn naive! Now Caroline is dead, all because you decided to handle things your way!" Klaus growled, taking a step forward. "After I'm done hunting down every last witch in the city of New Orleans, I promise brother, I will make you pay for this!"

Klaus spun out of the room, punching the wall on his way past, causing a huge hole and pieces of concrete to fly everywhere. Elena continued to sob while everyone stood quietly, thinking about Caroline in their way.

* * *

**(LATER)**

Damon finally got Elena to settle down and take a shower and change while Stefan called Bonnie back in Mystic Falls to let her know what happened. It was heartbreaking. She thought Stefan was lying, and actually begged him to be lying. After an hour past Bonnie grew even more suspicious. Every supernatural that died passed through her, and Caroline had yet to show up. Jeremy hadn't even seen her. Bonnie called Stefan back and begged him not to call Caroline's mother yet, that Bonnie would take care of it soon. Stefan agreed, but only because he heard something in Bonnie's voice. He was actually just getting ready to call Liz when Bonnie called.

Hayley felt horrible about what happened to Caroline. Well, actually not that bad, Caroline had it all and always bitched while Hayley had nothing. She also had Tyler, the man Hayley liked, and then when Hayley went to Klaus's house she couldn't help but sleep with him, especially when she knew how he felt about Caroline. She had finally beat Caroline to something, and surprisingly Caroline didn't freak out when she said she was pregnant with Klaus's child. She didn't show any emotion what's so every and kept whatever she was thinking to herself. Except for the dirty looks she occasionally gave to Hayley.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, no one knew the blond really didn't like Niklaus," Rebekah said.

"I know, but still, I wasn't really friends with her but its still sad. I mean, I didn't exactly hate her," Hayley said.

"Niklaus will get over it and so will all her friends," Rebekah snorted. "I don't know why they liked her so much, she talked too much and nobody could understand her half the time anyways."

"Rebekah, they lost a close friend of there, and as for Niklaus, he cared for her. It will take time," Elijah said.

Rebekah snorted and just walked away, while Hayley just sighed, a feeling of sadness over coming her.

* * *

**(LATER)**

Bonnie cried herself to sleep, and almost wished she was up to cry some more. She felt like she was never going to stop crying, also she would rather be doing that then being _here. _

Here was the other side, kind of. It was the place Jeremy or Alaric went when they died with the Gilbert ring on it. She didn't understand why she was here, standing in a large leaving room, elegantly decorated. She turned around and let out a small choked sound. Lying on the ground was Caroline's dead body.

Bonnie went over to her and knelt by her, starring at her dead best friend. "Bonnie."

She whipped around quickly and found her dead best friends spirit standing behind her. "Oh Care," she sobbed, running into her friends arms.

"What are you doing here Care? You need to pass over," Bonnie said.

"I'm not dead Bonnie, I'm stuck here," Caroline said.

"What are you talking about?" Bonnie asked, stunned.

"They won't let me go back to my body," Caroline explained.

"Who?" Bonnie asked.

"Them," Caroline whispered, looking over Bonnie shoulder.

Bonnie turned around to find several of the vampires from the tomb they released a while back standing over Caroline's body.

"You shouldn't be here Bennett witch," Pearl hissed, stepping forward. "This is out realm, you are powerless."

"Bonnie, go!" Caroline said, stepping in front of her,

"Caroline," bonnie began.

"Go!" Caroline growled while the tomb vampires came close.

Bonnie ran for the door, looking one last time as Caroline bravely fought off all 500 year old vampires' trying to hurt her. With one finally sob, Bonnie slammed the door to the house, and say up in bed, sweating. She picked up a phone and called the only person she could trust right now.

"Hello?"

"Stefan, I'm coming to New Orleans."

**I decided not to leave you with a cliff hanger this time :) Let me know what you think or what I should do next! Hope the (LATER) helped everyone out, if still confused let e know! Thanks and hope you enjoyed **


	6. Chapter 6

** Let me start off by saying how sorry I am about uploading the same chapter, since I missed a day I'll be uploading two chapters today. Thank you to everyone who told me about it and gave me enough time to fix it! Thanks for the reviews and follows, let me know what you think, and a little warning, a few old people from season 1 I believe comes in. Let me know what you think or I need to change. Hope you enjoy!**

Elena got up early, fully intending to do something with Caroline's body, but the minute she saw her just lying there, just broke down. So instead of moving her, Elena ended up kneeling by her body and sobbing. Caroline was the one that kept everyone together, that was fearless, that called people out when they were wrong, who was the most strong-willed one of them all, and know she was dead.

"Elena?" Elijah asked softly, standing in the doorway.

"I meant to come, umm, take care of Car- the body, but I couldn't do it," Elena choked out.

"Why don't you let me take care of your friend," Elijah said.

"No! She's my friend, and I have to take care of her. This is my entire fault any way's. She didn't want to come, thought it was trap, but I made her, thinking only of myself. And now she's dead because of me," Elena sobbed.

She stood up and went past Elijah and upstairs where she grabbed a sheet. She came back down and spread it on top of Caroline. "Elijah can you please," Elena began.

"Of course," he said, walking past her and lifting Caroline up in his arms, heading outside with her.

Elena followed, a pack a matches in her hand, preparing herself for what she was about to do. It would be better if she got this over with and do what she had to do.

"Do you want me to go get your friends?" Elijah asked.

"No, they don't need to be here for this," Elena whispered, and lit a match.

Stefan had just walked into the living room, knowing that's where Elena was heading when she woke up. He stopped when he saw Caroline's body missing, looking around to see if it was simple moved. He was about to call out to someone to find out what happened when he heard Elena and Elijah talking.

"_Do you want me to get your friends?" Elijah asked._

"_No, they don't need to be here for this," Elena whispered. _

Stefan heard the unmistakable sound of a match, and using vampire speed rushed outside and towards the match currently dropping out of Elena's hand. He caught just mere inches away from Caroline's body.

"Stefan?" Elena asked.

"We need to talk," He said.

**(LATER)**

"Is this really necessary brother?" Klaus asked, walking into the living room. His eyes darkened at the sight of Caroline lying on the couch, dead. No more light in his light, no bright smiles, no more sarcastic attitudes, no more irritating little snips about all the wrong he had done. And no one to be a better person for.

"Yes, it seems we have more information on Miss. Forbes condition," Elijah said.

"She's dead, what more is there?" Klaus said harshly, not in the mood to talk about this, and he definitely didn't have enough alcohol in his system.

"Not quit," Stefan said.

"Start talking," Klaus growled.

"Bonnie had a dream last night, she said Caroline isn't dead, she's just stuck on the other side. She said several vampires are stopping Caroline from re-entering her body, so she can't come back," Stefan said.

"How is that possible, she's dead?" Elena asked.

"Did anyone actually look at her" Stefan asked. "Look at the veins in her neck, there moving. She's still alive Elena."

"What are we going to do?" Elena whispered, while Klaus couldn't help but move closer to Caroline.

"We're going to get her back," Bonnie said, stalking in the room.

**(LATER)**

"I slept on the flight in, and I saw Caroline again," Bonnie said. After she had arrived, she quickly explained what had happened in her own words and now everyone was sitting around the living room letting her explain, well, except for Klaus who was leaning against the door way.

"How is she?" Elena asked anxiously.

"Well, I'm guessing dead," Damon muttered, earning a slap in the head.

"She's as okay as someone on the other side can be, but she is getting weaker. After last night when I woke up and left her with the vampires she was hurt and lost a lot of blood," Bonnie said.

"We have to get her out of there, Bonnie," Elena whispered.

"And we will, Jeremy and Matt are on their way and are bringing with them what I need to do the spell," Bonnie said. "In the meantime, we need to get blood in Caroline."

"How do you propose we do that?" Klaus asked.

"We'll have to pump it right in her veins, and I don't suppose you have a doctor on hand?" Bonnie asked.

Klaus just smiled and with vampire speed disappeared form the room. "Well, this is going to be fun," Damon smirked.

**(LATER)**

"Here's your patient, get to it," Klaus said, throwing a guy in the room. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

"Niklaus, what is this?" Elijah asked.

"You needed a doctor, I got you a doctor. So I suggest someone get a blood bag and help this poor man out," Klaus said.

Ten minutes later Caroline's paleness had gone away and the black lines all over her weren't quite as large.

"Jeremy and Matt should be here any second and we can get to the spell and get Caroline back," Bonnie said. "In the meantime-"

Suddenly Bonnie's face lost its color, her eye lashes fluttered before she collapsed, being caught by Stefan before she could touch the floor.

**(BONNIE'S DREAM)**

"Bonnie, Bonnie, wake up," Caroline said, lightly slapping her cheek.

"Caroline?" Bonnie asked drowsy.

"I'm sorry Bonnie, but I had to get you here to warn you," Caroline said, helping Bonnie stand.

"Warn me? Warn me about what?" Bonnie asked.

"The spell that you have to do to get me back, it's dangerous," Caroline said. "You'll be playing with the veil to the other side and there's a chance you might bring other supernatural people with me."

"How? How many people over here know what's going on?" Bonnie asked.

"A lot of them and a lot of them are sticking around waiting for when you do," Caroline said.

"Now do what exactly?" Pearl asked stepping out of the shadows. "Oh wait, let me guess, get your friend Caroline out of here."

"Bonnie, you have to go," Caroline said as more vampires from the tomb appeared.

"But we were just starting to have fun, weren't we Caroline?" Pearl's daughter Anna hissed.

"Bonnie, wake up now!" Caroline said.

"Does she know Caroline? Does she know that whatever we do to you here happens to you in the real world?" Pearl asked while another vampire came flying at Bonnie. Caroline moved and shoved him away from her, doing exactly what they wanted. Two grabbed Bonnie while the rest of them moved forward and held on to Caroline.

"You better get that veil down Bonnie, and quickly. Or next time, I won't miss," Pearl said, and with a hiss drove a stake right through Caroline's chest.

"No!" Bonnie yelled, but felt her dream self fade away.

**Bet you didn't expect the tomb vampires back did ya? If you have no idea what's happening or who anybody is let me know and I'll do my best to explain. Let me know what you think, thanks and I hope you enjoy!**


	7. Chapter 7

**OKAY SO I HAVE IT ALL FIGURED OUT. CHAPTER 5 WAS WHAT I MEANT FOR CHAPTER 6 AND SO IT MESSED ME ALL UP. IM SORRY, PLEASE FORGIVE ME, STILL GETTING USE TO THIS. THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND LET ME KNOW WHAT ELSE YOU WANT ADDED IN. THANKS**

Bonnie watched helpless while her best friend cried out in pain, and Pearl just twisted the stake deeper into her. "Stop, please!" Bonnie yelled.

"Bonnie, go!" Caroline yelled, her voice laced with pain.

Bonnie awoke on the floor, Elena kneeling next to her. "Bonnie?" Elena asked when she saw she was awake. "No, no, no ," Bonnie muttered, and scrambled to her feet, racing towards Caroline.

She ripped her shirt down the middle, sobbing openly when she saw the gapping whole in her chest, blood spilling out.

"Oh my God, Caroline!" Elena said, starring in horror.

"What the hell is going on Bonnie?" Damon demanded.

"They're hurting her so I'll let them pass through when she does," Bonnie whispered. "We need to get Jeremy and Matt here, fast."

"What do you want us to do in the mean time?" Elijah asked.

"We need to make sure she has a constant supply of blood so she heals quicker," Bonnie said while Stefan zoomed out of the room and came back with more blood bags.

"What else?" Elena asked.

"All we can do now is wait," Bonnie sighed,

**(STEFAN AND DAMON)**

They also drank. Damon announced after an intense hour of watching Caroline's body getting marked up with bruises and cuts that he needed a drink. So here him and Stefan were, drinking their way through the bars liquor simply. Both of them kept calm and stayed together for Elena's sake, but she wasn't here,and after one too many glass's of scotch, both of them grieved.

"i don't even know why we're making a big deal of this, I mean, she's not even dead, right?" Damon asked, slurring so bad he was barley understandable.

"But we could have really lost her, and if that was the cause," Stefan said, letting his voice trail off.

"I was always such a dick to her," Damon said quietly. "I mean, I fed off of her, had sex with her, and compelled her to go along with it all. Even though she didn't want to"

Stefan remained quite.

"That's gonna change from now on though!" Damon said suddenly. "in fact, the minute she comes back I'm gonna give her a big hug, maybe even kiss, and treat her the way you treat her."

"Like a friend?" Stefan asked.

"No, like a sister."

"To Caroline then, our new sister," Stefan said cheerfully, holding up his drink.

"To Caroline!" Damon cheered.

**(ELENA AND BONNIE)**

Elena mopped up the blood on Caroline's chest, trying to keep up with all the wounds.

"Hey,"" Bonnie said, kneeling next to her and joining her.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Elena asked.

"I'll be better when we get Care back,"Bonnie said.

Neither of them spoke for awhile, but both of them thinking about there "Dead" best friend.

"We could have lost her today, Elena," Bonnie muttered.

"I know," Elena whispered. "And it would've been all my fault. I pressured her into coming to New Orleans so she could save Klaus."

"We're going to have to make it up to her big time when we get her back. Especially since she's missing more time away from college then she wanted to," Bonnie smiled.

"She might just kill is when she comes back," Elena agreed laughing.

"Do you remember how excited she was that all three of us would be going to the same college and dorm together?" Bonnie laughed.  
"She stayed up all night planning what our dorm would like and who would sleep in what bed," Elena smiled.

"And we were only in 5th grade!" Bonnie said.

Both girls fell into each other's arm laughing, laughter soon turning into sobs.

"We have to get her back Bonnie," Elena sobbed.

"We will, and then we will get her as far away from this place as possible," Bonnie said.

**(KLAUS)**

He gritted his teeth hearing the last part of there words. He just went through one of the most terrifying experiences of his life, no way were they taking Caroline away from him. He though he had seen it all, experience it all, felt it all, but nothing compared to what he felt when he saw Caroline life-less body on his couch.

It felt like someone gripped his heart, and he waited for them to tear it out, but they just kept gripping and gripping.

He kept expecting himself to wake up, to find this all was just a bad dream, maybe call Caroline the next morning to make sure she was okay, but no, this was reality, and currently the women he loved was dead.

When he found out she wasn't really dead it was like someone breathed life into him again, filled in all the dark black parts of himself, before he realized it was too good to be true.

But there was that part of him, the part that wanted someone to make him a better person, to make him try and be a better man, to make him feel human again! So he would believe his beloved Caroline was still alive until he had no choice but to face the truth, because if it wasn't, they would all just see how cruel he really could be.

**(CAROLINE)**

They had finally left her alone, in a pool of her own blood. The blood her friends where currently pumping into her was helping, but she wanted nothing more then to be back in her own body. She still didn't quit understand how she even died, and how she was suppose to come back to life, but her main focus to keep strong and stay alive on the other side. She had heard her friends crying other her, a small part of her irritated Elena brought up herself when talking about Caroline's death. Granted Elena was blaming herself, still, not everything was about Elena, especially not Caroline's death.

She left Elena and Bonnie sobbing over her, and was surprised herself by walking up the long flight of steps and somehow finding herself in Klaus's room. He was currently undressing, and while Caroline wanted to look away, she couldn't. All he took off was his shirt, but it was enough to get Caroline's blood flowing.

He walked over to a canvas covered in a sheet and pulled it off, allowing Caroline to look at it.

It was absolutely beautiful.

It was a large meadow filled with horses, some eating; some just starring off into the distance, but a certain pair of horses caught her eye.

A black and white one, standing together, there muzzles touching. It took her a minute to realize it reminded her of her and Klaus. A part of her heart ached for this man in front of her, while another part of her screamed and reminded her of all the horrible things he had done. But every one of her friends, including herself, had done horrible things as well.

Her heart broke in two when she saw the single tear slipping down his cheek. The most powerful, indestructible, hybrid, Original in the world, crying for her. She had no idea how she was supposed to leave him… would she?

**SOMEONE SHOULD MARK THIS ON THE CALENDAR; I THINK IT'S THE FIRST TIME I DIDN'T LEAVE YOU WITH A MAJOR CLIFF HANGER :) ANYWAY, HOPE YOU ENJOYED AND HOPE EVERYONE'S HAPPY WITH THE SHOW OF EMOTIONS IN THIS CHAPTER. SORRY IT WASN'T AS LONG AS NORMAL, BUT I DIDN'T REALLY EXPECT TO DO THIS CHAPTER. THIS ONE WAS FOR ALL THOSE IS THE REVIEWS WHO WANTED PEOPLE'S REACTION! THANKS GUYS! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews and everything, and if you haven't done so yet, please go back and read chapter 5, I fixed it so I doubt some of you have even read it yet….as always, enjoy**

"Good morning," Rebekah said, bouncing in the room.

"Oh look, it's the ugliest original," Damon said, smiling.

"Aren't you the clever one," Rebekah snorted.

"I thought it was," Elena said.

"Don't be foolish Elena, we know you don't think," Rebekah said.

"Enough you guys," Bonnie said, walking in the room. "Jeremy and Matt are on their way so we can get Care back."

Everyone sobered at the mention of Caroline. Elena got up and wondered over to Caroline to see if anything else had happened to her. There were a few more places that had dried blood, but that was pretty much it.

"What are they bringing anyway?" Hayley asked.

"I think it's best if I don't say anything," Bonnie said, "but we do have a problem."

"And what would that be Bonnie? Other than the fact that Caroline's dead," Klaus asked, walking in the room.

If looks could kill...

"The fact that we have other people on the other side that want to cross over," Bonnie said.

"What do you expect us to do about that Bon-Bon? We aren't exactly dead," Damon said.

"I don't know, but I can't get Caroline out with all of them waiting for a chance to escape," Bonnie said.

"What exactly are you saying Bonnie?" Stefan asked.

"I'm not getting Caroline out until something is done about the other vampires," Bonnie said. "Bonnie, "Elena began.

"No Elena," Bonnie said firmly.

"Bonnie!" Elena yelled," Look at her!"

All eyes looked at Caroline to find bruises and cuts appearing all over her body. Elena sobbed openly when a bruise spread over Caroline's jaw, only to heal and pop right back up. "We need to do the spell now Bonnie," Damon said.

"Elijah went and picked up Jeremy and Matt, call him and tell him to hurry," Bonnie said. "Lay her on the floor, and move the couch."

Klaus beat everyone to Caroline and laid her on the ground, his fingers trailing over the ugly bruise spread over her face. He hoped whoever was doing this to her came back so he could make them pay for every bruise, every cut, every little mark they put on her. Klaus felt the veins under his eyes at the thought of Caroline in pain. No one was allowed to touch her, and no one would ever again, Klaus would make sure of it.

"Hayley, you might not want to be here just in case the other vampires show up, it might get intense," Bonnie said, grabbing the salt from her bag and sprinkling it around Caroline.

"What do you need us to do Bonnie?" Stefan asked.

"You guys nothing, Klaus, I'm going to need you," Bonnie said." Since you're the reason why she's there, you need to be her anchor."

"What do you mean anchor?" Elena asked.

"He's going to draw her back to her body, and bring her back," Bonnie said distractedly.

A cut appeared on Caroline's chest, it started out shallow but gradually spread out till it touched shoulder to shoulder.

Klaus growled in frustration, thinking the worse and already promising revenge if his brother didn't get back in time. First he would wait until his child was born, then he would could Hayley, just because he knew Elijah cared for her. Then he would dagger Rebekah and lock her away, so Elijah would believe he was safe since there was only one dagger, then he would Elijah get happy, then he would destroy it. Then he would hunt down Katarina, and kill her just in spite of Elijah. And then-

"Be careful, these are my favorite heels," Elena snapped, but wait, Elena was right here...

Katherine appeared in the door way, being dragged by Jeremy.

"Put her inside the circle, quick!" Bonnie ordered.

Bonnie started a chant, causing the skies outside to grey and a strong wind pick up through the house.

Everyone watched Bonnie, waiting to see what happens, except when Jeremy noticed something.

**(CAROLINE/OTHERSIDE)**

She threw the vampires away from her, but they just kept coming. Her friends where all standing around Bonnie, every single one of them focusing on her, except for Jeremy.

"Caroline?" Jeremy asked.

"You have to tell her to stop, Jer, it's not worth it," Caroline said.

"I disagree," Anna hissed, grabbing Caroline and throwing her against the wall.

"Oof," Caroline muttered, getting a slap in the face.

"You bitch!" Caroline snapped, and rushed forward and snapped Anna's neck.

"Jer, make her stop!" Caroline yelled.

"What will happen to you? You can't snap everyone of there necks," Jeremy yelled, wincing with Caroline took a stake to the stomach.

Caroline ignored him and focused on the vampire in front of him. She recognized him, Fredrick, he tried to kill Tyler's mother. He was the first one she went for, fighting him with all her strength, and finally managing to snap his neck. All that were left were Pearl, Harper, Bethanne, and Henry.

"Jeremy, is she here?" Elena asked.

"She's a smart one isn't she?" Bethanne asked sarcastically.

"Yes, but you're not," Caroline hissed, and rushed towards her, only to be stopped by an arm that wrapped around her waist and yanked her against a body.

"What's wrong Caroline can't fight for you?" Henry whispered in her ear while Bethanne came forward and took cheap shots on Caroline.

Pearl came forward and forced her way into Caroline's chest, squeezing her heart. "How does it feel Caroline, to be completely powerless?" she hissed. "Your pathetic, still a baby vampire."

"Well, let's not get mean now," A familiar voice said.

Caroline looked over and froze, not believing what she was seeing.

**(ALIVE PEOPLE...)**

Bonnie continued to chant, reaching for Katherine's hand and sliced open her palm, despite her protest. She opened Caroline's mouth and watched Katherine's blood slid down Caroline's throat. She then grabbed the salt that was currently surrounding them and sprinkled it other Katherine's cut. She howled like a baby, but all of Bonnie's focus was on this spell.

She heard people talking in the background, mostly Jeremy, but she was too far into the spell to stop.

She reached for Klaus and did the same thing, only this time she completely stopped chanting. "Put your hand around her heart," Bonnie ordered Klaus. He gave her a reproachful look, but did it anyway.

She started the chanting again and this time, noticeable changed in Caroline took place, the veins where disappearing and her color was coming back.

"Bonnie, wait!" Jeremy yelled, trying to go forward. This time Elijah grabbed hima nd prevented for him to move.

Suddenly the vampires from the tomb appeared, along with two other people, and fighting took place. Stefan and Damon took care of Henry while Elena took care of Harper, and Rebekah and Elijah took care of Pearl and Bethanne, leaving only two vampires in the room.

"Lexi?" Stefan asked, starring at his blonde best friend.

"Kol?" Rebekah asked, starring at her brother.

Suddenly Caroline inhaled and arched up against Klaus's hand, making a choking sound. Klaus pulled his hand out and starred down at her. "Caroline?" He asked.

"Klaus," She whispered, laying a hand against his cheek.

**Yay! She's back, she's back. Anyway, review and let me know what you think and what I should do next **


	9. Chapter 9

** Once again, please re-read chapter 5 and then chapter 6, I fixed it and Chapter 5 is a new one. Thanks for the reviews and everything, but I think I'm going to slow down with uploading these chapters, not getting enough reviews. Hope you enjoy and let me know what you think!**

Caroline woke up and everything was a jumble, nobody knew quite what to do even though there was so much to be done.

After everyone checked to make sure Caroline was truly okay they let her actually get up, and when she swayed on her feet, got accused of lying.

"You just came back to life Caroline, you don't have to lie for my sake, "Elena said.

Through gritted teeth Caroline said," Exactly why I'm now standing up."

"Smart ass," Damon muttered.

"I'm okay," Caroline said quietly, speaking more to Klaus who had a strong grip on her hips. Caroline reassured herself and said it was just to help her stay upright, but she knew differently.

"Great, she okay, I'm okay, and we're all okay. So is anybody going to welcome me home?"

Kol asked.

"How are you back brother?" Rebekah asked, starring dumbfounded at him.

"Still as smart as ever Rebekah," Kol said, sarcastically.

"Oh great, this is what I get to say I did right after being brought back to life, listening to two originals fight," Lexi muttered.

"And I can say I basically got groped by Klaus Mikaelson," Caroline said, while Klaus flashed her a grin.

"You've been well over a bloody year dead and all you do is make fun of me," Rebekah growled.

"What can I say, I'm making up for lost times," Kol grinned. "Now how about a bite to eat?"

"I have been dead a lot longer than him, I believe I should come first," Lexi argued.

"I drank a suspicious liquid that tasted horrible and ended up killing me. Then I had to fight vampires hundreds and hundreds of years older than me, while constantly getting tortured by them. I'm pretty sure I beat all of you," Caroline said, leaning into Klaus while a wave of dizziness overcame her.

"Come love, let's get you something to eat," Klaus said, picking her up and carrying her to the kitchen.

Bonnie couldn't help but laugh when he heard Caroline protest, relieved that she seemed to be herself, and the fact that she was actually alive! But now there was Kol and Lexi to deal with. Later, right now Bonnie wanted to catch up with her best friend.

**(LATER)**

Everyone was sitting around the fire, surprisingly getting along, talking about stories from their past.

"Elena's first time getting drunk is nothing compared to Caroline's," Matt grinned.

"Oh my God," Caroline groaned, dropping her head in her hands.

"Well don't just there, tell us about it!" Rebekah snapped.

Despite Rebekah's bitchiness, Caroline couldn't help but smile. It felt good to be alive, to be here with everyone she cared about... well not everyone, but most people. Rebekah was sitting on the floor next to Matt and Jeremy, Hayley and Elijah were sitting on the couch, Damon and Elena were sitting together, with Bonnie next to them, Lexi and Stefan were sitting together, Kol was sitting right next to the fireplace, Klaus was sitting in a large leather chair, and Caroline was sitting at his feet. Katherine was wherever Catherine disappeared too.

"It started out because Bonnie teased Caroline about never drinking before, so Caroline insisted on proving her wrong," Matt said, laughing.

"I should have known better then to challenge her," Bonnie smiled.

"Anyway, so we all raided our parents liquor supply and brought it over to Caroline's house, which was our first mistake," Matt said.

**(MANY MISTAKES LATER)**

"So Caroline ended falling down the stairs, and when her mom asked if she was okay, to cover up the fact that she was drunk, she said it was for a school play and that was practicing," Matt said.

"And because her Mom didn't believe her Caroline every night that week she would throw herself down the stairs to prove her mom that she wasn't drunk," Bonnie finished.

"The funny part about this all was her mom still didn't believe her and grounded her for the month," Elena smiled. "I remember I had to call her every time a guy asked about her at a party."

"Things were so much simpler in my time, girls were encouraged to get drunk every night," Lexi sighed.

"Your time was filled with disgusting pigs who took advantage of women," Stefan said.

"But you could still get drunk whenever you wanted. Besides, it filled with so many hot guys, Caroline; you would've loved it," Lexi said, giving Caroline a pointed look.

"You've lost your mind, Caroline's not the 1700's, she's more like, like, I don't know the 80's," Damon said, slurring every word.

"You're cut off," Elena said, grabbing the bottle of scotch from him.

"Since he's cut off pass it this way," Jeremy said.

"Nice try," Elena said.

"I think I need it more than you do," Caroline said, grabbing the bottle from Elena and bringing to her lips.

"Why does Vampire Barbie get it?" Damon whined. "She's been drinking all night."

"Because I forced her into coming here and she ended up dying," Elena said.

Caroline rolled her eyes at what Elena said. Always about Elena Gilbert. Caroline didn't exactly want everyone to grovel at her feet and baby her because she technically died, but she didn't exactly want it to be all about Elena.

"I mean, I would never have been able to forgive myself if we weren't able to get you back. I hope you can forgive me Caroline," Elena said, wiping her dramatically.

"Sure," Caroline muttered, taking several sips of the scotch in her hand while Kol shot her a knowing grin.

"I don't think I could take it if it was my fault that I lost another friend, I mean, and I'm always the reason why people are dead," Elena said, her voice almost in an annoying whiny voice.

"Can't deny that," Caroline muttered.

"What does that mean?" Elena asked.

"Take it any way you want it," Caroline muttered, placing her hands on Klaus's knees and pushing herself up. "I'm going to bed."

She only got to the door way to the living room when Elena called out to her and made her stop.

"What the hell did you mean?" Elena asked, standing up.

"Exactly what I said Elena," Caroline sighed, turning around.

"But what did you mean?" Elena growled.

"Elena I'm not in the mood for this right now, we'll talk about this in the morning," Caroline sighed, about to turn around.

Elena snarled and rushed towards Caroline with vampire speed. Caroline _had_ been drinking all evening, and reacted fully on instinct. She sidestepped Elena, and grabbed her by the throat, slamming her against the nearest wall.

Suddenly Caroline was pulled away from Elena, and held back by an arm wrapped around her waist. _Stefan, Caroline thought. _Damon stood between the two of them, even though he wouldn't be any help anyway, he was wasted.

"Let's bring it down a notch ladies, no need to fight over me. I'm sure we can all be together as one," Kol said.

"I'm too drunk for this conversation," Caroline muttered. "You can let me go," she added. The hand that was currently wrapped around her left hip made a slow trail to her right hip, making her breath catch.

"As you wish love," A husky, British voice said in her ear.

_Klaus, not Stefan Caroline thought. _

"Come on, let's go get some air," Damon said, gently grabbing Elena.

She shot Caroline daggers, but followed Damon any way's, almost like puppy dog.

"That was fun," Caroline said cheerfully.

Klaus chuckled while Stefan just shook his head.

"Oh, and by the way Kol, I don't share," Caroline said, walking up the stairs, smiling when she heard Kol's laughter.

**(THE NEXT DAY)**

Caroline woke up with a head ach, a really, really bad head ach. Also, she was thirsty. She wanted blood, she felt weak, hungry, grouchy, and all she could hear was the sound of Hayley's blood pumping through her veins.

The only way to get over this feeling was to go get blood, and that was down stairs. With a hefty sigh, Caroline swung her feet out of bed, showered and dressed and headed down stairs. Everyone was in the kitchen (except Katherine), including Hayley.

"Well isn't it Vampire Barbie herself!" Damon said cheerfully. "Alive and back from the dead, did you miss me?"

"Actually Damon, I didn't," Caroline smiled.

"Why didn't you just stake me? That would've hurt worse," He said.

"Careful what you wish for," Caroline hummed, heading towards the fridge.

"Whatever, I know your secretly in love with me," Damon muttered. Everyone headed out of the kitchen except Caroline and Hayley.

"Are you okay?" Hayley asked after a minute.

"Yeah, why?" Caroline asked, grabbing a blood bag and dumping it into a mug to heat up.

"Well, you were dead for a couple of days, and I know we aren't best friends or anything, but I just wanted to make sure you're okay," Hayley said.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, just need some blood," Caroline said giving her a strained smile. Caroline would put up with the she-wolf while she was here, just because this was Hayley's home. But Caroline couldn't forget the fact that Hayley broke her neck just to sacrifice 12 hybrids to Klaus, and Caroline wasn't even thinking about what happened between her and Klaus, it was too much.

"Ouch," Hayley muttered, while the scent of blood filled the room.

Caroline looked over, and struggled with herself for a moment, seeing the fresh cut of Hayley's palm. She must have dug her hand around in the open drawer in front of her and cut herself.

"Shit, that hurt," Hayley muttered.

"Are you okay?" Caroline asked a moment, not able to take her eyes off of the blood.

"Yeah, one of the bonuses of being pregnant with Klaus's child, she heals every wound," Hayley said, holding up her palm.

"Yeah," Caroline muttered, looking up. She felt the veins under her eyes pop out and her eyes glow but _she would not _attack Hayley, she had more control then that.

Hayley walked past Caroline, nearly making Caroline lose control, but she managed to hold on, barley. She ripped open the microwave door and yanked her mug of blood out and chugged it down, immediately feeling better.

"That's some mad control you have there," Lexi said from the door way.

"Oh, well, didn't really have a choice there," Caroline muttered.

"Either way, that was pretty impressive. Don't worry though, you're not the only one who feels that hunger. I'm pretty sure Kol already worked his way through five people just this morning," Lexi smiled.

"Well, I choose to control the blood, not let it control me," Caroline shrugged.

"That's a good way to love by," Lexi said.

"Nah, I'm just too much of a control freak to have it any other way," Caroline laughed.

"You know, I watched you on the other side," Lexi said casually.

"Wow, that must have been…entertaining," Caroline said.

"No, it was actually nice," Lexi smiled.

"Well that's a new way to put it," Caroline said.

"You're so full of light Caroline, even in the darkest situation you stay positive, calm. It was refreshing to see someone who actually appreciated life," Lexi said.

Caroline just looked away, blushing. Klaus said that once to her, and boy did it sound better coming from his mouth, but she still appreciated any ways.

"Come on, let's go join everyone else," Lexi smiled.

"See Klaus, she came in here just to see me again," Damon said.

"Whatever helps you sleep a night mate," Klaus smiled.

"Before I forget Caroline, I promised Stefan I would do this the minute I saw you," Damon said, coming to stand in front of Caroline.

"Oh yeah, and what would that be?" Caroline asked.

Damon just grinned and crushed his mouth against her own, surprising Caroline.

"Damon!" Elena yelled, causing him to move away from Caroline.

"Nothing personal Blondie, just wanted to welcome you back," Damon smiled.

"Just remember, it's nothing personal when I rip your arms from your body," Caroline said, grinning back.

"Sounds fair enough to me," Kol said, lounging in one of the dining room chairs. "But shouldn't I get a welcome home kiss?"

"Caroline," Damon said.

"Bonnie," Caroline said.

"Caroline!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Not too bad of an idea," Kol said, earning a look from Bonnie.

"As much fun all this has all been, I have business to take care of today," Klaus said, standing up.

Caroline suddenly heard a noise, almost like the sound of something getting thrown in the air, coming by the window. Caroline eyes focused on the outside window, trying to see if she saw anything. Sure enough she saw an arrow flying towards the window, and her breath caught when she saw Hayley standing in front of the window.

"Hayley!" Caroline shouted, and rushed forward and tackled her on to the floor just as the window exploded from the arrow.

"Ugh," Hayley muttered, "What the hell?"

Caroline pushed herself off of Hayley, panicking when she started feeling the veins under her eyes make an appearance.

Rebekah and Elijah disappeared, probably to go find who shot the arrow while Klaus grabbed Hayley and moved her away from the window.

"Caroline?" Matt asked.

"Not now Matt," Caroline choked, trying to make an escape to the stairs, needing to get away from all the humans in the room.

Lexi was the one that rushed forward and grabbed both of her arms and stopped her. "Lexi, let me go," Caroline growled, trying to yank away from her.

"No Caroline, look at me, look at me!" Lexi snarled.

A sob shaking through her body as she swung around and starred at Lexi. "One of the other things I noticed when I was on the other side is how strong you are Caroline. Not just mentally, not just physically, but with your hunger. You can handle this Caroline; you're probably the only one of us in this room who went through what you did and can handle this. Running will not help," Lexi insisted.

"I'm going to lose control," Caroline whispered.

"No you won't, trust me, please," Lexi said.

"What happens if I do? What happens if I lose control?" Caroline asked.

"Well sweetie, there are seven other vampires here to stop you, one of them your Original hybrid boyfriend. Come on Caroline," Lexi whispered, dragging her back towards the living room.

Lexi managed to drag Caroline all the way into the living room door way, but then Caroline dropped all her weight and dug her heels in. Lexi was over 300 hundred years, though, and easily continued to drag Caroline into the living room until they stopped in front of Klaus.

"Here, help your girlfriend out," Lexi growled, and literally shoved Caroline against Klaus's chest.

"Lexi," Caroline said weakly. She started to move away when Klaus wrapped his strong arms around her and crushed her closer to his chest. Without another word, Klaus lifted her up and carried her to the kitchen, and away from the humans.

"Put me down," Caroline said.

"And let you go and attack the women carrying my child? I don't think so," He smirked, but sat her on top of the counter anyway.

"I just want to go, I can't stay here right now," Caroline muttered.

"Let's get something clear love," Klaus said, placing both his hands on either side of her. "You _are _staying here."

"Even if I go crazy and attack everyone?" Caroline asked.

"Here," Klaus said, grabbing a blood bag from the fridge and tossing it to her.

With a feral growl, Caroline ripped it open and took a long sip. A moan escaped her lips when the blood slid over her tongue and down her throat. The veins under her eyes came out and her eyes glowed. She opened her eyes and met Klaus's eyes, for the first time, she wasn't embarrassed by her vampirism. Around Klaus, it made her feel stronger, feel safe.

"I couldn't help but notice something love," Klaus said after a moment.

"What?" Caroline asked.

"You didn't deny it," Klaus said.

"Didn't deny what?" Caroline asked, knowing exactly what he meant.

"What Lexi said," Klaus said.

"What about what Lexi said?" Caroline asked.

"Playing shy I see," Klaus smirked. "You never denied it."

"Do you want me to apologize? I was at the time fighting not to rip open your real girlfriend's throat, so forgive me for not correcting her. I promise that's the first thing I'll do when I see her," Caroline snapped.

Caroline jumped down from the counter, but before she could move Klaus's body was there, pinning her to it.

"Move," Caroline growled.

"Let's get something straight love, Hayley is not my girlfriend, simply carrying my child. There is nothing between us," Klaus growled.

"Didn't stop you from sleeping with her did it," Caroline snapped.

"I'm allowed to sleep with whomever I wish, Caroline. As far as I'm concern there was nothing going on between you and I at the time," Klaus said.

"Still isn't," Caroline said.

"Sure about that love?" Klaus asked.

"Don't you have Hayley to go check on," Caroline said evenly.

Klaus's eyes glowed and a growl rumbled from deep down in his throat, but he let Caroline go. She walked pass him and to the stairs. She now had enough control to stay in the same room with all the humans, but she didn't want to be in the same room with Klaus, or Hayley for that matter.

When she was on the other side and when she woke up she was thinking how hard it would be to leave Klaus, but now she was starting to think of all the reasons why she shouldn't stay, they would end up being the death of each other, well, more like her. Klaus couldn't exactly die, and she could die too easily. What would happen if he got angry with her? Accidents happen, and she knew if she died her friends would find a way to kill him, and make sure there blood line stayed alive.

Maybe her and Klaus weren't meant for each other, maybe this was all a mistake.

Tomorrow Caroline knew she would have to make her decision to stay or go, and right now going sounded like the best option.

**Im not sure whether I should ship Bonnie and Kol, let me know what you think!Review and let me know what you think, or if I missed anything. Thanks and hope you enjoyed!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry I waited so long! I don't want to be one of those writers that won't add anything because of reviews, it's just everything's crazy with Christmas coming up and to be completely honest, every time I tried to write it just sucked. So sorry if I upset any one, and I promise ill post often! Hope you enjoy **

The craving for blood wasn't as bad as it was before, but it was still there. Now Caroline knew she could handle it, even if she couldn't she wasn't going to stay in this room. Besides, today was the day her and her friends were supposed to go home, and Caroline wanted to shop before they did. Also, there was Elena to deal with. It shouldn't be so hard to apologize; after all, they both were drunk and didn't know what they were saying.

Caroline got dressed and headed down stairs. No one was in the kitchen, so Caroline helped herself to the blood bags in the fridge.

"Hey," Elena said, walking in the room.

"Oh, hey," Caroline said.

After a strained silence, Caroline was the one to speak up. "Look, I'm sorry about the other night, I was drunk and shouldn't have said what I did."

"It's not all your fault Care. I shouldn't of opened my mouth either," Elena smiled. The girls hugged, all things done wrong forgiven.

"So since this is out last day in New Orleans do you want to go shopping?" Caroline asked.

"Yes! I better go wake Bonnie up and see if she wants to go to," Elena smiled, walking away.

Caroline smiled and turned towards the sink, rinsing out her glass of blood. Despite how much they all argued, they were family. They would always forgive each other.

"Hello love, I see you're in a better mood," Klaus said from the doorway.

"Try not to ruin it," Caroline snapped.

"And why would I do that? I like it when I see that beautiful smile," Klaus said.

Luckily Jeremy came in the room, saving Caroline from trying to come up with something snarky to say to Klaus after that comment. Seriously, who could be mad after someone said that to you?

"Hey Jer, want to go shopping with us girls?" Caroline asked cheerfully.

"An all-girl shopping trip, no thanks," He said.

"Are you sure? We could make it a shopping trip for those who died and got brought back to life?" Caroline said.

"Thanks but no thanks," Jeremy laughed. "Besides, Elena hasn't died yet."

"How do you think I became a vampire?" Elena asked, walking into the kitchen with Bonnie at her heels.

"It's not the same though," Jeremy said.

"It is. I died, drowned to be exact, and came back a vampire. So, I died and got brought back to life, "Elena said.

"But you didn't have to spend days on the other side fighting off vampires did you?" Caroline muttered.

The room grew quite as everyone waited for a fight to break out, but Caroline wasn't going to fight Elena over this.

"Sorry, it kind of slipped out," Caroline said, wincing.

"It's okay, you did just go through a lot, I understand," Elena said.

"I sense another argument brewing," Lexi said, coming in the kitchen.

"Argument avoided," Bonnie corrected.

"Want to come girl shopping with us Lexi?" Caroline asked.

"I'd love to go, thank you so much for asking," Rebekah smirked, also coming in.

"Go where?" Catherine asked.

"Oh my God, was there a memo saying meet in the kitchen? God!" Caroline exclaimed.

"Since there is one, I have a few questions for Bonnie,"Lexi said. "I don't understand what you did you yesterday to bring us back. I thought you didn't have magic?"

"I don't, but I'm the anchor. Anything involving the other side involves me. So what I did had to do with the other side so I could do it. I had to bring Caroline back to her body so I fed her Klaus's blood, and to keep her there I had to make Klaus keep his hand around her heart," Bonnie explained.

"What did Katherine have to do with it?" Elena asked.

"Because Katherine was friends with the tomb vampires, her blood was what made them weaker," Bonnie said.

"Where is the dying old bitch?" Damon asked.

"She said she didn't want to stay in the same house with the vampire that tried to kill her for over 500 years, she left," Matt said.

"How do you know where she is?" Rebekah asked, glaring at Matt.

Suddenly the kitchen was filled with noise and people sarcastic remarks to Rebekah

Caroline stomped away from everyone and out the front door, desperately needing the fresh air. She liked to be in control, needed to be in control, it made her feel secure, and in that kitchen, everyone was everywhere and she was on the verge of a panic attack.

This was not how she wanted to spend her last day in New Orleans freaking out the entire time. And most definitely did not want this to be her last day with Klaus.

It wasn't going to get any better by standing out here; she needed to get a move on. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and walked in.

"Hey, we were thinking about leaving here in 10 minutes, is that okay with you?" Bonnie asked, pausing halfway up the stairs.

"Let's make it 5, I want to get a move on," Caroline smiled, acting as happy and excited as she could be.

**(LATER)**

"I'm pretty sure I just maxed out my card," Bonnie laughed, nearly falling from all the bags on her arms.

"Join the club," Elena smiled.

They all managed to get into the house without falling, barley.

"Where the hell where you guys, you went shopping hours ago?" Damon asked. "We have a plane to catch."

"Why not stay and extra day?" Klaus asked, joining them in the hallway. "Stay one more night, come have drinks with us."

"We're celebrating our once dead brother but now risen," Elijah said while Kol came down the stairs.

One more night to spend with Klaus? It was dangerous, a lot could happen in one night. Something that could change Caroline's life in an instant.

"No, I don't think so, we all have classes to catch up to," Elena said.

"I think it sounds like a great idea, just give me a minute," Caroline said, not really caring. Whatever happens? Besides, she couldn't exactly leave the man she loved behind without a simple explanation of what happened.

"Caroline, "Elena began.

"You guys can go ahead if you want, what's one more day of work missed?" Caroline asked over her shoulder, already on her way upstairs.

She moved quickly, her jeans and t-shirt weren't going to cut it. She threw cloths out of her suitcases, sorted through all of her new cloths, and got it down to two things.

A black skirt with a low cut white top, or a short black dress that clung to ever curve and barley covered her ass.

Going with the dress, she pulled out a new pair and black boots with a heel and headed down stairs, feeling confident in what she was wearing.

Kol was the first one to notice her, his eyes going wide for just a second before he smirked, ruining the precious look on his face.

"Well, well Miss. Forbes. If I would have known you cleaned up this good I would've been looking after you while I was on the other side," He smirked, his gaze wondering up and down her.

"Looking after me, or staring at me while I showered?" Caroline asked sarcastically.

"Well, someone's got to make sure you don't fall and hurt yourself," Kol laughed.

"And I will hurt you," Klaus said, eyes glued to Caroline. She looked fabulous, every delicious curve outlined. And he didn't want anyone to look at her, let alone be in the same room with her.

"You look great Care, but are you sure you want to stay another day?" Elena asked.

"Yupp. My first drink in New Orleans was filled with some kind of witchy poison that killed me. My goal is to drink so much that is over rules that," Caroline smiled.

"Shall we go then, long night ahead of us if you're planning to get completely wasted," Klaus smiled.

"Ready whenever you are," Caroline said, following the Original out the door.

**(LATER)**

With a high pitch laugh, Caroline stumbled in the mansion door, nearly falling on her face if Klaus hadn't caught her. She giggled some more and fell into him. "I'm drunk," She giggled.

"No sweetheart, you are wasted," Klaus corrected.

"No, I'm trashed," She said.

"Hammered."

"Tipsy!" Caroline shouted happily, and the broke into giggles, knowing it sounded stupid, and far from the truth.

"Come on love, let's get you up to bed," Klaus said, gently steering her towards the stair.

She fell and managed to crawl up two before Klaus picked her up and carried her the rest. She was surprised she could even breathe on her own. The first hour of drinking consisted of Kol trying out new drinks and forcing Caroline to join him. The second and third hour was spent trying to explain to Kol why girls didn't like to be called servants. The fourth hour was spent dancing, meeting new people, and taking shot after shot. The fifth hour was spent doing things Caroline normally wouldn't do, like doing body shots and playing beer pong, but loser had to strip. After Caroline got the guy she was against to be completely naked except his boxers, Klaus managed to pull her away, along with the help of Kol.

Now she was being carried up stairs by Klaus, hoping she wouldn't say anything that she would regret in the morning. And hoping to God this dress would stop riding up, because pretty soon her red panties would be showing.

"So Klaus, let me ask you a question," Caroline said.

"Yes Caroline?" Klaus sighed.

"Why did you sleep with Hayley?" Caroline asked throughing all care to the wind.

Klaus stopped for a second starred down at her, his body tense.

"I only ask because I personally don't see what the big deal is," Caroline shrugged.

"Your jealous side is coming through Caroline," Kol said, walking past the two and into the bedroom next to hers, winking at her before closing the door.

"He's right," Caroline sighed, resting her head on Klaus's shoulder. "It's the alcohol; it's loosened my damn tongue."

"Not all entirely your fault love, I did give shove drink after drink your way," Klaus said, setting her on the bed.

"I wasn't complaining," Caroline smiled.

"No, you weren't," Klaus agreed.

They both fell into a comfortable silence, Caroline laying on the bed, and Klaus sitting beside her.

"What am I going to do tomorrow Klaus?" Caroline whispered.

"Well, I assume your going to go back to Mystic Fall's and return to your normal college life. Forgetting all about your little adventure here," Klaus said, his eyes darkening at the thought of it.

"What if I don't want to leave?" Caroline asked quietly, looking at her hands.

Klaus reached over and grabbed her hands, forcing her to look at him while he asked her," What are you saying Caroline?"

"I'm saying, I don't want to leave here, I don't want to go back to Mystic Falls and live that normal College life, I don't want to forget about this adventure here," Caroline said, sitting up.

"Then stay," Klaus said.

"You make it sound so simple!" Caroline exclaimed.

"Because it is Caroline. Stay here in New Orleans with me, let me show you all the things I promised," Klaus said.

"But I have a life back in Mystic Falls, I have family, I have-" Caroline got cut off as Klaus pressed his lips gently against hers. She was so surprised, but so happy and relieved. He gently forced her mouth open, deepening the nearly cried out when he moved his mouth away from hers, wanting it to last longer, and needing it to last longer.

"Stay Caroline please," he whispered.

"Klaus," She began.

"Think about it, please. Tomorrow I have a meeting with my protégé, and when i get back and if your not here, then I'll know your answer," Klaus said, staring into her eyes. "Goodnight Caroline," He whispered, kissing her forehead and getting up and leaving, closing the door behind him.

Caroline collapsed on her bed, hoping tomorrow came.

**(THE NEXT DAY)**

Caroline paced her room, trying to make up her mind. It was currently 12 o'clock, she woke up at 6 but spent the entire morning getting dressed and deciding what to do. If she stayed behind, then things between her and Klaus would become serious, and if things between her and Klaus got too serious everything would change. But if she went home, she would always have that feeling of regret, and always wondering what would of happened if she stayed here in New Orleans. There were so much things at stake for any choice she made. She knew her friends were going to wonder where she was, so she straightened her shoulders and headed downstairs. The good news was Klaus wasn't there, he was in some kind of meeting with his protégée, meaning that was one less person she had to deal with.

"Hey Care, didn't expect you to ever get out of bed," Bonnie said looking up from the book she was reading when Caroline walked into the living room.

"Sorry I've been getting everything together," Caroline shrugged.

"We have a plan to catch at 5, so I suggest you're ready and packed," Elena said from her spot of the couch.

"Where is everyone?" Caroline asked.

"Jeremy and Matt caught a plan early this morning, and Stefan and Lexi said they were going to drive back and catch up," Bonnie said.

"Damon said he had some old friends to catch up with," Elena said.

"Oh, I see," Caroline muttered, looking down at her hands.

"I can't wait till we get back. I say we throw another party," Elena said, oblivious to Caroline's sudden mood change.

"Don't you remember what happened at the last one?" Caroline asked, remembering Jesse, someone she started caring about.

"This one will be different, I promise. Just leave me in charge of everything and all you have to do is have fun," Elena grinned.

"I'm not going back," Caroline blurted out.

Bonnie looked up in shock while the smile on Elena's face disappeared.

"What do you mean you're not going back?" Elena asked.

"I mean, I'm going to stay here in New Orleans, with Klaus," Caroline said.

"Caroline, you can't just stay here," Elena said.

"I can do whatever I want Elena," Caroline said irritated. "You should be happy; since I'm leaving it really will be all about you."

"Care, are you sure about this?" Bonnie asked, standing up.

"Yeah, I actually am," Caroline said.

"Did Klaus compel you to stay here?" Elena asked.

"Excuse me?" Caroline asked.

"What's going on here?" Damon asked, joining them.

"Klaus compelled Caroline to stay here," Elena said.

"Oh my God Elena, you are so judgmental. Klaus did not compel me to stay here, I'm choosing to stay here," Caroline snapped.

"Have you forgotten what he's done to us?" Elena asked, glaring at her.

"No Elena I haven't, but I also remember all he's done for us," Caroline said.

"He tried to kill me, he killed my Aunt Jena, he killed all those werewolves, he turned Tyler into a hybrid! He made Stefan turn off his emotions, he's evil Caroline. All the things he's done to hurt you, Bonnie, me!" Elena exclaimed.

"What about Damon?" Caroline asked evenly.

"Damon is nothing compared to Klaus," Elena snapped.

"Really? He killed Zach, Vickie, he re-opened the tomb causing vampires to run rampant, he technically cause the death of John, and there are plenty more people that he has hurt, so you have no right in judging me," Caroline said.

"We're supposed to be friends Caroline. Yes, Damon's done all those things, but he has never hurt one of us directly," Elena sighed.

Wow," Caroline muttered quietly. "You truly are a horrible friend. He tried to kill Bonnie, and do you really want me to bring up what he did to me?"

"You weren't complaining, "Elena growled.

"Pretty hard to when you're compelled not to," Caroline said evenly. "Look Elena, I'm staying here with Klaus. If you don't agree with it, that's your fault."

"So that's how this ends?" Elena asked quietly.

"I guess so," Caroline shrugged.

"Then I'm really sorry about this," Elena said.

With vampire speed, Elena broke a wooden chair and came flying at Caroline, throwing her against the wall and stabbing her in the stomach with the wooden chair. Caroline cried out in pain, but it quickly got replaced with anger. With a growl, Caroline out muscled Elena and pulled the stake out. She grabbed hold of Elena's throat and slammed her against the wall, pushing the stake through her chest.

Suddenly Caroline was yanked away from Elena and thrown across the room. She recovered quickly and glared at Damon.

"Trust me Blondie, you don't want to do this," Damon said.

"Actually I think I do," Caroline growled.

"We've been through this before, I'm older then you, stronger then you," Damon said.

"And like I told you before, I'm angrier!" Caroline snarled, and charged at Damon, throwing him back against the wall and before Elena could stop her, shoved a stake through his chest. She didn't kill him, she didn't want to, but she did grave his heart, wanting him to hurt.

"Damon!" Elena yelled, rushing forward Caroline out of the way. Caroline moved willingly, backing out of the room. She found Bonnie standing in the doorway, watching everything, along with everyone else, including; Stefan, Lexi, Hayley, Elijah, Rebekah, Kol, and yes, Klaus.

Caroline stopped and met Klaus's eyes, needing to see what his reaction was. Not finding any emotion at all, Caroline met Bonnie gaze, waiting for Bonnie's disagreement.

"I don't agree with what you're doing Caroline, but's it's your decision, and while I don't like it, I respect it," Bonnie said, pulling her into a hug. Bonnie then turned and met Klaus's eyes. "But know this Klaus, I don't care whether I have magic or not, if you hurt her, I will hurt you."

With that said, Bonnie turned and walked up the stairs. Caroline couldn't help but smile at her friend's protectiveness, and followed her, helping her best friend pack.

**(LATER)**

"Promise you will call every day, no matter what," Bonnie said.

"I will," Caroline smiled, hugging her best friends for probably the hundredth time,

"And if you miss one day, I will personally come down here and kick every Original in this city's ass," Bonnie said.

"I'd like to see you try," Kol smirked.

Bonnie shot him a dirty look but said nothing more. She wasn't going to let Kol or anyone else ruin her goodbye to Caroline. Elena had left after getting Damon off the floor, probably on her way to Mystic Fall's, Stefan and Lexi left 20 minutes ago, but Bonnie was having trouble leaving Caroline.

"Ignore him," Caroline smiled. "You have a plan to catch."

"I know, I just hate the fact that you and Elena are fighting, she should've said goodbye," Bonnie said.

"To be completely fair, I wouldn't say goodbye if she nearly stabbed my boyfriend in the heart," Caroline said.

"At least you looked hot doing it," Bonnie offered.

They both smiled at that, but both of them knowing it was time to say goodbye. "Call me when you get to Mystic Falls," Caroline ordered, closing the car door for her.

"I promise, be careful!" She called out the window, driving away.

Caroline had a feeling being careful wasn't an option when around Klaus. She would always being doing something she would regret later; she would always feel things she shouldn't feel. And in some weird way Caroline was looking forward to it. No more Elena to focus on, no more Tyler, no more school, all she had to do was call her mom, but that could wait till tomorrow. She wanted to enjoy her new life in New Orleans before crushing her mom spirits. Every ounce of stress left her body thinking about all the good things could happen. But along with the good things came the bad, the only question was if Caroline could handle it.

**Okay, so not my best ending, but I was stumped. Hope you enjoyed and review, let me know what you think and if I messed anything up. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks you so much for all the reviews, I really appreciate it! Sorry to any of you who didn't like how I handled the Elena thing, but I wanted this story to be focused on Caroline and how strong she truly is. So, I'm going to stop talking now because I'm starting to become a little corny... Let me know what you think and enjoy!**

Caroline did her best to sneak down stairs to the kitchen where all the blood bags, but really what was the point? She stayed here for Klaus, and to be truthful, she should have talked to him yesterday instead of blowing him off, but she was afraid. Besides, one way or another this conversation was going to happen.

She made it to the kitchen with no trouble, even drank some with no problem, but the minute she turned around, an original was standing behind her, but not the one she was expecting.

"Elijah," Caroline said, exhaling.

"Good morning Miss. Forbes," Elijah smiled. "You're up early."

"Yeah, well, a lame attempt to avoid Klaus as long as possible," Caroline shrugged.

"I don't believe you have to worry about that, he has left already," Elijah said.

"Where did he go?" Caroline frowned.

Elijah was silent for a moment, regarding Caroline carefully. "Did he tell you anything about what's going on?"

"To be honest, we haven't talked all that much," Caroline shrugged.

"We use to rule over New Orleans, my family and I. While we were here Niklaus met Marcel, who was a young slave boy. Niklaus took this boy in and raised him like a son, eventually turning him. Mikael then came after us, causing us to leave, and Marcel then proceeded to take over the quarter. Niklaus was ruthless in regaining control over the city we built, and he accomplished just that, but people are still loyal to Marcel. The arrow attack on Hayley proved that," Elijah explained.

"So what is Klaus trying to do, force people into being loyal to him?" Caroline asked.

"Something like that," Elijah said.

"He does realize that will never work, right?" Caroline asked.

"Hopefully you can enlighten him," Elijah smiled. "And avoiding him will never work Caroline, besides he deserves an answer, don't you think?"

Before she could reply, he left, leaving Caroline holding a cold blood bag and even more confused than before. But since she was here, no point in not looking around right? Especially with Klaus gone it should be simpler and maybe time would slow down and give Caroline time to think!

(LATER)

As it turns out, time didn't slow down, it actually seemed to go by faster. One minute she was in the library and it was 3 o'clock, and the next thing she knew she was sitting beside the pool and it was 6 o'clock.

That's were Klaus found her, just sitting Indian style by the pool, starring into the blue water. "You could get in," he offered, walking over to join her.

She looked up at him and smiled. "I don't have a swimsuit with me."

"Swim suits are over rated anyway," Klaus shrugged.

"Klaus!" Caroline exclaimed, but grinned anyways.

"I'm glad you stayed Caroline," Klaus said after a minute.

"About that, we need to talk," Caroline said.

"About?" Klaus asked.

"Please, don't expect anything Klaus, just because we kissed," Caroline said.

"You make it sound small," Klaus said, slightly irritated.

"Klaus, I was drunk, emotionally and in the middle of a break down. What else am I supposed to think about it?" Caroline asked, getting frustrated herself.

"No, you're right, it was nothing Caroline, nothing at all," Klaus said, standing up to leave.

"Klaus wait," Caroline said, grabbing his arm and standing up as well. "Look, I gave up a lot to be here with you, to see what happens between us. All I'm asking is give me time give me time out what I'm feeling."

"Fine, but you have no right to be angry what happened between me and Hayley," Klaus said evenly.

"That's different," Caroline argued.

"How so? Are you telling me you didn't sleep with Tyler while we weren't together?" Klaus said.

"That made no sense," Caroline snapped.

"And neither are you. We weren't together then, so why does it bother you so much that I slept with her?" Klaus asked.

"Because Klaus, I don't understand why her, why her of all people you had to sleep with," Caroline said.

"Are you jealous?"

"No Klaus I'm not jealous, and I don't expect you to understand what I'm feeling, but this hurts. And I'm sorry, but this is going to take some time to get over," Caroline said.

Klaus met her eyes, seeing the pain in them, and the anger. Disgusted with himself for making her feel this way and turned around and walked away, not wanting to see all that pain.

Caroline watched him go, her heart heavy. She wanted to chase after him and explain all the reasons why this bothered her, but she wasn't ready, and she was afraid if she said something now it would ruin their relationship.

With a heart wrenched sigh, Caroline sat back down and starred into the water, letting her mind wonder away.

(LATER)

"Well isn't this a pitiful sight," Rebekah said, walking over to Caroline.

"I'm not in the mood," Caroline grumbled.

"Trouble in paradise?" Rebekah asked.

"Something like that," Caroline muttered.

"Well honestly, what else do you expect? Being in love with my brother and all, you must be asking for trouble," Rebekah said. "And don't even try to deny it, what other reason would you stay behind for?"

"I'm not in love with your brother. I have feeling for him that I'm trying to figure out," Caroline snapped.

"I've dealt with Nik for over 1,000 years, and I've never seen him act this way over a girl, especially one of your nature," Rebekah said.

"Your point?"

"That you must be pretty special if Nik is in love with you. And I know how he can be, a downright pain in the ass, but he is worthy of love. But he's also capable of revenge. So I suggest you don't toy with him like before and sort out those feeling rather quick. It would be rather a shame if he severed your head from your neck."

"I thought you didn't like me?"  
"I don't but you distract my brother, keeping him off my back. Also, I found it amusing watching you kick that little doppelganger's ass along with her boyfriend. What did he ever do to you?

"When I was human fed off of me, used me as his spy, and had sex with me, all the while compelling me not to freak out and go along with it," Caroline said.

"Sounds more like he abused you, raped you, and used you for information," Rebekah said.

"Either way, it's over and done with," Caroline shrugged.

"Want me to kick his ass?" Rebekah offered.

Caroline laughed, but shook her head. "Sounds great, but Elena already hates me, I don't think sending the scariest original after her boyfriend will help our already ruined friendship."

"I personal don't think her friendships worth it in the first place," Rebekah shrugged, walking away and leaving Caroline to think that over. She was right in a way, Elena was more trouble than good, but still, she was a good friend when she wanted to be.

What was Caroline doing? She needed to focus on her, this was time for her to figure everything out, not Elena time.

Caroline silently made a promise to herself that from this moment on there would be no more Elena gilbert moments, at least not while she was hear with Klaus. It was a promise Caroline would end up keeping.

**So, what did you think about Caroline's first day in New Orleans? A little boring, I know, I just wanted to clear things up, and what do you guys think about the start of Caroline and Rebekah's friendship? I kinda like it, but that's just me! Let me know what you think or any mistakes that I made!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for all the reviews, appreciate it! And a little warning...someone new is coming into the story...:) Enjoy! **

"Drop it Klaus," Caroline sighed, jogging down the stairs.

"Tell me what he did to you and I will," Klaus growled, stopping her at the bottom.

"It's other with, there's no point in bringing it up. Drop it," Caroline snapped, walking away and towards the kitchen.

"I certainly will not drop it. If you won't tell me what he did to you, I will personally visit him and find out myself," Klaus said.

"I don't understand why you're making such a big deal over this! You weren't even in my life at the time, why do you care?" Caroline asked.

"Do you really have to ask love?"

"Please, drop it. I moved on, I got over it, I don't even understand why you even are on it," Caroline said. "Wait, you were listening to Rebekah and my conversation!"

"Maybe so, but that doesn't change the fact that you won't answer my question!"

"Now I most defiantly won't, seeming as you weren't even supposed to hear it."

"I could compel it out of you."

"Do it and you'll prove to be an even bigger dick then I thought."

"You have no idea love."

"Niklaus, as much as I hate to interrupt, it seems Marcel is here and wants to speak with you, saying it's urgent," Elijah said, standing the door way in the kitchen.

"We will discuss this later," Klaus growled, pointing at me.

"Don't hold your breath," Caroline snapped.

Elijah shot her an amusing look, earning a glare from her. "You truly bring out the best in him Caroline."

"Really? All I see is the annoying," Caroline growled.

"Yes, well, you'll learn over time there isn't much of a difference," Elijah shrugged.

Caroline laughed, despite herself, and grabbed a blood bag and headed out the door to her room, passing Hayley on the way. Caroline didn't give it much thought, knowing if she did she might just pack her bags and leave. She really shouldn't be complaining over Klaus and Hayley, he was right, they weren't together and she probably was sleeping with Tyler at the time, but Klaus didn't get it. Hayley managed to steal Caroline's boyfriend away, and despite what Tyler told her, Caroline wasn't sure whether they slept together or not. And then Hayley slept with Klaus. Yes, they weren't a couple then , but just because Caroline couldn't figure out what her feeling were for Klaus didn't mean she wanted him with anyone else.

God she was a mess. She spent the rest of the afternoon cleaning and unpacking, and even managed to sleep some. She hasn't gotten a lot of it since she came back from the other side. Her dreams were usually about the tomb vampires and Caroline didn't want to see them. She even called Bonnie like she promised, and while she didn't get in detail about what she was feeling, she had a feeling Bonnie heard enough and knew what she talking about.

Around 7 o'clock a knock sounded on Caroline door. She opened it to find Hayley standing there, almost looking nervous.

"I need a favor from you," Hayley said.

"Last time you asked for a favor I died," Caroline pointed out.

"This is about my baby, please," Hayley said.

"What?" Caroline asked.

"I can't tell you here, please, just come with me, I'll explain on the way," Hayley said.

Caroline thought about, wondering if she could trust the wolf, if anything happened Caroline knew Hayley would have to answer to Klaus, so she thought what the hell and went with her.

"So, where are we going?" Caroline asked after five minutes on the road.

"I need to see the witches that tied my baby to Klaus. They have to undo it," Hayley said.

"Why? Why do you need my help for this anyway?"

"Klaus is at war with Marcel and every werewolf in New Orleans, anything could happen to him, and that means happen to my child. I need your help because I need your protection from these witches. You're stronger than me and I might need the help," Hayley shrugged.

"Why didn't you ask Elijah, or Rebekah?"

"Because neither of them knows I'm connected to him. He doesn't even know, he doesn't know you're in love with him too."

"What?"

"Elijah lied and said it required someone from Klaus's blood line to take it, not someone that loved him."

"Oh," Caroline whispered.

"Here we are," Hayley muttered, pulling in front of a bar.

They walked in the bar, and several people got up and got in a fighting stance, looking for a fight.

"Hayley, you shouldn't of come here," Sofia said.

"You have to remove the spell off of my baby," Hayley said.

"You mean your monster?" Spat one of the witches.

"She's not a monster," Hayley growled. Oh, so it was a she, good to know, Caroline thought.

"Look Hayley, even if we wanted to remove the spell, you know what would happen," Sofia said.

"Klaus is in charge now, he'll take care of it," Hayley said, but Caroline wasn't listening to them, she was listening to the noise outside. It sounded like people shuffling around and the noise of hushed whispers, and then the sound of a gun click.

"Hayley, we have to get out of here," Caroline said, grabbing on to wolf's arm. Caroline turned towards the door and right into a wooden stake to her stomach, and the hands grabbed her neck and twisted, and then everything went black.

(LATER)

Caroline woke up slowly, moving around her neck trying to regain feeling in it. Someone stabbed her and broke her neck. Someone was about to get there ass beat. She looked around and found herself chained to a wall, Hayley knocked out beside her. (Breathing, Caroline checked)

"Hello?" Caroline called out, yanking on her chains. She did not sign up for this. She wasn't expecting to be a wolf's protector.

The big metal door made a loud creaking noise, and slowly pushed open, and walked in was someone who Caroline thought she wouldn't see again.

"Tyler?" She whispered.

**Yes, Tyler is here! I wasn't going to add him, but it wouldn't be a true Klaroline story without him! A little more exciting then the last chapter, and sorry if it's too short, but I want to space everything out and go slow! Review and let me know what you think or any mistakes I made. Thanks!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Like always, thanks for the reviews, and from here on out, I'm gonna be doing some Tyler hatin, sorry for anyone who likes him! Hope I don't offend anyone!**

"Niklaus," Elijah said, walking through the library doors.

"What can I do for you Elijah?" Klaus asked, setting his book aside.

"It seems that Hayley and Miss. Forbes are missing. I was wondering if you knew where they are," Elijah said.

"I am not their keeper brother, and as for Miss. Forbes, she can very well take care of herself," Klaus smiled, thinking about what she did to Damon and Elena.

"She is still a young vampire Niklaus, in a city full of vampires who is out for your blood. What do you think will happen if they find out how you feel for this girl? And Hayley is carrying your child, she is your responsibility."

"I will find them."

"I hope so, because if you do not, I will."

(REBEKAH AND MARCEL)

"I thought I taught you better Marcel," Rebekah said, standing in front of the table he was sitting as with some blonde slut.

"Rebekah, what can I do for you?" Marcel asked.

"Well for starters, get rid of the slut and then we can have a proper conversation," Rebekah said.

The blonde shot Rebekah a dirty look, but got up when Rebekah returned it.

"Was that really necessary?" Marcel asked.

"yes, she was making me sick," Rebekah shrugged.

"What do you want?"

"I want to know why you gave up so easily."

"I haven't."

Then why are you sitting here on your ass while Klaus is out ruling your city."

"I don't have to explain my reasons to you Rebekah."

"You do when I risked my life to help you destroy my brother. I could have been daggered Marcel, for all I bloody well know is he's planning to dagger me at this moment. I betrayed my own flesh and blood, you owe it to me to at least fight back."

Marcel regarded her quietly, trying to find the right words to say to her. He appreciated what she did for him, what she risked for him, but when the time came, he had to worry about himself. She couldn't die, he could, and he worked too hard to end at the hands of Klaus Mikaelson. He felt bad for ending things the way he did with her, but the only way too truly earn Klaus's trust; he had to be on Klaus's side and Klaus's side alone. And she said it herself, any moment he could dagger her, and it would be better if he acted like he didn't care, even though deep down he did.

"Hello little sister, Marcel," Klaus said, standing by their table.

"Nik, what do you want?" Rebekah asked, glaring at him.

"Don't be so rude little sister, maybe I just wanted to share a few drinks with my dead sister and good friend Marcel," Klaus smiled.

"You'd sooner rip out your own heart then share anything with me," Rebekah snapped.

"Maybe so, but don't be so quick to judge, especially after you betrayed your own flesh and blood to destroy me," He said.

"What do you want Nik," Rebekah growled.

"I was wondering if you have seen the werewolf carrying my child and Miss. Forbes."

"Oh yes, Miss. Forbes, the blonde baby vampire who you're in love with."

"Have you seen them?" Klaus growled.

"Why, can't keep your women on their leashed? Look at this, Niklaus, the all-powerful hybrid, beat by a pregnant werewolf and a baby vampire," Rebekah laughed.

Klaus growled and grabbed her by the throat, lifting her up and out of her chair. "Be careful little sister, I have very little patience for you today. And don't think I haven't forgotten that little stunt you pulled plotting against me. Where are they?"

"I don't know," Rebekah chocked, clawing at his hands.

Marcel stood there, witnessing the scene. He wanted to interfere and stop Klaus, but he was supposed to be on Klaus's side, not Rebekah's. Besides, he now knew one of Klaus's weaknesses, this girl called Miss. Forbes, who he was supposedly in love with. Rebekah thought he was giving up, but he was far from it, he was only just getting started.

"You're pathetic," Klaus growled, throwing her down against the table and walking out.

Rebekah say up and glared after him. He was so focused on ruling, and on his anger he didn't realize he was going to lose everyone who cared about him along the way.

(CAROLINE AND HAYLEY)

"Tyler?" Caroline repeated, starring in shock at her ex-boyfriend.

"Caroline," Tyler said.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She asked.

"I have some un-finished business with Klaus," He shrugged, closing the door.

"What do you mean you have un-finished business with Klaus? He'll kill you," Caroline snapped.

"Not unless I kill him first," Tyler said evenly.

"Do you realize how crazy that sounds? You can't kill him Tyler!" Caroline exclaimed.

"He ruined my entire life Caroline; I have to at least try."

"You do realize what will happen if you kill him, you kill _everyone_ in his blood line, including you, including me."

"I'll find a way so we it doesn't kill all of us, but I will kill him, I have to."

"What does any of this have to do with me?" Caroline asked after a moment. "Let me and Hayley go."

"No, your leverage. Klaus cares about you, and Hayley's carrying his child."

"So that's all I am? Bait?"

"It's nothing personal Care, I just, I can't go on knowing he's won!" Tyler exclaimed, pacing the small cell they were in.

"What has he won Tyler? I don't understand this!"

"He's won everything! He's taken everything away from me, including you."

"No, you're not allowed to do that, you're not even aloud to say that! You had me, but then you went and are trying to play super hero and kill Klaus. It won't work," She added quietly.

"I lost you Care, even before any of this happened, even before he killed my mom. You're in love with him, aren't you?" Tyler asked.

"What I feel is none of your business," Caroline snapped. "Let me and Hayley go Tyler, please."

"No. You never let me explain why I need Hayley."

"Then why do you need Hayley?"

"The monster growing inside her, it has the blood to create Hybrids. By creating Hybrids I can have them come together and will can finish Klaus off once and for all."

"My baby is not a monster," Hayley growled, now sitting up. Caroline hadn't even noticed she woke up.

"I'm sorry Hayley, but this is the way it has to be," Tyler said walking towards her.

"Tyler, don't do this!" Caroline yelled, yanking on the chains. Tyler pulled a knife from his pocket, and lifted Hayley shirt, exposing her slightly swollen belly.

"Please, Tyler, don't," Hayley begged, struggling against him.

Tyler ignored her and pressed the tip of it into her belly, slowly starting to slide it across. With a loud growl, Caroline yanked as hard as she could against the chains, and ripped them off the wall. She grabbed Tyler and through him away from Hayley, picking the wolf up and making an escape to the door. She managed to get out of the abandoned building, and out to the woods, buts that where Tyler caught her. Caroline set Hayley down and stood in front her, protecting her.

"Caroline, you don't want to do this. You know you're no match for a Hybrid," Tyler said.

"And you're no match for a pissed off teenage vampire," Caroline snapped.

Tyler just shook his head and charged at her. Caroline was quicker though, and managed to get an arm around his neck and twisted it, snapping it. She stood there, breathing heavy just for a second, starring down at Tyler's body.

"Come on, let's get you home," She said, picking Hayley back up and using vampire speed, got them home.

**So, in case you haven't caught on yet, I'm not going to have Caroline hate Hayley, but there not exactly Bff's either, and you won't be seeing Tyler for a while but trust me, he'll be back! Review and let me know what you think and any mistakes I made!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm getting a lot of stuff on why I added Tyler in, so I think I owe some of you an explanation. Klaroline is all about drama, and the fact that Klaus, who is evil and dark, is in love with someone as innocent, pure, and filled with light as Caroline. And one of the reasons why they aren't together is most likely because of Tyler, or it use to be. Without Tyler, there would be nothing to Klaroline. Another thing is people are a little upset with the Hayley and Klaus thing. For starters, people don't like the fact that he's in love with Caroline but slept with Hayley. Klaus does whatever he wants, and apparently whoever he wants. Klaus isn't going to stop his life, just because he has feeling for someone who doesn't return them. And Caroline was with Tyler during all of this, so why can't Klaus be with someone? Anyway, just my option, and please, keep expressing yours, I just wanted to explain why I felt the need for all this to happen. Thanks, review, and hope you enjoy!**

Caroline didn't let Hayley down until they stepped inside the house. It was dark and quit and Caroline couldn't hear anyone.

"I wonder where everyone is," Hayley muttered.

"Probably out looking for you," Caroline shrugged, frowning when she noticed Hayley's hand on her stomach. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just scared me a little," Hayley shrugged. They fell into an awkward silence, until finally Caroline ended it by moving. "I'm going to get something to eat, are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just going to get some sleep. Thanks for helping me out tonight, and kind of saving me."

"Yeah of course," Caroline said, walking in the kitchen.

She pulled out a blood bag cold, and jumped on top of the counter. She wanted to feel bad over Tyler, she really did, but after what he just did? Maybe it was time she really moved on and forgot about him, but how do you forget your first true love? Were they even in love? No, she wasn't going to think about that now.

Suddenly the front door crashed open ad she heard Klaus yelling. "Where the hell are they?" He growled.

"Ones in the kitchen," Caroline called out, taking a long sip from the blood bag. In half a second Klaus and Elijah both were in the kitchen. "Hayley is upstairs sleeping, before anyone ask, and yes she is okay."

"Where were you?" Klaus growled.

"At first, at some bar so Hayley could talk to a whole bunch of witches. Then got kidnapped by my ex-boyfriend who tried to, well, I actually don't know what he tried to do. Either way, Hayley's fine and sleeping," Caroline finished.

"Tyler," Klaus snarled.

"Yupp, and someone should probably check on Hayley, she was pretty shaken up," Caroline added, and immediately Elijah left, leaving only Klaus and Caroline in the kitchen.

"How dare he," Klaus growled, pacing. "I thought he learned his lesson the last time he came here and challenged me."

"What? He came here and challenged you?" Caroline asked, completely shocked. How had she not heard of this?

"I don't need a lecture Caroline, as you can tell, he is very much alive," Klaus snapped. "I should've ripped his limbs off, and then compelled him to live the rest of his life knowing I beat him."

"Okay, first, gross, second, I'm not going to lecture you. Obviously he challenged you, so whatever happened is on him. But please, just think this through before you go all Hybrid crazy," Caroline said.

He paused for a second, starring at her before laughing. "You amaze me Miss. Forbes," He smiled.

"Since I amaze you so much, maybe you can grab me another blood bag," Caroline smiled.

"Are you sure you're okay love?" Klaus asked, stepping closer to her.

"I'll be better if you handed me another look bag," Caroline said, taking the last sip of the blood bag currently in her hand.

Klaus's mouth suddenly crashed on hers, forcing his tongue in her mouth. She gasped in surprise, and all the blood in her mouth escaped and went into Klaus's mouth, which he drank easily and stepped back, licking his lips.

"What the hell was that?" She asked, pressing a hand to her lips.

"Just checking what blood type you prefer, B positive I see," Klaus smiled.

"And yet I don't have a blood nag in my hand," Caroline said, surprised at how hot and bothered she was getting.

"Is that what you really want love?" He asked, moving closer and stepping in-between her legs. She leaned back, needing space. She wanted this to happen, she did, but if she got sucked under now she would never come up again.

"Klaus," She began. He cut her off by grabbing her hips, and pulling her forward, pressing every hard line of his body against hers. It was so damn hot and Caroline couldn't stop her hips from pressing forward even more. "Dear lord."

Klaus grinned before he lowered his mouth to hers, coaxing her tongue with his own, encouraging her to play along in this brutal game of passion. Throwing all caution to the wind, Caroline kissed him back with all she got, pressing her body even closer to him, needing his hardness. Her hips had a mind of their own, pressing up against him.

"Easy love," he muttered, moving down to her neck, giving her open mouthed kisses along her mouth, every now and then stopped, making her groan in protest. The groan was so loud, it brought Caroline back and made her realize where she was.

"Klaus, anyone can walk in," She managed, but still wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer.

"It's only us," he muttered, nibbling on her neck.

"Rebekah?"

"Out with Marcel."

"Elijah?"

"With Hayley."

"Kol?"

"Out," Klaus muttered, his mouth finding hers again.

A vibration started in Caroline's jeans, and she ignored it and focused solely on kissing Klaus, but when it started up again, Caroline pulled away and answered it, earning a look from Klaus.

"Hi Bonnie!" Caroline said, "What's up?"

Klaus bit her neck, hard, nearly making her yell out loud. He bit her with her human teeth, but it still hurt.

"Caroline," Bonnie sobbed, and instantly Caroline straightened up, pushing Klaus away.

"Bonnie? What's wrong?"

"I need you," She sobbed.

"I'm on my way," Caroline said instantly.

"No, I'm coming to you," Bonnie said, hanging up.

Caroline looked at her phone, and then at Klaus, worry etched on to her face. What the hell was going on?

**(NEXT DAY)**

Bonnie was serious when she said she coming to New Orleans. She was currently on a plane and would get there by 6 o'clock. Klaus arranged someone to pick her up, seeing how worried Caroline was. After the make out session Klaus reassured Caroline everything would okay and sent her upstairs to sleep, threating to break her neck if she didn't. Worrying wouldn't help Bonnie.

Caroline was in the library, thinking the worst. Bonnie sounded so upset, and she wouldn't tell Caroline what happened. She wasn't going to do this, but because it was about Bonnie, she did something she swore she wouldn't do. She called Elena.

"What do you want Caroline?" Elena asked, not even bothering with hello.

"What's up with Bonnie?" Caroline asked.

"Really? Couldn't you use a better excuse then Bonnie?" Elena asked sarcastically.

"Get over yourself Elena. She called me upset and now she's on her way to New Orleans. What's going on?" Caroline asked.

Elena was silent for a moment before saying, "She'll tell you when she gets there," and then hung up.

"Really?" Caroline growled, glaring at her phone.

"Trouble with your phone?" Elijah asked from the doorway.

"Something like that," Caroline shrugged.

"I hear your friend Bonnie's on her way here," Elijah said.

"Yeah, I just don't know what for. All I know she is that she's upset," Caroline sighed.

"I'm sure everything will work out," Elijah smiled.

"I hope so," Caroline said.

"I should probably tell you a little but about my brother, especially since you two seem to be getting closer," Elijah said, causing her to blush. "My brother, he's afraid of betrayal, and people being unloyal to him. He runs from happiness, but I've noticed something. You make him happy and he's still here. But you need to be careful, he has a temper and he may love you, ut his temper may get the best of him, and I truly believe he will lose it if anything happened to you."

"I know about his temper Elijah, and I know to be careful. But I refuse to walk on eggshells around him, he's a big boy, he'll just have to take it," Caroline snapped.

"I truly believe your good for him Caroline, I just hope you can take it," Elijah smiled, leaving her alone in her thoughts.

Oh yeah, she could take it, but not right now. Bonnie needed her and she would be there for her best friend, no matter what was wrong.

**Hope you enjoyed, and I need a little help. Something's going on with Bonnie, but who's causing it? At first I thought Enzo, and wrote him in, but I'm not sure if that's a good idea. Anyway, let me know what you guys think, and any thoughts you have, thanks!**


	15. Chapter 15

"Sitting here worrying won't accomplish anything," Klaus said, pulling Caroline to her feet.

"Bonnie will be coming soon, I need to be here for her," Caroline said.

"She'll be here in three hours, and you'll be there for her, but in the meantime, you can't sit here worrying," Klaus said.

"What else a, I suppose to do? Bonnie could be having a major breakdown, so don't tell me to stop worrying!" Caroline exclaimed.

"Come with me please, let me take your mind off of it for a while," He said, tugging her towards the door. Caroline thought about it for a moment, but the look in Klaus's eyes changed her mind..

"What do you have in mind?" She sighed.

He smiled and pulled her out the door, leaving all her worry behind.

**(BONNIE)**

Of course there was a car waiting for her, she was just surprised Caroline wasn't in the car waiting.

"Hello Miss. Bennett," the driver greeted, opening the door for her.

"Thanks," Bonnie muttered, holding herself. She didn't feel comfortable in the car with this man she just met, but she seriously doubted Caroline would send her home with someone dangerous, but maybe Caroline didn't have the car waiting for her, maybe this was all a trap. No, that was ridiculous, Bonnie was just paranoid. But her flight was over an hour early, why was he there so early? "Mr. Mikaelson made sure I was at the airport just in case your plane came early," The driver explained, almost reading her mind.

"Oh I see. Umm, do you know where my blonde friend is?" it was a long shot, but Bonnie really wanted Caroline right now.

"No I do not ma'am, I'm sorry," The driver said, and that ended that conversation.

For one second, Bonnie wished she never came here, but then the thought of having to be in the same town with that vampire…. She shivered at the thought. All she had to do was keep it together until she got to Caroline, then she would be okay. Just breath, just breath, she thought.

**(AN HOUR LATER)**

The driver pulled up in front of the Mikaelson's home, and Bonnie nearly lost it. She would have thought Caroline would've been waiting out front for her. Maybe this was a bad idea, maybe she should turn around. The driver got out and held open the door for her.

"Thanks," She muttered and got out. The driver went to close the door and accidently bumped into her. She yelped and jumped back, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Ma'am, are you okay?" the driver asked, reaching for her.

"Don't touch me!" She shouted, backing up.

"Is there a problem here?" the youngest Original asked, standing on the front steps.

"I don't know sir, she just started yelling."

Bonnie met Kol's eyes, fighting the urge to break down in tears. All the memories were coming through, and she couldn't push them away.

"Thank you Davis, that'll be all," Kol said, walking towards Bonnie. He stopped and waited till David pulled away. "So, hungry?" he asked.

**(20 MINUTES LATER)**

"So, do you forgive me?" Kol grinned.

"For what?" Bonnie asked around a mouthful of pizza.

"For trying to kill you and everything, you know, before you really died," he said.

"The way I look at it is everyone in Mystic Falls have to try and kill each other at least once. So yes, I forgive you, but let's not make it a second time," She smiled.

"Who else tried to kill you?" He asked with raiser eyebrows.

"Well, Damon, Elena, a whole bunch of witches. There's a whole list," She shrugged.

"And me," Kol added, causing Bonnie to laugh.

"And you," She agreed. "Caroline's the only one who's never really tried to kill me."

"Speaking of your blonde friend, what's so important that made you come all the way down here to see her?" He asked.

The smile left Bonnie's face and she looked down, not wanting to talk about this. "It's kind of personal," She shrugged.

"Does it have something to do with what happened outside?"

"Kind of," Bonnie whispered.

"Hey," He said, grabbing her hand. She looked up at him in surprise, nearly pulling away. "I won't oush it Bonnie, just know I'm here."

She looked in to his eyes, almost seeing something like compassion. Before wither of them could say anything, the front door burst open.

"This is all your fault," Caroline said.

"How the bloody well did I know her flight would be early?" Klaus growled.

"Bonnie!" Caroline yelled.

"In here!" Bonnie yelled, pulling away from Kol and to the sound of her best friend. She met Caroline in the hallway and through herself in her arms. Suddenly she couldn't hold it in anymore. She pressed her face into Caroline's shoulder and cried, simply cries. Her knees gave out and she and Caroline sank to the floor.

"Shh, it's okay, it's going to be okay," Caroline whispered, looking up to find Kol watching, something in his eyes Caroline couldn't quit place, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was Bonnie.

…..

"So you and Klaus?" Bonnie asked. Caroline blushed and shook her head. "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah, I really did. I probably have to apologize to him for snapping," Caroline sighed.

"What did you guys do?" Bonnie asked.

"We had dinner, went sightseeing, saw fireworks, stuff like that," Caroline shrugged.

"And somehow you missed the part where you two made out," Bonnie grinned.

"I am not drunk enough for this," Caroline muttered, taking along sip from the glass of wine she had in her hand.

"I'm glad you're happy Caroline, I really am," Bonnie said.

"What about you Bonnie? What's going on with you?" Caroline asked, setting her wine aside and taking Bonnie's hands in her own. Bonnie looked down and swallowed. She came here knowing eventually someone would ask, and now was the time.

"Do you remember Enzo?" She finally asked.

"The vampire from Augustine lab?"

"Yeah, that's him."

"What about him?"

"To pay back Damon for leaving him there, he paid me a visit on night." Bonnie felt the tears come on, but she pushed them back, knowing she had to do this. Caroline squeezed her hand reassuringly, letting her know she was there. "He hurt me, real bad, and when he was done he ran off before anything can be done," A sob caught in Bonnie's throat. Caroline pulled Bonnie into her arm's, already angry for what happened.

"He hurt me so bad and no one cared ," She sobbed, bringing tears to Caroline's eyes. "No one came," She sobbed, tears streaming down her face. Crying herself, Caroline held her friend, just simply holding her.

**(TWO HOURS LATER)**

Caroline managed to get Bonnie quited and in bed, but unable to sleep herself, she was in the living room pacing. She should've been there for Bonnie; she could've been the one to save her from Enzo.

With a small groan, Caroline shoved everything off the side table and threw it across the room. Anger was cursing through Caroline's blood, controlling her actions. She lifted the couch up and flipped it over completely, nearly screaming with rage.

"Feel better?" Klaus asked, leaning against the doorframe.

"No! I'd feel a alot better if I had that pricks head on a platter sitting on this damn mantel!" Caroline snarled, picking up the nearest chair and slamming it against the floor, over and over again until Klaus moved forward and forced her to stop.

"I should've been there for her Klaus, I should've saved her so she wouldn't be in this much pain," Caroline yelled, tears streaming down her face.

"Look at me Caroline, look at me! You didn't know, it isn't your fault," Klaus said, placing his hands on either side of her face. She closed her eyes and rested her forehead against his.

"He hurt her so bad Klaus," Caroline whispered.

"Shh love, it'll be okay," he said, pulling her close to him. She kept her eyes closed and sobbed into his shoulder. Her best friend needed her and Caroline wasn't there. She would be damned if that happened again, and the person who attacked her would pay, she promised herself that, and she promised Bonnie that.

**Sorry for anyone who like Enzo, but no one left suggestions so, it's kind of your fault. Hope you enjoyed and let me know what you think**


	16. Chapter 16

** For starters, some people are upset about the whole Enzo thing. There's a reason why I ask for everyone's thoughts and what they want to happen. I don't want to upset anyone, but if you don't leave me a comment and let me know what you think, I have no choice but to do what I want. Sorry for those of you who are upset, but I did ask, your the ones that didn't answer. Did anyone else have trouble logging in lately? Just wondering, anyway, enjoy!**

"Don't touch me, please, don't!" Bonnie yelled, shoving whatever was touching her away.

"Bonnie, sweetie, it's me," Caroline said, gently shaking her friend awake.

Bonnie inhaled sharply, sitting straight up, nearly hitting Caroline in the head. "Caroline?"

"Sorry, but you woke up screaming. Kind of woke everyone up," Caroline shrugged.

"Oh God, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," Bonnie said.

"Hey, don't worry about it Bonnie, everyone understands," Caroline said. "Well, maybe not everyone. Hayley's a little upset about it, but I woke her up last night and tonight is a full moon, so she's a little cranky today."

"Yeah, I heard that banging last night, was that you?"

"After I heard what happened to you, I lost my temper, and may have broken some stuff," Caroline said.

"I thought it was Klaus," Bonnie shrugged.

"Nope," Caroline laughed, "it was all me."

They fell into a comfortable silence, just enjoying each other's company. Bonnie was being serious when she said she needed her friend. As long as Caroline was near her, she wouldn't think of that horrible night, and the simple fact that Caroline got so upset that she probably destroyed a room, in a weird way touched her.

Caroline wanted revenge, but according to Bonnie he had run off before anyone could do anything and apparently Damon wasn't doing a lot to find him. In Caroline's opinion, Damon didn't want to hurt his cell buddy.

"Can I borrow a shirt? I didn't pack any when I came, I was in a hurry," Bonnie said.

"Of course, help yourself and let me know if there's anything you need. Tomorrow we'll go shopping and I'll buy you whatever you want," Caroline smiled, standing up to leave.

"Thank you!" Bonnie said while Caroline closed the door.

Caroline walked towards the stairs to go to the kitchen when a door opened and Klaus stepped out. The minute he saw her, he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into his room, closing the door behind him.

"Kidnap," Caroline muttered.

"It's not kidnap, love, when the person enjoys it," Klaus smirked.

"What do you want," Caroline snapped, glaring at him.

"This," Klaus whispered, pressing his lips against hers. She fell under his spell and leaned into him.

"Mm," She mumbled against his neck.

"You need more sleep love," he said, pressing kisses along her jaw line.

"I'll be fine, I've dealt with this before," She shrugged.

"You weren't with me then, from now on you don't have to deal with it anymore," He said pulling away.

"You can't control everything that happens to me," She smiled, enjoying the attention.

"We'll see."

What are you going to do about Hayley?"

"Haven't we already talked about this?"

"I mean, it's a full moon and she's showing signs of changing."

"Would you care to explain?"

"She's acting like a total bitch for one," Caroline said, earning a smirk from Klaus. "And she's getting muscle cramps already."

"I suppose I should lock her up somewhere," Klaus sighed.

"The vampire who can die from one little nip would really like that," Caroline smiled.

"I would never let anything happen to you Caroline," Klaus frowned.

"I know, but accidents happen, and you can't control everything," Caroline sighed.

"Watch me," he grinned, picking her up and tossing her on the bed.

Before she could get up he was on top of her, blocking her. She pressed her body up, trying to get away, but all it did was get her even hotter. "Let me up," She growled.

"No," He said, capturing her mouth with his own. It was hot and erotic, and still, Caroline wanted more. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him even closer to her. He pulled away and moved to her neck, giving her hot, open mouthed kisses.

"Klaus," She managed.

"Yes love?" He whispered wickedly.

She forced his mouth on her own and took control, surprising him enough to let her roll him over on his back. Straddling his hips, she proceeded to kiss him while her hands ran up and down his chest, using her nails ever so slightly. The minute he started to roll her over again, using every ounce of energy she had, she rushed out of the room and got to the top of the stairs when he grabbed her and pulled her firmly against him.

She laughed slightly, gripping the railing so he couldn't pull her in his bedroom again. "Going somewhere love?" He whispered in her ear.

"I haven't eaten since earlier yesterday morning, and after last night's freak out, I'm hungry," She said, gasping when his hand slid down her side, grazing the side of her breast.

"We'll finish that later love," He promised in her ear, letting her go.

Before he could change his mind, she rushed down the stairs, looking back to see a smirk on Klaus's face.

"Good morning Caroline, have fun waking me up last night?" Hayley asked the minute Caroline walked in the kitchen.

"I'm really sorry, but I'm going to make it up to you," Caroline smiled.

"And how is that?" Hayley asked.

"I'm going to help you through the full moon tonight."

Hayley starred at her for a full five seconds before saying something. "That's how your going to make it up to me? By what, talking to me through the most painful experience of my life?"

"Exactly! I'm just going to talk you through it, distract you, and make sure you don't escape."

"And then afterward we'll all go shopping and become best friends?" Hayley asked sarcastically.

"Well, I don't know about the whole best friend thing, but we can definitely go shopping."

Hayley smiled despite her anger. "Fine, but since you want to help your in charge of finding a place to lock me up. I'm going to rest while I can."

"Just leave it all to me," Caroline smirked.

Her smile disappeared at the thought of all the pain she would be in. She had witnessed Tyler change a few times and every time it nearly broke her heart.

"Penny for your thoughts Caroline," Kol smirked, walking in the room. "What's on your pretty little mind?"

"I was just thinking about how handsome your looking Kol," Caroline smile.

"Been thinking about me a lot, have you? If so, my brother may not like it," He grinned.

"He doesn't have to know, I won't tell if you don't," Caroline winked.

"I'd be careful how you answer that mate, it would be a real shame to have to dagger you just mere days after your return," Klaus said, slapping Kol's shoulder.

"I don't know Nik, I think Caroline would protect me," Kol said.

"Don't be so sure Kol, I would never betray Klaus like that," Caroline smiled.

"Oh you little backstabber, I'll make you pay for this later," Kol promised.

"Counting on it," Caroline grinned.

"Yes, well, when you two are done making threats that will never happen, we have a small situation," Klaus said.

"And what would that be dear brother of mine?" Kol asked.

"The pending full moon coming up and the chains we have currently in the basement will not hold a wolf," Caroline said.

"Don't worry about it, I have shopping to do with Bonnie, I'll just pick up some them," Caroline shrugged.

"What's going on?" Bonnie asked, joining them.

"We have to pick up some chains while we're out shopping," Caroline said. "We're going shopping?" Bonnie asked, sharing a long glance with Kol that Caroline didn't miss.

"We have to pick you up some cloths since you didn't pack any, so killing two birds with one stone, right?" Caroline shrugged.

"Cloth's are overrated," Kol said, winking at Bonnie. Bonnie blushed while Caroline raiser her eyebrows, glancing at the amused Klaus to make sure she didn't see that wrong.

"Umm, I'm going to go upstairs and get ready," Caroline said, glancing between Kol and Bonnie, who had yet to look away from each other.

"Your already dressed love," Klaus pointed out.

"I'm going to change second time. Maybe you should too," Caroline said, shooting him a dirty look.

"I like what I'm wearing," Klaus argued.

"I don't, lets go pick you out a new shirt," Caroline growled, grabbing his hand and yanking him out the door.

"Only if I can help change you too," He said.

"Klaus!" Caroline exclaimed.

Bonnie grinned at her best friends retreating back.

She finally met Kol's dark brooding eyes, trying so hard not to let her emotions show.

"How are you today?" He asked.

"I've been better," She admitted.

"Would it help if I became shirtless?" He grinned.

She tried to glare at him, but unable to resist his charm, she smiled at him. He could be sweet and funny when he wanted to, she had to give him that, but she couldn't fall for him.

"I'm not having the best day wither, maybe you could take your shirt off too," Kol suggested. And there went the charm.

"Excuse me?"

"Better yet, just get rid of all your clothing," He said.

"Your disgusting," Bonnie said, leaving the kitchen.

"Come on, I'm having a really bad day, you'll be helping everyone out," Kol shouted after her.

"Go back to the other side!" Bonnie snapped.

**(CAROLINE AND KLAUS)**

Caroline listened to Kol's and Bonnie's conversation, mildly surprised. Kol tried to kill Bonnie, and now they were joking around, were they becoming friend? Well, maybe not after what Kol just said.

"Eavesdropping again, I see," Klaus said.

"I'm not, I'm just watching out for my best friend," Caroline said, glaring at him. "Oh my God, why aren't you wearing a shirt?"

"You said you didn't like the shirt I was wearing, so I figured you could help me pick out a new one," he grinned, walking closer to her.

"Your over 1,000 years old, I'm pretty sure you can dress yourself," Caroline said, swallowing hard.

He was intoxicating enough, but this close with his shirt off, he was almost like a shot of vervain to her system.

"I never said anything about dressing me, but if you want to I'm sure I can make it work," he smiled.

She put out her hand to stop him from getting closer but her hand on his bare chest didn't help anything.

"What's wrong love, cat got your tongue?" He smiled, placing his hands on either side of her head.

"Klaus, I can't right now, I have to go get stuff for the full moon," Caroline said, trying to push him away. He lowered his head and nuzzled his way along her throat, making her hum.

"I need to... I promised Hayley," She began.

"About that love, I don't want you anywhere near Hayley during the full moon," Klaus said, pulling away.

"I promised her I would help her Klaus, and I keep my promises," Caroline said, pushing his further away.

"As do I, and I promised to keep you sake. You pointed it out earlier love, one bite and your dead," He said.

"You need to trust me Klaus. I've done this before and I've never been hurt."

"You've been bitten twice."

"Both times you're the one to blame!"

They both stared at each other, anger vibrating off them.

"Look Klaus, I know what I'm doing, and the minute anything gets to real, I'll back off. Please, trust me to do this," Caroline said, taking his face in her hands.

"The minute I think it's to dangerous, I'll pull you out of there myself," He finally said.

"Thank you, and I promise, I'll be as careful as I can," She grinned, kissing his cheek and rushing out the door to find Bonnie.

**(BONNIE AND CAROLINE)**

"I mean, I appreciate the fact that he's worried and really, it's sweet, but I can take care of myself. I did just fine before he ever showed up, and when he left, so why be super boyfriend now?" Caroline complained, browsing through a rack of shirts.

"Boyfriend? Since when have you guys become so official?" Bonnie asked.

"Since when have you and Kol become a thing?" Caroline asked evenly.

"We haven't," Bonnie blushed.

"That's not what it sounded like this morning," Caroline smiled.

"I don't know what's wrong with me! I mean, it's Kol, the most annoying person alive, and I'm falling for him," Bonnie said, scrubbing a hand over her face. "Is this the part where you give me a lecture about liking him and how dangerous it is?"

"No," Caroline shrugged, grabbing her stuff and heading towards check out.

"You're not?" Bonnie asked, hurrying after her.

"If I did then I would be a hypercritic and wouldn't any better than Elena," Caroline sighed. "Look Bonnie, you might like the most annoying person ever, but look at who I'm with. He's controlling, possieve, temperamental, he doesn't trust people, and can be a down right pain in the ass, But I still love him, even if he doesn't know. So be happy, date whoever you want, but know this if he hurts you, I'll kick his ass, original or not, he's going down."

Bonnie smiled and pulled her friend in a hug, but pulled back with a from on her face.

"What do you mean he doesn't know you're in love with him?"

"I guess Elijah lied for me and told Klaus anyone from the bloodline could do it, so never told him different," Caroline shrugged.

"That is going to come back and bite you in the ass Care," Bonnie warned.

"I know, but lets go get those chains and get out of here," Caroline smiled, throwing an arm over Bonnie's shoulder. It probably would come back to bite her in the ass, but for now t was the only thing reassuring her of her sanity.

**(LATER THAT NIGHT)**

"Chains soaked in wolfspere," Caroline said, pulling them out of the bucket and headed towards Hayley.

"This is going to hurt," The wolf muttered, hissing when Caroline finally attached the chains.

"Are you sure those will hold her?" Klaus asked.

"Yes. It would be helpful if she could drink wolfspere, but since it may harm the baby, these will have t do," Caroline said, stepping back to admire her handiwork.

"Will any of this harm the baby?" Rebekah asked.

"It shouldn't but I'm not exactly an expert on pregnant werewolves," Caroline shrugged.

"Oh great," Rebekah muttered.

"Rebekah," Elijah warned.

"It won't hurt the baby," Bonnie said, tight-lipped.

"How do you know?" Kol asked.

"Werewolf?" Caroline asked softly.

"I think I'm going to go lay down," Bonnie said, leaving quickly..

The originals gave Bonnie a weird look, but she didn't say anything. If Bonnie wanted them to know how the whole anchor thing worked, she would've said something.

Suddenly Hayley cried out and dropped to her knees, holding her wrist.

"It's time, you've all got to go" Caroline said, pushing everyone out the door. Elijah was the only one not moving, his eyes stuck on Hayley.

"Elijah, look at me," Caroline said gently. His brown eyes burned into her blue ones, waiting. "I promise you, Hayley will be alright, and I promise you I'll stick by her the entire time." He still didn't seem satisfied, so she did the only thing she knew to do. "I give you my word." HE waited a moment, but followed his siblings out the door.

Caroline met Klaus's eyes before she closed the heavy metal door and focused all her attention on Hayley.

"I hate this, I hate this so fucking much!" Hayley growled, eyes glowing. A bone snapped and she dried out, her nails digging into the cement.

"Hey," Caroline said, kneeling next to the wolf, taking her hands.

"This freaking hurts!" Hayley groaned, her nails drawing blood.

"Think of things that distract you, like puppies, food, anything," Caroline said.

"I'm in too much pain to think about food, and puppies annoy me," she snarled.

"Then thing about babies. You're having one, a little girl, right? Think about her. Do you have any names picked out?" Caroline asked.

"No, been to busy arguing with people whether or not my child is a monster," She growled.

"Why do you think they keep saying that?" Caroline asked, noticing that this was actually working.

"Because," She began, but cried out in pain. Or not. Caroline was going to have to speed up the process, and the only way to do that was to make her angry. There were a lot of things that Caroline wanted to say that would get the wolf ticked, but what about Klaus who was listening to the conversation? He would be upset with some of the stuff that Caroline would have to say, even if she didn't mean it.

"Lo siento," Caroline muttered in Spanish, knowing Klaus would hear it and o0nly hoping he would accept it.

"Make it stop!" Hayley cried out, more bones snapping. "You deserve every ounce of pain you get, I mean, after all, you're bringing a monster into the world," Caroline said, getting away from the wolf. "And you try and act like you don't know what people are talking about when they call your baby a monster, but isn't it obvious? Or are you just too stupid to get it?"

"Excuse me?" Hayley growled, looking up.

Caroline's hurt felt heavy for saying all the stuff she said, but she had to continue, Hayley was in to much pain and because of her vampire hearing, she could hear the baby's heartbeat and it sounded way to fast.

"Well, the baby's father is Klaus, a hybrid Original, a monster, an abomination. And then there's the mother, a loser werewolf who got lucky and is now pregnant with a monster's baby," Caroline shrugged, even though she felt like crying. "Should I even call it a baby? It's a monster who doesn't even deserve a name."

Hayley snarled and rushed forward, yanking hard on her chains. "Shut up! You don't know what you're talking about!" She growled.

"I don't? Which part did I get wrong? The part where that thing growing inside you is a monster or the part about its pathetic mother who sleeps with anyone she can?"

"Sounds like you jealous. You're just jealous of the fact that I slept with Klaus before you did and now I have the one thing you can never give him, a child!" Hayley shouted. Several bones popped, but she didn't even notice, that was good, but it wasn't enough. Caroline would have to pick it up and get it over with, even though her heavy hurt and she felt like a terrible person, she continued.

"Me, jealous of you? For starters, that thing is not a child, but a monster, and I wouldn't want it, and second, who is he sleeping with now?" Caroline taunted. "And besides, we both know the only reason you slept with him is because you wanted Tyler but he didn't want you."

Suddenly, Hayley launched forward and broke her chains, slamming Caroline against the door. "Oh, look at that," Caroline laughed," wolfie got off her leash." Caroline shoved her away, trying not to show any emotion when the wolf slammed against the opposite wall. This was getting more and more dangerous, Hayley was pissed and seconds from turning into a wolf while unchained. But there was no backing down, better get it done and over with.

"Your pathetic, can't even get a man, only one night stands, and now you can't even change into a wolf," Caroline snapped, swallowing in fear, despite how she was acting.

"You want to see a wolf?" Hayley snarled, "you got it."

Next thing Caroline knew, a black wolf was launching itself at her and broke the metal door, causing Caroline to fall on her back with a snapping black wolf on top of her.

"Caroline!" Bonnie shouted, starring in horror. She came down here to check on Hayley, not to see her best friend get hurt. The black wolf on top of Caroline was suddenly heading towards Bonnie.

"No !" Caroline yelled, yanking Hayley back, causing the wolf to turn around and sink it's fangs unto Caroline's throat. Bonnie tried rushing forward, buy strong arms garbed her and yanked her against a firm chest.

"Get her out of here!" Caroline yelled, pushing Hayley off her and shoving the biting wolf back into its cell.

Bonnie struggled, but she was picked up and carried out of the basement.

"Let me go!" Bonnie yelled, fighting but suddenly got swung around and pressed against the basement door. She met Kols dark, unwavering eyes with her own furious ones.

"I need to go help Caroline," She said.

"There is nothing you can do Bonnie," Kol snapped.

"But you can," Bonnie snapped.

Kol's eyes darkened even more, but he turned his head, listening.

"She's got her locked up again,"" He said after a minute.

"She got bit, where's Klaus?"

"Left in a fit. Elijah is out getting him. She's going to be okay, I promise," Kol said, gently rubbing her arms. She closed her eyes and rested her head against his chest, slightly surprising him. He adjusted quickly and pulled her close, simply enjoying the contact.

**So…..I'm shipping Kennett! Sorry for anyone who doesn't like it, but I think they are adorable! So, any suggestions on what to do next and how to handle them, let me know!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you for all the reviews! I really appreciate them, and they really do make a difference in the story! Enjoy!**

Caroline was currently curled up in a corner of a weird creepy dungeon waiting for Hayley to turn back into a wolf. Oh, she also had werewolf venom dripping through her veins. She knew Klaus had left, she heard Kol and Bonnie talking, and so there was no point in going back upstairs to get his blood. He better hurry though, Hayley bit her in the neck and on the wrist, and she was already feeling it.

The werewolf twitched and with a shudder, a naked Hayley took its place. Caroline picked up the blanket she had and wrapped it around the shaking girl.

"Caroline?" She asked.

"It's okay, I'm here," Caroline muttered softly. She would be here for Hayley, mostly because she felt bad that the wolf had to go through that. Even though she didn't like the girl, no one should go through that alone. But while she was there for Hayley, who would be there for her?

**(LATER)**

"Where the hell is he?" Bonnie snapped, looking over at Caroline. Her breathing was shallow and she was pale, really pale.

After a while, Kol had gone down to check on them and came up carrying Hayley who was wrapped in a blanket and a shaking Caroline following them.

Bonnie then stole Kol's phone and proceed to blow up the dick of a hybrid's phone up.

"He'll be back soon enough, stop worrying," Kol sighed, lounging in one of the chairs. Suddenly the phone went off and Bonnie attacked it.

"Where are you?" Bonnie snapped.

"Is that my phone?" Kol asked, rising.

"Bonnie?" Elijah asked, sounding slightly surprised. "Is Hayley alright?"

"Come home and find out yourself, and bring the royal douchbag with you," She said, hanging up and slamming the phone down on the nearest table.

"That's my phone!" Kol whined.

"And my best friend has werewolf venom running through her veins," She snapped.

"Don't be so dramatic Bonnie, you should be an actor," Kol said.

"Right now is not the time to be an annoying prick who only cares about himself!" Bonnie yelled.

Kol's eyes darkened and he slowly walked towards her. "Then I best get out of your way, shouldn't I?" He said, picking up his phone and leaving.

"That was awkward," Caroline muttered from the couch.

"How are you feeling?" Bonnie asked, sitting on the couch next to her.

"You hurt him Bonnie," She muttered.

"He'll live, right now I'm worrying about you," Bonnie said.

"Don't, you have to go apologize," Caroline coughed.

"Not until Klaus gets here," Bonnie said, shaking her head.

"Why do you think he left? I hurt him just like your hurting Kol," Caroline rasped. "Go talk to him."

Bonnie just shook her head and squeezed her friend's hand.

It wasn't soon after that when the door opened and Klaus came barging in.

"Nice of you to show up," Bonnie snapped, rising from her spot next to Caroline.

"Not now witch," He snarled, storming past her and to Caroline. He looked at both bites before lifting her up and biting his wrist, pressing it against Caroline's mouth. After Caroline latched on and started drinking, Bonnie left them, heading upstairs, she had someone to apologize to.

**(Hayley and Elijah)**

"If it'd you Bonnie, I don't know where Klaus is," Hayley sighed, opening her door. "Elijah."

The Original looked her up and down, making sure she was okay. "How are you feeling?" He finally asked.

"Like every bone in my body just broke," She said, moving away from the door and onto her bed.

Elijah didn't say anything, just nodded and sat down on her bed.

"Where did you disappear to?"

"To go fine Niklaus, seems what Miss. Forbes said upset him," Elijah said.

"It didn't exactly like it either," Hayley said, looking down.

"What she said wasn't true Hayley," Elijah said.

"No, it was. That's the thing, it's true and she's been thinking about all this, but didn't say anything, kept it to herself. She probably didn't want to say it in the first place, only did it because I needed to switch. I guess that's the difference between me and Klaus. I know why she said it, while it may have hurt, it would've hurt a lot more if I had to deal with the shift alone. And I don't think she would've ever said that if I wasn't shifting, Klaus just doesn't get that," Hayley shrugged.

"What she said wasn't the truth," Elijah urged.

"It wasn't? Did you really listen? Because she made it sound like perfect sense, like how could my baby be anything but a monster? I'm starting to believe it a little too."

Suddenly Elijah moved and took Hayley's face in his hands, forcing her to look at him. "Your child will not be a monster Hayley, I give you my word."

Hayley just stared at him. He went to get up, but she latched on to his arm and, preventing him to move.

"Stay with me, please," She said.

He stood up and picked her up, sitting her on his lap. She curled into him, eyes closed. She was sore and quite frankly hurt. She knew what Caroline said was only to get her mad, but still, it upset her. She sighed and snuggled up to Elijah, enjoying the warmth and the comfort.

**(Caroline and Klaus)**

Caroline only drank what she had to, then pushed his wrist away and stood up, stalking towards the stairs. She didn't want to be by him, let alone in the same room with him. If she had her way she wouldn't have drank his blood, but that would've killed her and she didn't want to return to the other side.

"Caroline wait," Klaus said, grabbing her arm.

"Let me go Klaus, I have nothing to say to you," She snapped, pulling her arm back

"What did I do love?" He asked.

"You really have to ask that?" She growled.

"What can I do to make it better?" He asked.

"Nothing Klaus. How could you for one second, think I meant all those things I said? Yes, I know they were harsh, and yes, I know others have said those things to you, but how could you think I'm that cruel? I said all those things helping Hayley, the mother of your child. You have no right to even speak to me," Caroline snapped, and turned around to find him already there.

"I had no right? So you've never thought of me as a monster, an abomination?" Klaus asked, stepping closer but she didn't back down. "What did you expect me to think Caroline?"

"I expected you to believe and trust that I would never say those things to purposely hurt you. Do you realize all the things I've given up just to be here with you? Just so I could figure out all these feeling I have for you? I wish I hadn't come here, ever since I have one thing after another have happened, and I'm not even sure it's worth it."

"Nothing's keeping you here Caroline," Klaus said coolly.

"More than you think Klaus," Caroline said quietly, walking around him and up the stairs.

**(Kol and Bonnie)**

Bonnie went to her room once she saw Caroline was alright, but now she regretted it. Downstairs there were lots of things to distract her, but here in her room, all she could think of was Kol several doors down.

Caroline said she should go apologize, that she hurt Kol's feelings that she _had _to apologize. That was the part she didn't get. Why did she have to apologize? It's not like they were even friends, well they kind of were, and then there were those feeling she was starting to feel…..

God, when did life become so complicated? One minute you're in High School helping your friend through the death of her parents and next thing you know your recently risen from the dead and the anchor to the other side while trying to figure out what you feel for the you gest Original vampire. And the only way to figure that out is to go talk to him and yes, apologize. Easier said than done, Bonnie learned.

She had left her room five times, and every time she went back to her room. One the 6th time the unspeakable happened. She ran into Caroline.

"What are you doing?" She asked, eyes narrowed.

"Nothing," Bonnie said, quickly, dammit! Way to quick, hopefully Caroline wouldn't catch it.

"Nothing?" Caroline repeated. "Doesn't look that way to me."

"What are you doing? Didn't you just get healed from a werewolf bite? I don't think you should be up yet," Bonnie said. Low blow, yes, but she was panicking.

"You act like I'm some sick old person. It was a werewolf bite that is already healed. You need to explain what you're doing out here like a creep," Caroline said, hands on her hips.

Well, I'm," Bonnie trailed off, not sure how to reply.

Caroline stood there, waiting for a reply. Bonnie wasn't going to give one, she had none, but of course, Kol couldn't stay out of it.

"She's been pacing back and forth this entire time, a bit pathetic if you ask me," Kol said, opening his bedroom door.

"I have not!" Bonnie snapped.

"Really? Then why have you so far walked out of that room seven times and walked right back in there 7 times?" Kol asked.

"That's enough!" Caroline said suddenly. "You will shut up and suck up your pride and do what we talked about, whether I have to shove you in that room or not!"

Bonnie starred at her wide eyes, she rarely got this upset. Whatever happened between her and Klaus must have been serious. "And Kol, if you call her pathetic ever again, you will regret ever returning from the other side."

Kol starred in surprise at Caroline too, never before had anyone talked to him that way and lived. The blonde turned around and walked to her bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

"Thanks a lot Klaus," Bonnie said sarcastically, glaring at Klaus who was standing at the top of the stairs.

"What did you so to piss her off that much?" Kol asked.

"It's none of your concern," Klaus said, heading towards his own bedroom.

"It is when she's taking it out on me," Kol said. Klaus ignored him and slammed his door just like Caroline. "Moody little bastard," Kol muttered.

Bonnie smiled, forgetting how mad she was. Kol had that effect on her, and Caroline was right. She needed to suck it up, swallow her pride, and apologize.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" She finally asked.

He looked at her, calculating. "Come on," He said, motioning her in his room.

Oh God, she didn't want to go in there, where Kol's bed was, were he slept every night, possible shirtless…maybe even- Oh God no! No thinking about that, not right now.

She followed him, despite her discomfort, and from the smirk on Kol's face, he knew it. She nearly passed out when he brushed his body ever so slightly against hers, and then nearly died when he shut the door.

"So what do you want to talk about?" He asked playfully.

"I need to apologize for what I said earlier," Bonnie began.

"Oh right to the point, are we?" He smirked.

"Look, I just came to apologize," Bonnie said.

"And what would you be apologizing for? Calling me annoying? For saying I only think about myself, or calling me a prick?" Kol asked.

"For all of it! I shouldn't have said it, any of it, and I'm sorry," She said.

"You're not the 1st person to say that to me, I doubt you'll be the last," Kol said after a moment.

"I shouldn't have said it at all," Bonnie said, sitting on his bed, "I'm a horrible person."

"You're not a horrible person Bonnie, don't worry, you're on your way though," He grinned.

"It was in the heat of the moment."

"It was out of passion, passions good."

"No, it's bad, really really bad."

"Then you've been having passion with the wrong person hun."

"When there's too much passion, you feel way too much and everything hurts."

"You sound like a vampire ready to flick the switch," Kol frowned.

"No, just a really tired."

"Of what? Your 18 years old, how much could you experience in that little life span?"

"I was abandoned by my mother who ended up betraying me to save someone she loved more. My father never accepted my witch side, and while helping Elena, the only person who did, died. My mother than turned into a vampire and blamed me. Then I got greedy and wanted more powers so I turned to expression, which nearly killed me. But I did end up dying brining my ex-boyfriend back to life, and now I'm the anchor to the other side, which hurts like hell. So I'd say I experienced a lot."

"Teenagers these days, so dramatic. Do I really have to go through my entire life story?" Kol asked.

"That would take _my _entire lifetime," Bonnie laughed.

"At least you would be spending it with me," Kol said.

"God, that sounds like a nightmare."

Kol sat on the bed next to her, but she was so comfortable she didn't even notice.

"You know you would love it."

"I would despise it," Bonnie corrected.

"It would be uncomfortable, awkward, and shameful."

"Do you know what's uncomfortable, awkward, and shameful? The fact that we're fully dressed at the moment, especially since all we're doing is sitting here."

How is it he could be so sweet and charming and then the next moment be an ass?

"I'm leaving now," Bonnie snapped, standing up.

"You need to lighten up," Kol smirked, enjoying watching her walk away. The smirk on his face disappeared when the door got slammed shut. That little she-devil was starting to get under his skin. Her smile and then those bronze legs of hers…. He tried to ignore her, but every time he was getting over her, she was right there testing him. He enjoyed a challenge, and that's exactly what Bonnie was to him. He couldn't stop thinking about her, and the tantalizing smell of her was clinging to his bed now, and he would be stuck with it. He couldn't believe this, how did this happen? If Klaus knew he would laugh. Kol Mikaelson, most explosive, quick to action, and yes, most annoying Original, falling for a Bennett witch

**(Caroline, Hayley, and a bunch of witches)**

**Next day…..**

"Come to momma," Caroline muttered, pulling the bag of B+ out of the fridge. Last one and all hers'. Sure, there were other blood bags in there, but none of them could compare to B+. "Mmm," Caroline groaned, clutching the blood bag closer to her.

"Am interrupting something?" A voice asked.

Caroline yelped, dropping the blood bag. "Dammit!" She yelled, turning around.

"Sorry," Hayley shrugged.

"That was the last B+," Caroline sighed.

"Does it really taste any different from the rest?"

"Yes, it's a lot lighter, more tasteful," Caroline shrugged, stepping around the puddle of blood.

"So about last night, I bit you, and I know I should apologize, but I'm not. If I'm being truthful, what you said last night hurt, and if I hadn't bit you last night, I would slap you right now."

"Fair enough," Caroline said, understanding. "I'm not apologizing either. I know what I said was harsh, and I shouldn't have said it, but I did it to help you, and you did bite me, which hurt."

"So we good?" Hayley asked.

"As good as we're going to get," Caroline agreed.

"Well isn't this sweet," A deep voice said from the back door.

"Who the hell are you?" Caroline asked, moving around the island.

"I love ignorant vampires, so naïve. When do you think your species will realize your no match for a warlock," the guy said, raising his hand.

Suddenly Caroline's brain exploded in pain. She grasped her head and fell to the ground, crying in pain. Several other men entered and headed towards Hayley.

"No!" Caroline gasped, and despite the pain, slammed into them. The pain stopped and Hayley slowly backed towards the door. One witch headed towards Hayley, and out of reaction, Caroline grabbed his arm and threw him across the room and against the wall. She stood in front of Hayley protectively, glaring at the witch in the door way.

"Where the hell is Klaus?" Caroline growled, glancing back at Hayley.

"I put a spell on everyone upstairs. They can't leave," The warlock smiled.

"So, anyone that goes come up there can't come back down?" Caroline asked, glancing back at Hayley. "Ten seconds top."

"Go," Hayley said.

Caroline eyes turned red and her veins popped out. She launched herself at the warlock while Hayley made a run for it. She heard a shout come from the living room and rushed out to see several witches holding on to Hayley. Her eyes glowed but she was still sore from last night, so it was going to be up to Caroline to get her out.

The Originals and Bonnie were standing at the top of the stairs, watching this all happen.

Caroline felt the exploding brain thing and dropped to her knees in pain.

"Leave the wolf alone," The warlock from the back door said, crouching next to Caroline. He lifted her face to look up at him. "My name if Ralph, do you know why I'm doing this?"

The pain stopped and Caroline met Ralph's eyes, knowing he only did it so she could answer.

"Does it matter? You're doing it, aren't you?" Caroline panted, trying to recover.

"You're a smart girl, I'm sure you can figure it out," He smiled.

"You're right, I am smart. Smart enough to figure out that without you, this whole thing wouldn't be happening, and you're the one with all the power. So that makes me wonder, what would happen if you were taken out of the situation," Caroline said, and in flash grabbed his head and bounced it off the floor. She stood up and glared at the other witches. "Take the spell off, now," She ordered.

"Why would we do that? The minute we do it, he'll kill us," one of the female witches said, motioning towards Klaus.

"You'd much rather have me kill you right now then later, trust me," Klaus growled.

"Not helping," Caroline hissed, shooting him a dirty look. "Look, you're right, one way or another, you're most likely going to die. But I'm getting annoyed and might just start throwing people up the stairs and you can deal with all four Originals, rather than just one."

"I don't think you'll do that," The witch said, lifting her chin. "You're afraid, and out of your element, you don't do this kind of stuff."

"Trust me, I never do this kind of stuff, but that doesn't matter. When it comes to my friends, I do what I have to do to keep them alive. So whether I have to start killing you all myself, you will undo that spell," Caroline snapped.

"I'm in charge here, what I say goes, and you can rot in hell," the witch said.

"Can I take your brother with me?"

That got the witch's attention.

"Twins, I'm guessing, same pretty eyes, and different blood type though. You're what, O+ while he's B+, my favorite by the way. I've never had a sibling, so I wouldn't know what it's like to lose one, but I'm wondering if it's enough for you to take down that spell."

"Come near him and the wolf died," The witched said.

"I could kill him in a matter of seconds, while grabbing Hayley and getting her out of the way. Your choice witch," Caroline shrugged.

"We need to get out of here Sarah," Her brother said.

"Yes, Sarah, let's get out of here," Another witch said.

"Not until the spell is broken, of course," Caroline said smoothly.

"I'm tired of this," one guy snapped, pulling a knife and reached for Hayley.

Caroline moved quickly and grabbed him, throwing him up the stairs and into the witches own trap. Not, done, she pulled Hayley away from all the witches and grabbed Sarah's brother, twisting his head slightly too fully expose his neck.

"You have five minutes to get that spell down," Caroline snapped, letting her vampirism out.

….

Caroline kept a death grip on the boy who was called Jake. Hayley was sitting on the stairs, away from the witches and safe. All emotions Caroline felt she kept at bay. Right now all that she could focus on was getting that room unspelled.

"My sister has a temper, you'll regret doing this," Jake muttered,

"Maybe, but my friends also have a temper and since they can't be killed, I'm not worried," Caroline replied.

"It's done," Sarah snapped.

Klaus came down the stairs immediately, following by all the Originals. Caroline let Jake go and ran up the stairs, not wanting to be a part of what was about to happen. She noticed Bonnie trembling slightly and realized one of the witches must of died, maybe the one she threw into the wall.

"Are you okay?" Caroline asked.

"He's about to pass through," Bonnie muttered.

"Come one, let's get you in bed," Caroline muttered. She would put every crazy emotion to the side and focus one Bonnie, after all, she caused the pain.

**(Three hours later)**

Hayley made her way past all the cleaners and to the kitchen. Being pregnant was code for eat all the time no matter what was going on. She had enough drama for one day and she wanted to sleep, but apparently her body wanted food. It didn't want to meet Klaus in the kitchen, but it did. It didn't want to talk about the girl that called her baby a monster one minute and the next killing witches for her, but it did.

She got her food, only managing to look at him a few times, but when she started eating, she starred openly at him.

He sighed and turned to glare at her. "What can I do for you?"

"She didn't mean it," Hayley said.

"Full sentences please," Klaus snapped.

"Caroline. What she said last night, she didn't mean it. She only said it to get me mad and to shift," Hayley said.

"Look little wolf, this is none of your concern," Klaus sighed.

"Yes, it is. Mostly because I'm the cause of it. If she hadn't tried to help me through it, all this may have been avoided," Hayley said.

"Great. I'll send everyone your heart filled apology," Klaus said, starting to leave.

"Klaus, listen. What she said wasn't anything personal, and even if it was, it was mostly directed towards me. So if I can forgive her, why can't you? She risked her life to help me, and just hours ago she did things she probably would never do for anyone else. So suck it up, become a man, and get over yourself. All she's done since she got here is put her life at risk to help us, to help you. So pull that stick out of your ass," Hayley snapped, and got up and went up the stairs.

What she said to him made him forget about the way she talked to him. She was surprisingly right. Ever since Caroline got here she helped and helped, putting herself at risk. She was at risk tonight, even hurt, and he acted like he didn't care. God, she was probably going to leave him before they even started. He wasn't going to let her get away, no way in hell. He headed for the stairs, fully intending to let Caroline know she wasn't going anywhere.

**(Caroline and Klaus)**

She pulled her hair out of its ponytail and started combing it out. After comforting Bonnie, Caroline went and took a shower, but she felt numb. This was how vampires shut off their emotions; they felt too much, loses it and flips the switch.

Caroline would never do that, but it still comforted her knowing it was an option. Luckily Bonnie was too tired to want to talk, so Caroline didn't have to discuss it. A knock on the door drew her away from her thoughts. She opened it to find Klaus standing there.

"Look Klaus," She began.

He quitted her by kissing her gently on her mouth. She was too tired to complain, but too tired to do anything impressive.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't of pushed you away, and I shouldn't of left last night, and I don't want you to leave me, eve. But hearing those words out of your mouth, it just nearly broke me. Today seeing you act so bravely, and seeing you in pain… I couldn't stand it. Forgive me love," He whispered.

She pulled away and turned her back on him, needing air. "This hurts Klaus. I have all these emotions running threw me. Dying and coming back, fighting with Elena, Bonnie, Hayley, what I said last night, what I did this morning, Tyler, and then these, these damn emotions I have for you! There all just piling up and up and up and there's that switch in the back of my mind, and I know one little flick and it'll all go away. And I want that so desperately Klaus," Caroline sobbed, collapsing. Klaus caught her and sank to the floor with her.

"What are you saying Caroline?" He asked quietly.

"I'm saying I want it off, I want to not care about all of the things I've done, but I can't. I want to feel because feeling is what keeps me going, but I don't know how to deal with all this," Caroline said, crying into his shoulder. He picked her up and sat on the bed with her on his lap.

"You did what you had to do Caroline," he said, trying to comfort her.

"That's the thing Klaus. I'm not upset about what just happened, in fact, I don't care. That's the problem, ever since I've met you, I've stopped caring about all the wrong things I've done, and that scares me Klaus. You said you like me because I'm so full of light and that I'm strong and innocent, but what's going to happen if that light is gone? What happens if that innocence is gone? Then what happens? "

"Then I'll still love you."

Caroline looked up in surprise at him. It was the first time he admitted it aloud.

"That light and innocence, it's a part of you Caroline, and it always will be, which is why

I'll always love you."

Caroline looked up and met his eyes. They were open and filled with so much emotion, so much passion. She reached p and pressed her mouth against his, needing him. HE responded by gently pulling her closer against him. Soon the kiss turned intense and Caroline wanted more, needed more.

He flipped her on her back and lowered his body on top of hers. She gasped from the feeling of his hard body on hers, and Klaus took advantage, thrusting his tongue in her mouth.

This was getting hit, and little too intense, and Caroline wanted more, needed more, _ached _for more. Caroline felt as if her body betrayed her, and her hips arched up against his, causing him to growl He pulled away, breathing heavy and said ," I've dreamt of all the things I could do to you,"

"Then do I," She whispered.

"No. I have to do this right or I will never forgive myself," Klaus whispered, dropping his head and placing a soft kiss on her swollen mouth. "Goodnight Caroline."

He left without another word, leaving Caroline haying on the bed. He was impossible. One minute a dick, and the next doing stuff like this. She would never be able to resist him, but did she want to?

No, she was in love with him. Everyone knew that, except him. So when would she tell him? When would she be able to do it without it being too late?

**Longest story yet, hopefully good too! Sorry for the delay, but with New Years and everything, been a little busy! Let me know what you think and how you feel about the way I handled the whole Hayley/Caroline/Klaus thing. Happy New Years guys! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Lu Mach, ZodiacsKlaroline, Mah Luka, Ethereal Demon, The Tomboy in pink, Libra86, Sca Winter, justine, khaduhr448, annalouise92, Che, Twinkal, KlarolineAlways, BlueSky, Zapharaknight, jessnicole, Thewolvesaremyfamily, a-panther-and-her-prince, helenastuer, krissie, Natasha, Biblioteque de lis, Iansarmy, lilnemzy, SabbyDeeknowles, RamanticBlondie, Mary, dj2048, Hopelessromaticatheart26, all the guess readers, and all my silent readers, thank you so much for all the feedback, favorites, and follows! I appreciate every single one of you! Also, sorry if I misspelled anyone's name! Enjoy!**

"It's my business who I sleep with, not yours, so stay out of it!" Rebekah yelled.

Wait, what was Rebekah doing in Caroline room?

"It is my business when you put everything I have built at risk!" Klaus snapped.

Why were they arguing in her room? Caroline sat up and looked around. They weren't in her room, they just were arguing really loud.

She got up and poked her head out the door. It was louder but still, they weren't arguing in the hall. She walked to the stairway and looked over the edge to find Klaus and Rebekah having a screaming match. 

"They've been going at it for over an hour," Bonnie said, leaning over the railing to look at the two Originals.

"You have no say in what I do Nik! It's my life, not yours!" Rebekah snarled.

"I could take away your years of your life away with one dagger. Maybe I'll wake you up when Marcel's found someone knew." Klaus said.

"That's the fifth time he threatened her with a dagger," Bonnie said.

"Keeping track?" Caroline asked.

"I'm thinking about making it a drinking game later," Bonnie shrugged.

"Count me in," Caroline grinned.

Bonnie's eyes were locked on something invisible over Caroline's shoulder. "Anchor stuff," Bonnie muttered, walking over to that invisible somebody.

Caroline watched Bonnie mutter something under her breath and then double over in pain. She wanted to go comfort her friend, but Bonnie was one that dealt with things alone and Caroline would only make it worse. When Bonnie straightened, that was when Caroline walked over to her.

"I'm okay," Bonnie smiled.

"How much longer can you handle this?" Caroline asked.

"I'm alive Caroline, so I'll handle it as long as I have to," Bonnie shrugged.

"Are you ever going to tell anybody?" Caroline asked.

Bonnie knew what Caroline really meant; was she going to tell Kol. "I don't know. I told Jeremy and look what happened," Bonnie said. Jeremy couldn't live with the fact that he was part of the reason why she was in so much pain, so they broke up.

"Kol is not Jeremy, they don't share one similar trait," Caroline said.

"I know, but it's kind of hard to accept the fact that your girlfriend has weird, random pains because dead people are passing through you," Bonnie said.

"Girlfriend? Since when have we become so official?" Caroline grinned, throwing Bonnie's own words back in her face.

"You know what I mean," Bonnie said, shoving her friend playfully.

"I do, but you need to tell him soon. He might walk in during one of your random freak-out," Caroline said.

A loud bang interrupted Bonnie and both teens winced. "That didn't sound good," Bonnie muttered.

"I'm guessing it didn't go good either," Caroline said.

Klaus came up the stairs, muttering under his breath. The minute he spotted Caroline, his features changed. His eyes, which were dark and brooding, turned light and filled with emotion. His eyes traveled up and down Caroline's body, causing her to blush and causing Bonnie to blush from witnessing such a private moment.

"I'm going to go somewhere else," Bonnie muttered, quickly leaving them.

Klaus didn't say a word, he just walked towards Caroline, stopping a few feet away.

"Klaus," She began. He looked her up and down, and when he finally met her eyes, his were glowing yellow. She started to back away when he came forward and threw her over his shoulder, and with vampire speed, rushed her to his bedroom.

He dumped her on his bed and straddled her hips, placing both hands on either side of her head, not letting her up.

"Klaus," She said, but he silenced her with a kiss so hot and filled with so much passion, she instantly forgot what she was going to say.

He pulled away with a satisfied smirk and said, "Good morning Caroline."

"What was that for?" Caroline wheezed.

"Do you really expect anything less, especially when your prancing around, wearing that little thing," He said.

"I wouldn't be prancing around if you hadn't woke me up with all your screaming," She said, shoving him off her. "What did Rebekah do anyway?"

"Fooling around with the enemy," He said, grabbing Caroline hand and pulling her to her feet.

"What's wrong with that if she's happy?"

"She's a liability."

"But she's happy. She's over 1.000 years old Klaus, she can take care of herself."

"She will end up betraying me and I'll have no choice but to dagger her."

"That is the reason why people betray you Klaus, because they think you're going to turn your back on them," Caroline said, running a hand through her messed up curls.

"I don't need a lecture on how to handle myself," Klaus snapped.

"Someone has to! If you keep pushing your sister's feeling aside, she will leave you."

"I don't need anybody!"

"Including me?"

He stopped pacing and turned to look at her. "Why are we arguing about my siblings?"

"I don't know," Caroline sighed.

"You're new to all this Caroline, I've been doing this for century's now. All I'm asking is to let me do this my way," Klaus, said taking her face in his hands.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you," Caroline said.

"And I do need you in my life Caroline, don't ever doubt that," He said, leaning down and placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"Mhhmm," she muttered.

"What are your plans for today love?"

"I have plans to go look at colleges. Since Bonnie's here now, we both can g to college together. Also, we both could use the distraction," Caroline shrugged.

"Just stay away from Rebekah today, she's going to pout all day and destroy everything she touches," Klaus said. "Also, no colleges with a devil as a mascot."

"What, afraid I'll find him more attractive then you? Caroline teased.

"Too many devils in your life and you may turn to the dark side," Klaus grinned.

"I'll keep that in mind," Caroline smiled, and headed towards the door. Oh, and Klaus? If this was your reaction to this outfit, I can't wait to find out what your reaction will be to my _other _outfits." She laughed when she heard his growl. Life was actually starting to look really good right now.

**(Caroline and Bonnie)**

"That was the fifth college with tried and I still don't get what was wrong with the first three," Bonnie complained.

"The first one was filed with blondes, which is really creepy. Second one, the rooms were way to small, and the third one had a bunny as a mascot. I use to eat bunnies," Caroline said, closing the mansion door behind her.

"Every college we look at you're going to find a flaw with it," Bonnie said.

"I was willing to over-look the fact that the one college had a statue of a weird naked person out-front, but the minute I heard someone talking about an orgy, then I had a problem. Why is it so hard to find a perfect college?" Caroline sighed.

"We'll just have to build our own little college so it's absolutely perfect," Bonnie said.

"Oh, my God, that's an amazing idea! You can be in charge of all the financial stuff and getting teachers interested and I'll decorate the entire place!" Caroline said excited.

"And then we can hold a whole big ritual and sacrifice all the virgins to the Original family and ask for their protection forever, oh, and a lifetime supply of alcohol," Bonnie said.

"Funny," Caroline said, throwing a pillow at her. "And the only Original who is disgusting enough to accept the virginal is Kol."

"It's always a pleasure to hear my name in the same sentence as virgins," Kol said, taking the seat next to Bonnie.

"I bet it is," Caroline smirked.

"Who's my first victim, Bonnie?" Kol asked.

"In your dreams," Bonnie snapped.

"Oh trust me sweetheart, you're there too," Kol grinned.

"You're disgusting," Bonnie said.

"And yet you haven't moved away from me yet, how sweet," he said.

"She may not, but I am. I'm going to go take another look at the colleges. It's between the Fierce Warriors and the Bleeding Hearts," Caroline said, grabbing her keys.

"Tough choice. It's fun destroying a fierce warrior, but holding a bleeding heart in your hand is so satisfactory," Kol sighed.

"Imagine what it would be like holding the bleeding heart of a fierce warrior in your hand," Caroline said, leaving.

"She's got the idea," Kol grinned.

Bonnie shook her head and started to get up when he stopped her. "What?" She asked.

"Stay with me. You act like you have somewhere better to be," He said.

"Maybe I do," she snapped.

"Do you?" He asked. She looked away, ignoring the smirk on his face. "Come on, I don't bite," He grinned, tugging her back on the couch. "So tell me about yourself."

"Really? That's all you got?"

"It's all I want to know," He shrugged.

"There's not a lot to know."

"Something tells me that's not entirely true."

"What do you want to know?"

"How did you get sucked into all of this?"

"All of what?" She asked with raised eyebrows.

"Into all this vampire stuff."

"For starters, I was a witch, I was born into it. Also, Elena fell in love with a vampire. Because she's my friend I did whatever I could do to protect her and help her. One thing led to another and after one too many spells, I ended up here," Bonnie shrugged.

"Can't say I'm disappointed," Kol said. Bonnie smiled like a 16 year old girl. He made her feel things no one else did. "Why don't you have your powers anymore?"

"Because I'm the anchor. I died, and when I was brought back, it was part of the consequences, me losing my powers," She shrugged.

"You said one of them, what was the other?" He asked. She suddenly drew away from him and her mood darkened. What did he do? He thought they were becoming closer and thought she was starting to open up

"I don't really want to talk about it," She muttered, moving a few inches away from him.

"They let's talk about you and that gilbert boy," Kol said. If he was upsetting her already, why not go all the way?

"What about him?" She sighed.

"I thought you two were one happy couple."

"Not quite. Look, do you really want to know about my love life?"

"I want to know about you, so yes."

"After I came back from the other side, I wasn't exactly the best to be around. I was moody, rude, distracted, and wasn't girlfriend material. And I guess he wanted it to be back to normal and I just couldn't do it. Then the whole thing with Enzo happened and-"

"Wait one damn second, who the hell is Enzo and what did he do?" Kol snapped.

"What he did doesn't matter," Bonnie sighed.

"Yes it does!" He hurt you, it matters!" Kol snarled, standing up to pace.

"I never said he hurt me Kol," Bonnie said quietly.

"Do you really think you had to? The way you've been acting I can tell someone hurt you. You almost act like he raped you!" Kol said, eyes turning red.

"Hey,"Bonnie said, quickly getting up to stand in front of him. "He hurt me, yes, but he did not rape me."

"Be thankful for small blessings then, yes?" Kol said sarcastically.

"Don't be like that," Bonnie said.

"Be like what Bonnie?" Kol snapped. "What exactly am I being like?"

"Like a dick," Bonnie said.

"Why is that? Because I'm not willing to change who I am because of you? I'm not like any of the other men in your life Bonnie, I won't change because of anyone, including you," HE growled.

She walked closer to him, getting into his personal space, but not backing down. "You're right Kol, you're not like any other man in my life, you want to know why? Because every single one of them were boys, immature, foolish, and had no experience. You're the first man in my life, and I don't want you to change a damn thing. All I'm asking you is to act like that man and grow up and get over the things you can't change and fix the ones that you can. Because if you can't, you'll be exactly like every other boy in my life."

Bonnie walked away, leaving his to think over that.

**(Rebekah and Marcel)**

"Who does he think he is?" Rebekah snarled, pacing the length of Marcel's room. "Who I sleep with is none of his business."

"Why are you even worrying about it? Come lay back down," Marcel grinned, patting the spot beside him.

"I'm worrying about it because Nik hates betrayal and any minute I could be daggered and shoved in a bloody box for God knows how long!  
Rebekah exclaimed.

"I think you're overreacting," Marcel sighed.

"Overreacting? You try to wake up in 50 years or so and readjust to everything around you, all the while being forced to accept the betrayal of your own flesh and blood," Rebekah said.

"Look, it's just you and me right now, and do you really believe your brother didn't know about us? If he wanted to do something, he would've done something already," Marcel said.

"Easy for someone who has little care for love or loyalty to say," Rebekah said.

"What does that mean?" Marcel asked, standing up.

"Exactly what I said. You throw love away so quickly, just so you could be the one with all the power. Power means nothing Marcel, especially when you look around and realize there's no one to share it with," Rebekah said.

"I've heard this before Rebekah," Marcel snapped.

"Obvisouly you didn't listen," She snorted.

"Oh I listened, I just didn't care," He said cooley. "You kep talking about love and power, but you don't get it Rebekah, I don't want love, I want power, no matter what."

"You've turned into a ruthless monster, just like Klaus," She said, grabbing her phone and leaving him, slamming the door on her way out.

She hurried out of apartment and into the alive streets of New Orleans, It may be dark out, but that was when everything came alive, especially the vamps who didn't have daylight rings. All those vampire's, they were pathetic, solely relaying on Marcel. It made her made just thinking about his name. Who did he think he think he was? In the end, he would realize that whether he like it or not, love is all that mattered. Not power, power was nothing compared to love. Love _was_ power. You had people that loved you they stuck by you, were loyal to you and you to them.

Those bloody street rats, loyal to the only person they thought could give them a daylight ring. What would happen if someone else came along and offered them the same thing?

No, they were too loyal to him, and besides, he would just kill then anyway. So, maybe take the option of a daylight ring away from them. A dead vampire had no use for a daylight ring. They may be street rats to Rebekah, but to Marcel, they were family, and it would irritate him to find them dead.

Several of them jumped off the roofs and Rebekah immediately headed towards them.

"Hello boys," She called out, smiling as they started to surround her.

"You're Marcel's girl, the Original," one guy said.

"I'm nobody's girl, and as for being an Original, you're right," She smiled.

"What do you want?" Someone asked.

"I would like to kill my annoying bastard of a brother, but seeing as that's not possible, I'll settle for the next best thing," She said, and killed the closest vampire, moving on to the next one, and then the next one.

Blood coated her hands and face, and the screams drew in more street rats, but as far as Rebekah was concern, it was just more people for her to kill.

Every single one of them fell, dead or not, they fell. When no one was left standing, she went around and started finishing them off and that was when someone came along and stopped her, a blonde someone.

**(Caroline)**

"Thank you," Caroline smiled, grabbing the applications from the secretary's hand. Since she couldn't decide on her own, she grabbed applications for both colleges and she and Bonnie would decide later.

She still wasn't sure whether Bonnie would be able to handle it or not. Sure, Bonnie was smart enough, but what would happen if someone passed through her in the middle of class? Caroline couldn't compel _everyone _to forget.

She just wished there was a way to end this for Bonnie. Bonnie had suffered through enough, maybe more than anyone else. She was the one that always went along with things and she was the one that always got hurt, and no one seemed to care. Well, it seemed Kol was starting to.

Caroline wasn't entirely sure how she felt about the Original yet. She wouldn't stop Bonnie and him from being together and she wouldn't judge Bonnie, but she wasn't sure she could trust him.

Caroline walked back to her car to find every tire slit. "Shit!" She exclaimed, No way could she drive home in that, and she wasn't about to call Klaus and ask him to come get her. Bonnie was probably busy with Kol and she had let her money home so she couldn't call a cab. Oh well, it was a beautiful night, she could walk. There may be a lot of people out that wanted to hurt Klaus but she could take care of herself.

She hummed happily just thinking about Klaus. He made her feel alive, beautiful, worth something. He made her feel emotions she didn't even know she had, and when around him, she couldn't help but express them. In every relationship she had, it was never as intense as it was with Klaus. Maybe that was why she hadn't told him she loved him, because she was scared of what would happen then.

All thoughts of Klaus disappeared when Caroline saw all the dead bodies lying around. She noticed they were all vampires and her blood ran cold, instantly thinking about Bonnie. She heard someone shout and looked to find someone holding a vampire by the neck and their hand in the vampire's chest.

Not caring, who it was, and only thinking about Bonnie, Caroline rushed forward and shoved the attacker back before they could kill anybody else.

"What is your problem?" Rebekah growled, glaring at the baby vampire her brother had feeling for.

"You need to stop killing them," Caroline said.

"What concern is it of you? Are you know a servant of my brothers, doing his bidding?" Rebekah asked sarcastically.

"You need to stop, you're hurting Bonnie," Caroline insisted.

"What does that bloody witch have to do with anything? And why should I care?" Rebekah asked, and picked up the next alive vampire off the ground, fully preparing to kill him.

"Stop!" Caroline said, and once again shoved Rebekah back.

Growling, Rebekah grabbed Caroline's throat and slammed her to the nearest wall, breaking off a stop sign pole and slamming it into the baby's vamps stomach. "Stay out of my way," She growled, leaving the vampire there in pain.

Caroline gasped, and tried to move but the pole had punctured a lung and it hurt to move. She heard more people scream and knew Rebekah was killing more vampires. She had to stop her, Bonnie was going to suffer for it. Concentrating on Bonnie, Caroline wrapped her hand around the ole and tugged as hard as she could, crying out in pain.

Recovering quickly, she rushed towards the blonde Original, and while her back was turned, snapped her neck. She would never of been able to convince Rebekah to stop, and knew she probably was going to suffer for this later, but it was for Bonnie. Just thinking of Bonnie's name, Caroline ran towards Klaus's home, praying her friend was okay.

**(Bonnie and Kol)**

Bonnie sides hurt from laughing. Another trait to add to Kol's personalities, funny, wait, no, hysterical. His stories always ended up being funny, but somehow serious at the same time. She couldn't remember the last time she laughed like this.

"I think someone has had too much wine," Kol said, taking Bonnie's wine glass from her.

"No!" Bonnie said, and in an attempt to reach for it, ended up sprawled across his lap, causing her to giggle more.

"For God sake, you've gone through two bottles by yourself!" Kol teased, smiling down at her.

"One and a half," She grinned, starring up at him. Their eyes locked and someone the moment became serious and much more intense. She reached up and laid a hand on his cheek when the front door banged open, causing Bonnie to jackknife into a sitting position.

"Where is she?" Klaus growled, storming in the room.

"I'm in the middle of something," Kol snapped.

"I don't have time for your feeble attempts to woe the witch, and I don't really care. Now where is Rebekah?" Klaus asked.

"I don't exactly keep tabs on her Nik," Kol snapped, standing up.

"She's killed at least twenty of my men, I won't to know where she is," Klaus growled.

Oh God, Bonnie thought. All his men where vampires, that means twenty vampires going through her. She stood up uneasy, wanting to head to her room when she spotted the first one.

"And I don't either, so leave," Kol said. Bonnie watched him approach her, slowly. No doubt he was confused.

"This is my house Kol, you are in no position to give me orders," Klaus snarled. He looked to be about 19 years old, but who knew how long he's been a vampire. He reached out to touch her and all hell exploded.

Bonnie cried out in sudden pain and dropped to her knees, clutching her chest. His heart had been ripped out, which wasn't the most pleasant experiences. Both men turned in surprise to look at her, neither one of them sure what happened. The front door was thrown open and Caroline came rushing in, and went straight to Bonnie.

"God it hurts," Bonnie cried out.

"It's okay, you can do this," Caroline said, wrapping her arms around her best friend.

"What the hell is going on?" Kol asked, completely bewildered.

"She's the anchor to the other side, every supernatural death passes through her and your beloved sister just gone done slaughtering anyone she could get her hands on," Caroline snapped.

Bonnie cried out even louder than the first time, feeling like someone put a stake to her heart. Why was she the one that had to deal with this?

"Come on," Caroline muttered, picking her friend up and carrying her past the two vampire, ignoring both of them.

She laid Bonnie on her bed and sat beside her, comforting her as best as she could. She knew Bonnie liked to be alone during all of this, but no way was Caroline leaving her like this. She really wished Rebekah would show up right now, she had all this anger in her and she had to hold it in. God, this really sucked.

An hour later and Bonnie had managed to fall asleep. Caroline wasn't sure if it was over, but she needed a break to. She would only leave Bonnie for five minutes, and in those five minutes she would get a blood bag and chug down a bottle of scotch, maybe two, depending on how fast she moved.

She opened the fridge door and pulled out a blood bag when Kol and Klaus walked in. She wasn't really surprise when Kol opened his mouth to speak.

"Why didn't anyone say anything about all this?" Kol snapped, glaring at Caroline.

"It's Bonnie business, it was her choice," Caroline said, throwing the half drank blood bag away. Turns out all she wanted was scotch.

"How did this even happen?" Kol asked.

"That was one of the consequences when she was brought back to life. Everything has a consequence," Caroline muttered looking down.

"What happened?" Klaus asked, looking at the hole in her shirt that had a blood stain around it.

"Your sister. When I tried to make her stop killing them, she stabbed me with a pole, so I broke her neck. Probably won't be too happy to see me when she wakes up, but hey, shit happens," Caroline said, reaching in the cabaret for the scotch. She heard Bonnie start to scream and turned to rush up to her friend but Kol stopped her.

I've got it," He muttered, leaving her and Klaus in the kitchen.

"Why didn't you tell me about this before Caroline?" Klaus finally asked.

"Because it's what Bonnie wanted, she didn't want anyone to know, so I didn't tell," Caroline shrugged.

"Am I not trust worthy?" Klaus snapped.

"Dammit Klaus!" Caroline yelled, throwing the scotch bottle across the room. "This has nothing to do with you, this is about Bonnie."

"You don't think I would've tried to help?" He asked.

"Would you have? Because you seem pretty busy trying to run a city while dealing with a pregnant baby momma," She snapped.

"Is that what this is about? Hayley?"

"No! This is about Bonnie, my best friend. She asked me to keep a secret and I did. Don't you think I wanted to tell you? I couldn't, because Bonnie has suffered through so much, and never ask for anything, so when she does, I won't say no. And don't you dare bring up Hayley in every single one of our argument! Do you really think that's going to help your cause?"

"I wasn't aware it was an issue," He said coldly.

"It's always going to be an issue Klaus! How do you think it feels to know the man I'm in love with is having a baby with another woman?" Caroline snapped, breathing heavy.

She met Klaus's eyes, surprisingly calm considering the fact she just told him she loved him.

"I love you Klaus, and that's the reason why I'm trying to get over this whole Hayley thing, but you can't keep bringing it up, every single-"She never got to finish. His mouth was on hers, hot and urgent and made her flush. She let out a little moan when he pushed her back against the counter and pressed his body against hers. His hands ran up and down her sides before cupping her breast, squeezing ever so slightly. She cried out in protest when he moved his hands away, but he reached around and grabbed her butt, pulling her on top of the counter, where she instantly wrapped her legs around him, urging his closer to her.

He pulled away, starring at her.

"I love you," She whispered, touching his face.

He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers, gentle this time, letting her know he loved her too, and was never planning to let her go.

**(Kol and Bonnie)**

He walked in her room and found her curled in a ball, tears streaming down her face. He walked over to her and gently pulled her into his lap.

"You're not Caroline," She muttered.

"Definitely not, can't pull of the blonde look," He said.

"Wouldn't look good with your eyes," She said, crying out in pain.

He held her even tighter, terrified for her. Not only for her, but for himself. Why was he this worried about her? Why was he so concerned for her wellbeing? At one point he tried to kill her, and now here he was, holding her.

"Why didn't you tell me Bonnie?" He whispered, gently stroking her back.

"There's nothing you can do about it, besides, this is the reason things didn't work out between Jeremy and I," She cried out, holding on to her chest, tears streaming down her face.

"And you thought I would act the same?" Her silence was the answer, and it annoyed him. "I'm not Jeremy, I'm not an idiot who's going to let you go."

She looked up at him, swallowing hard. His eyes were filled with annoyance, anger, and pain. It must not have been easy for him to say that, but he did. "Stay with me?" She whispered.

"I'm not going anywhere Bonnie," He said, pulling her against his chest, fully meaning it. He didn't know what his feeling where for her, but he was ready to find out. Starting now.

**So…. How'd I do? I like this chapter personally, I like how I handled the whole Caroline situation and how she was so focused on helping Bonnie, and then how she finally admitted her feeling to Klaus! I don't know why I'm telling you guys this, I wrote it, of course I like it! Anyway, let me know what you think and what's going to happen with everyone. Oh, and a little warning, next chapter is going to be a little intense…. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Iansarmy, you are a mind reader! When I was writing the last chapter I noticed this is starting to become a Kennett story more than a Klaroline, and I apologize to everyone! I'm going to try and bring in a lot more Klaroline action, starting with the beginning of this chapter ;)**

Caroline was in heaven. After she told Klaus she loved him, they had gone up to his room, where they have been for the last 8 hours. No sex, just kissing, and okay, a little touching. She felt a little bad she had left Bonnie, but Klaus could be pretty convincing when he wanted to, plus Kol was in there with her. She was currently sprawled half way on top Klaus, drawing little patterns on his firm chest while his hands combined through her hair.

"What are you thinking about love?" Klaus muttered.

"Nothing important," She smiled, reaching up to press her lips against his. His response was sweet and gentle, making her heart stutter. "I'm happy."

"So am I," He smiled.

She smiled and kissed him once more before laying back down on his chest. Maybe she could catch an hour of sleep before she went and checked on Bonnie, he was pretty comfy.

"Caroline?"

"Hmm?"

"We need to talk."

"What about?" She frowned, sitting up to look down at him.

"Damon," He said.

"I'm laying here in bed with you, and you want to talk about Damon?" She asked with raised eyebrows. "Seems a little inappropriate."

"It would be inappropriate if we were laying here naked talking about it, which were not," Klaus said.

"I've noticed," Caroline said wryly. Klaus shot her a grin that looked so hot she immediately forgot what she was talking about.

She leaned up and kissed those perfect lips of his, unable to resist. It started out slow, but Caroline was in no mood for slow, so she picked it up and doing what any sensible girl would do, she shove her tongue in his mouth. He wasn't expecting it, but he quickly recovered and took charge in the kissing match, or at least tried. She fought back, wanting to win this one, but when Klaus put his mind to something he didn't give up. Finally she gave in and her tongue retreated, and he quickly attacked. He pinned her on her back and lowered his deliciously hard body on hers. She groaned appreciatively, arching up to feel his hard chest on her.

"Easy love," he muttered, placing kisses along her jaw. "And nice try, but I still want to know what Damon did to you."

"I guess I'll have to try harder next time," She said, shoving him off her and moving to top. He let, just because he knew whatever happened wasn't a pleasant experience. She looked down at the man underneath her, trying to decide how to word this. He wouldn't be happy, in fact, it would piss him off, and he would go and try to take it out on Damon. Yes, Damon hurt her, but he changed, and Caroline knew that, it didn't make it all better, but it helped.

"You need to promise me something first," Caroline finally said. His eyes narrowed but he didn't say anything. "You will not go after him, you will drop it and get over it, just like I did."

"I can't promise you that love," He said.

"Then I can't tell you," She shrugged. "What he did was wrong and horrible, but it happened a long time ago and I'm over it."

"I won't kill him, "He said. "But if I do not like what happened, I will hurt him, and you can't ask anything else from me."

"Fine," She said. "It goes back to when I was human, when Elena and Stefan had just met and were falling in love and all that crap. As a human, I was insecure, obsessive, a control freak, I was a mess, and even though I was best friends with Elena, I was always jealous. I always came in second place, no matter what, so the minute some attention came my way, I latched on. Damon had just come into town and was set on ruining Stefan's life, starting with Elena. Stefan would never allow him close enough to Elena and she was on vervain, so he came after me. The first chance I got, I brought him home and he bit me. From them on he compelled me to go along with it, hide the bite marks, spy on Elena and Stefan, and have sex with him, anything he wanted. He made me compel to forget it all, but when I became a vampire, I remembered it all and warned him to stay away from me. I got over it fast and moved on," She shrugged.

His eyes were dark and anger swirling throughout them, they had been getting darker during the story, but she kept talking, needing to finish, but now she wasn't sure that was such a good idea. She bit her lip, unsure what to say now, there wasn't much she would say at this point.

He finally moved and sat up, kissing her hard. He kissed her like he was branding her, marking her as his. "It's going to be hard to keep that promise love," Klaus muttered, cupping her cheek.

"He's changed Klaus," Caroline said.

"Nobody changes that much," Klaus growled.

"You have," Caroline said softly. "I'm not saying what he did was right, and that we're best friends now, but he isn't the same as he once was."

"Why haven't you killed him yet?" Klaus finally asked.

"For one, he's Elena's boyfriend and Stefan's brother, and second, it's much more satisfying kicking his ass," She smiled.

"You kicked his ass?"  
"When I first turned I threw him across the hallway, and when he was trying to kill my father," She said, running her hands through his hair.

"That's my girl," He whispered, softly kissing her. She lost herself in the kiss, simply enjoying it. "Elena doesn't seem like a friend if she's sleeping with the same man that practically raped you."

"She's happy, and it happened a long time ago, but it does hurt," Caroline said, smiling sadly. "Anyway, as much as I would love to stay in this bed all day, I have to make sure Bonnie's okay and I completely forgot about those college application."

"No," Klaus said, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her even closer to him.

"Yes," She muttered, but still lowered her head to kiss him. The minute he sucked on her tongue, she pulled away, knowing if she continued she would never leave. She managed to wiggle from his grasp and escape to the door, flashing him a smile before heading towards the kitchen with a smile on her face.

Her smile stayed in place until she saw Bonnie sitting at the kitchen counter. All the guilt she felt for leaving her friend surfaced again. "Hey," Bonnie said, flashing a brilliant smile at Caroline.

"Hey," Caroline said carefully.

"Don't be that way Care, it's okay," Bonnie laughed.

"Thank God," Caroline said, letting out all the air she was holding in. "Because I was feeling so guilty that I left you when you really needed me to go make out with Klaus, but Kol was with you so I figured you would be alright. Then I started worrying because I'm sure what's up with you and Kol and maybe you would get mad because he was there and I wasn't, and," Caroline said

"Care, breath." Bonnie laughed. "We're cool, with everything. As for you going to make out with Klaus, want to explain?"

Caroline blushed and looked down. "Want to explain you waking up with Kol?"

"Nope," Bonnie said.

"Great," Caroline grinned. "If you're up to it, we have college application's to fill out. I took applications from both places so we can do them together."

A loud bang interrupted them from the hallway, and Rebekah came storming in the kitchen. "Who the hell do you think you are?" She snarled, grabbing Caroline's throat and slamming her against the fridge. "You snapped my neck, you little bitch. I don't care whether you're sleeping with Nik, I will end you."

Caroline reached behind her and grabbed a knife from the block, stabbing Rebekah up through her ribs. It was enough for Rebekah to lose her grip and Caroline threw her across the room and into the nearest wall.

"You must have a death wish," Rebekah snarled, pulling the knife out, glaring at Caroline. "If I do recall correctly, you said something about Bonnie last night, maybe she's the one I should blame for all this."

The minute she headed towards Bonnie, Caroline moved, once again throwing her away and standing in front of Bonnie protectively.

"I'm done playing this game," Rebekah snarled, moving so fast Caroline didn't see her. She grabbed Caroline and slammed her against the island, grabbing the rolling pin, slamming it through Caroline stomach. It may be dull, but Rebekah had the strength of an Original.

Suddenly Rebekah was pulled off her, and Caroline sat up to find Klaus holding her by the throat. She tried to move, but the rolling pin hurt, and gasped out when it moved the wrong way.

"May I?" Elijah asked, approaching Caroline. She hadn't noticed him coming in, but then against she was too busy being stabbed by a dull object. Caroline nodded weakly, crying out when he finally pulled it out. Always the gentle man, he held out his hand and helped her down. "Caroline, Bonnie, please give me and my siblings a moment."

Caroline placed a protective arm around Bonnie's waist and walked up the stairs with her. "You okay?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah, it hurt like a hell, but I'm okay," Caroline shrugged.

"You snapped her neck?" Bonnie asked.

"I needed to get her to stop, and that was the only way," Caroline said.

"What's all the arguing about down there?" Kol asked, walking out of his own room, shirtless. Bonnie blushed and looked away while Caroline looked him up and down, enjoying it. "Having fun?"

"I've seen better," Caroline grinned.

"I doubt it, nobody's got it better than this," Kol said, motioning to his great body. Really great body, Bonnie thought.

"Your brother does," Caroline smirked.

"You're only saying that so you don't hurt his feeling," Kol complained.

"No, his is defiantly better," Caroline laughed.

"Let's get a second opinion, Bonnie?" Kol asked.

"Umm, well," Bonnie said, swallowing hard.

"See? She's speechless, I win," Kol grinned.

"Or maybe she's freezing up thinking about Klaus shirtless," Caroline said.

"I doubt it, Nik doesn't hold that much power," Kol said.

"Believe what you want," Caroline said over her shoulder, heading into her room.

"Cocky baby vamp," Kol muttered, eyes focusing on Bonnie. "Miss. Bennett."

"Yes Mr. Mikaelson?" Bonnie asked.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Perfectly fine, already feeling better," She said, cocking her head to the side. No one every worried about her this much, well, maybe Caroline, but not like Kol.

"Glad," Kol nodded.

An awkward silence fell over them and Bonnie felt uncomfortable, so she had to say something. "Well, I should go get ready, Caroline has probably a whole bunch of plans for us today," She finally said.

"You do that," He said, watching her walk away. She did look good today, looked a lot stronger, but not as strong as he wanted. She didn't deserve that kind of pain, and if she was going to become part of this family, a lot of people died around them, and she would be in constantly be in pain. The only option would be finding away for the pain to stop, and he would make sure he would do that for her.

**(Rebekah, Elijah, and Klaus)**

"What were you thinking?" Klaus growled.

"That bitch snapped my neck, what did you expect me to do?" Rebekah snapped.

"Never, go after what is mine, ever," Klaus snarled.

"Then learn how to control her!" Rebekah shrieked

"You're lucky I'm not snapping your neck right now. First killing, my men, and then hurting Caroline? You're just asking to be daggered," Klaus said.

"They are street rats Klaus, they are nothing! And as for the baby vampire bitch, she will break your heart the first chance she gets," Rebekah said.

"They are my men! Mine! And as for that baby vamp, leave her alone," Klaus snapped.

"And if I don't?" Rebekah challenged.

"You better start running," Klaus said, walking away.

"What is bloody well wrong with him?" Rebekah asked, looking at Elijah.

"You hurt someone he cares about Rebekah," Elijah said.

"She snapped my neck!"

"She was protecting her friend Bonnie."

"What does the witch have to do with anything?"

"Turns out she's the anchor to the other side, every supernatural death passes through her and she feels it. Caroline was simply defending her friend."

"How was I supposed to know that? Besides, he's getting all worked up, now he knows what it feels like when someone he cares about is hurt. How many times have he hurt my past boyfriends?"

"So you must treat him in the same manner? Klaus may have made many mistakes in the past, and no doubt will continue to do so, but that doesn't mean he doesn't deserve to be with someone he cares about. Don't stoop as low as him Rebekah," Elijah said, leaving Rebekah to pout.

**(Caroline and Klaus)**

Caroline was going through her outfits trying to find a good shirt to wear when shouting form downstairs started up again, followed by several slam's. She tried to ignore it and not listen, it wasn't her business, but she was able to pick on enough to know Klaus was pissed and any minute could dagger her. Maybe that's why Elijah was sticking around them, he was worried he would harm Rebekah. Caroline didn't want that, but she couldn't stop Klaus.

She finally decided on a red, V-neck t-shirt and was just about to start a shower when her door opened and Klaus walked in. "Don't you knock?" She snapped.

He didn't say anything, just went straight towards her, and lifted her shirt up, placing his hand where Rebekah had stabbed her. "I'm okay," She said softly, pushing his hand away.

"I should dagger her for this," He growled, meeting Caroline's gaze.

"No," Caroline said, taking his face in her hands.

"Yes," he growled.

"No," Caroline repeated. "She was angry, she lashed out. She's not the only one I know that does that."

He leaned his forehead against hers, just breathing. Any time Caroline got injured, he always felt this way. Like his whole world was about to stop, because without Caroline, he was nothing. He felt this way when she died the first time, he felt lost, alone, like a monster. And then to have his own flesh and blood try and take the light of his life away? No, she would suffer for it.

As much as Caroline loved being in Klaus's arms, she had stuff to do today, so she had no choice but to move away. "I should probably start moving, Bonnie's going to get impatient," she said, smiling at Klaus.

He nodded and gave her one final kiss before leaving her to get ready. Her heart felt heavy as she watched him go. She could tell the whole thing with Rebekah was bothering him, but she had no idea what to do or how to help. Maybe all he needed was space, which was what she was going to give him.

**(Caroline, Bonnie, and Hayley)**

"This is so hard! How do they expect people to choose?" Caroline sighed.

"We could always wait till next year," Bonnie said.

"No! Because then we'll say we'll do it the year after that and we'll fall into a pattern and end up dying before we make a decision," Caroline said, shaking her head wildly.

"Trust me, I know what that feels like," Bonnie muttered.

"Sorry, bad choice of words," Caroline said, "but, we need to decide today were we go."

"Could always do online schooling," Bonnie suggested.

"God no," Caroline said with a shudder.

"No what?" Haley asked, walking in the room.

"Home schooling," Caroline said.

"I just suggested it, you don't have to freak out," Bonnie said, glancing uneasily at the werewolf. "Maybe we should take a break? Maybe go outside, you never did show me around New Orleans."

"Sounds like a great idea, count me in," Hayley said.

"I guess we could go sight -seeing," Caroline said after a minute.

"Let me grab my coat," Hayley said, leaving them.

Bonnie looked over at Caroline to see what her reaction would be, after all the wolf just pushed her way into their plans. Caroline met Bonnie's eyes but shook her head. She wanted to attempt to be friends with the wolf, starting now.

"Ready," Hayley said, meeting the girls at the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Rebekah asked, glaring at the three girls.

"Sight-seeing with Caroline and Bonnie," Hayley said.

"Oh no you're not, it's too dangerous out there for you," Rebekah snapped.

"I can take care of myself, and if anything goes wrong Caroline can come back and tell you guys what happened," Hayley shrugged.

"I doubt she'll tell us if anything happens to you, she's too jealous about not getting to Nik first," Rebekah snapped, glaring at Caroline.

"It must really suck being so un-likeable, luckily jealousy suits you," Caroline said, smiling sweetly.

"You're the one who's jealous of my brothers past lovers, and trust me, every single one of them more beautiful then you'll ever be," Rebekah snarled.

"Why should I be jealous when he's with me now? And as for them being more beautiful than me, you're probably right, but same goes for Matt," Caroline said, laughing when she saw the anger in her eyes. "Look at who got to him first."

Rebekah snarled and looked like she was about to attack when Elijah appeared and grabbed her arm, yanking her back. "Behave Rebekah."

"My brother's won't always be there to protect you," Rebekah growled, shaking Elijah off.

"Bring it on," Caroline said evenly.

"Leave Rebekah," Elijah warned. She left, so Elijah returned his attention to the girls. "Rebekah was right about one thing, it is far too dangerous out there for you Hayley."

"Elijah, I will be fine. Besides, I'm tired of being coped up in this house all day," Hayley said. "Also, Caroline's going to be with me, so I'm not exactly in danger."

"I'll protect her Elijah," Caroline muttered, surprising Bonnie. He met Caroline's eyes and a silent understanding passed between the two of them.

"Very well, call if one thing goes wrong," Elijah said.

"Will do," Hayley said, quickly leaving before any other Original could stop her. "So ladies, were are we going?"

"This is so good," Bonnie moaned, hugging her plate of cheese cake closer to her.

"How did you know about this place?" Hayley asked around a mouthful of ice cream.

"Klaus brought me here the night Bonnie was coming into town," Caroline said, eating her sundae slowly, wanting to savor it.

"Who's paying?" Bonnie asked, she didn't have money and Hayley probably didn't either.

"It's free," Caroline shrugged.

"What are you talking about? Are you going to compel them?" Hayley asked.

"No. Klaus arranged something so every time I come here, it's free," Caroline shrugged.

"I'm marrying him," Bonnie said.

"I doubt he'll accept," Caroline laughed.

"I'll make him. I'm the anchor to the other side, I hold power over every dead supernatural, do you know how many people he's killed?" Bonnie asked. "A lot, so I figure he owes me."

"Blackmail, I like it," Caroline grinned, sadly finishing her dessert.

"Where are we going after this?" Hayley asked. "It's getting late."

"I say drinking. I know he took you to some fancy bar where all the drinks are made out of gold," Bonnie said.

"No, he didn't take me to a bar, and Hayley's pregnant," Caroline pointed out.

"No, it's fine, let's go. I'm not in a hurry to get back to the house," Hayley said.

"Then it's settled, show us the way to the rich people's bar," Bonnie grinned.

"This is going to be a bad idea," Caroline sighed.

And it was. Bonnie was wasted and wouldn't stop taking shots. Hayley was flirting with every guy in the club and Caroline was trying to keep an eye on both of them. On top of that, when she picked out that red shirt, she was planning to mess with Klaus and tease him, tempt him. Not going to some bar where guys were bumping into to her just trying to peek down her shirt.

"Bonnie!" Caroline yelled, fighting her way through the crowd. "Get off, now!"

"No!" Bonnie shouted, giggling. She continued to dance on the table, swinging her hips every which way.

"I'm going to record this and send it to everyone if you don't get down!" Caroline tried.

"Say hey to Stefan for me!" She shouted back, grinding against a guy who jumped on the table with her.

"Want help?" Hayley asked in her ear.

"Record this," Caroline muttered. She was serious, she was going to send this to everyone the first chance she got, and when she was done, she would pull Bonnie's ass out of this bar.

Five minutes later, after making sure she got enough video, she fought the crowd and yanked Bonnie down, throwing her over her shoulder and carrying her out of the bar.

"Hey," Bonnie complained.

"Don't worry, I got a video," Caroline said.

"She's going to die when she sees it," Hayley grinned.

"The only one dying today is you wolf," A guy said, stepping out of the shadows.

Caroline set Bonnie on her feet and turned to face the guy. Hayley cried out and Caroline moved, throwing the guy that was grabbing her away and by his companion.

"Whoa that was like, all superwomen and crap" Bonnie said, stumbling against Caroline.

"Brave effort, but it won't do you any good," He snarled, and threw himself at Caroline. She snapped his neck, and turned to his friend who was trying to drag Hayley away. He saw her coming and punched her, hard enough for her to fall to the ground. She recovered quickly and tackled him, snapping his neck as well.

"Let's get out of here," Caroline said, grabbing Bonnie and hurrying them to the car. She shoved both of them in a seat and drove away, eager to get to the house.

**(At the house)**

"Oh Klausy!" Bonnie shouted, stumbling in the room.

"God help me," Caroline muttered, watching Bonnie drop to the ground.

"His name isn't Klausy," She laughed, rocking back and forth.

"Well, I'll you with her," Hayley said, smiling at Caroline and walking up the stairs.

"You could at least say you're welcome!" Bonnie shouted after her, then frowned. "Wait, I think you're supposed to say you're welcome and she says thank you. Or maybe not."

"I have a headache," Caroline sighed.

"Hey, that's what I'm going to get tomorrow!" Bonnie said, causing her to giggle even more.

Kol and Elijah came down the stairs together, and Caroline gave them a weak smile.

"Oh my God! Kol, hey! Oh, you Elijah! Why you always wearing a suit? We should call you Mr. Suitman," Bonnie said, stumbling to her feet.

"I take it someone's drank too much?" Kol asked.

"There's a video," Bonnie said, stumbling over to him. "Wanna see it?"

"Are you naked in it?" Kol asked, grinning down at her.

"I don't think so. Care, am I naked in it?" Bonnie asked, looking over at Caroline.

"No, thank God," Caroline said.

"I take it there wasn't any problems?" Elijah asked.

"When leaving the bar we were attacked by two vampires but I snapped their necks, Hayley's fine," Caroline said as a flash of concern crossed Elijah's face.

"Caroline looked super bad ass!" Bonnie said as Klaus walked in. "You should have seen it Klausy, it was super-hot, it turned me on."

"Bonnie!" Caroline exclaimed, her face growing hot.

"Well it did, and you were, and hey Klausy!" She shouted.

"Klausy? Where did this come from?" Kol asked.

"Well, his name is Klaus, and when you add the sound e to the end, it makes everything sound cuter. Puppy, honey, money, Klausy, see, much cuter," Bonnie shrugged.

"I take it you had fun on your not out?" Klaus chuckled.

"Hayley was attacked again. We need to discuss her safety," Elijah said.

"Yes, let's discuss her safety," Bonnie said, stumbling her way over to Caroline. "Because Caroline is always saving her and always looking hot when she does, and if she doesn't stop soon, she's going to like, explode, or something."

"Let's get you to bed," Caroline said, taking Bonnie and walking her to the stairs.

"I think I'm going to be sick," She said.

"Bonnie, no!" Caroline said, but it was too late. Her friend had already puked all over her once red t-shirt.

"Oops," Bonnie muttered.

Caroline opened her mouth, and the list of cuss words came out was long enough to impress even the Originals.

**(Next day)**

"I'm never drinking, again," Bonnie muttered, resting her cheek against the island counter.

"You ruined my shirt," Caroline said, pulling out the orange juice and handing it to her.

"I ruined my liver," Bonnie grumbled.

"It'll fix itself, meanwhile, my shirt is destroyed," Caroline said.

"Oops," Bonnie said. "What happened last night? Over then me puking all over your shirt."

"Well, for starters you got on top of a table and started dancing which, by the way, I've got recorded, then we were attacked by two vampires outside they bar and I snapped their neck, and then we came back here, where you puked all over my shirt," Caroline said. "Oh, and you said I looked hot and it was turning you on."

"Oh my God," Bonnie groaned.

"That was my reaction too. And while, I'm flattered, you're not my type," Caroline said.

"I have a feeling your type is tall dark and handsome," Bonnie teased.

"Exactly, and if I remember correctly, you called him Klausy last night," Caroline said.

"I did what?" Bonnie asked.

"You said his name should be Klausy because it's sweet like honey," Caroline added with a wicked grin.

"Kill me," Bonnie groaned.

"I have a feeling Kol wouldn't like that," Caroline said.

"I don't know about that," Bonnie blushed.

"A guy doesn't hold you throughout the night if he doesn't care about you," Caroline grinned. Her grinned faltered when she suddenly remembered Tyler had done it when her father had tortured her.

"Care?" Bonnie asked.

"Sorry, but like I was saying, it means something and Kol doesn't seem like he's the type to cuddle," Caroline said. Why was she suddenly thinking about Tyler? She was in love with Klaus, Tyler was out of the picture.

"Well he's pretty good at it," Bonnie mumbled.

"Did not have to hear that!" Caroline said.

"Sorry, but you're just as guilty as me. You were with Klaus all night, anything you want to tell me?" Bonnie asked.

"It wasn't like that," Caroline said blushing. "And nothing happened." Except a night full of hot kisses…..

"You're blushing," Bonnie pointed out.

"Why can't we discuss you grinding on someone last night? It'll be much more fun," Caroline said.

"I'm good, but let's talk about the wolf that went along for the ride," Bonnie said.

"What about her?"

"I didn't know you two got along."

"We don't, it's complicated. I can't hate her for sleeping with Klaus, we weren't together then. I'm not happy about it, but she is carrying Klaus's child and I know he won't abandoned the baby. So if I want things to work out with Klaus, I have to accept what happened. I seriously doubt she'll stick around after the baby's born, so all I have to do is play nice for the next 9 months," Caroline shrugged.

"It bothers you."

"Yeah, it does. It bothers me a lot more than I thought it would. And it's not that he slept with someone else, but it's the fact that he slept with her. I don't get what's the big deal about _her."_

"Is it because of what happened with her and Tyler?"

"That's the thing, I don't know what she did with Tyler, I never asked. I use to tell myself it was because I trusted him, I trusted he would never do something like that to me, but now everything's changed. I hate to say it, but I don't even know if I could be mad at him for cheating on me with her."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Have you seen her? I may not like her but you've got to admit, there's uglier people out there."

"And you're not one of them. If he cheated on you then he's an even bigger idiot then I thought and if I ever see him again I'm going to kick his ass."

Caroline laughed at the image of Bonnie going after Tyler. It felt good knowing her friend would be willing to do that for her. "Thanks, but I'm not going to worry about it. Hayley is just one of Klaus's many hook up's, and I'll get over it. I'm sure Rebekah's right, so I'll just have to learn how to get over every one of his ex's that are prettier than me."

Bonnie reached across the island and slapped Caroline as hard as she could across the face.

"Ow! What was that for?" Caroline snapped, holding her cheek.

"For thinking even for a second that any of his ex's will be prettier than you. I don't care if he's slept with every Victoria Secret model, you're hotter than every single one of them and if you keep saying any different I'm going up stairs and I'll tell Klausy on you!" Bonnie snapped.

Caroline was silent for a minute before cracking up. Bonnie glared at her, not liking the fact that she was ruining a perfectly good speech by laughing. "I'm sorry, but did you just call him Klausy?"

"Oh God," Bonnie muttered, dropping her head in her hands while Caroline cracked up even more.

Rebekah turned to leave after hearing the girls start to laugh. She felt slightly guilty how she's been treating the blonde. After seeing what Caroline was willing to do for her friend, she realized she was wrong to react the way she did. And then after she protected Hayley last night, there was no way she could be mad at her anymore.

She also felt guilty for being the one to cause Caroline to doubt her looks. Sure, Nik had dated more beautiful woman, but Caroline had a beauty of her own and Nik was in love with her.

Tomorrow she would go apologize to the blonde and explain why she reacted the way she did, but for now she had to apologize to Nik.

She entered the library to find him sitting in a seat and reading a book, a scotch in hand.

"Nik, I came to apologize," Rebekah began.

"Save it Rebekah, I don't want to hear any of your pathetic excuses," Klaus said, not even looking up

"Fine, but you better listen while I talk and you don't have to say anything just listen." She waited till he put his book down and looked up at her. "I know what I did was wrong, I realize that now, but at the time I was angry, and then got even angrier when you sided with her. But now I know you love her and she loves you, and I was jealous. I have stuck by your side through all these years, and you've never showed any sign of gratitude. You've never once told me you appreciate me and you're always judging and making decisions for me and have done horrible things to me and those I ever fell in love with and I thought I've lost you forever. Then Caroline comes in and everything changes. You're showing happiness, forgiveness, mercy, all these emotions I have never seen, not since we were human. I was jealous that a baby vampire barely even grown could pull all these emotions out of you in ways I never can. Now I realize that was I was being selfish trying to take her away and I should have never done that. I may not be able to bring out your better side, but she can, and I guess I'll have to live with that."

Klaus watched his sister leave, feeling very little. She was right, Caroline pulled things out of him no one else could, made him see things in a different way, brought out the one thing all his siblings hoped would come back, his humanity. So why would Rebekah even attempt to take that away? No, it would take a whole lot more then a little speech for him to forgive her, so she better not hold her breath.

**As always, review and let me know what you think, and next chapter were going to see Rebekah and Caroline having a little chat **


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks for all the reviews! Glad everyone liked drunk Bonnie PeachyKeen234, I have and I promise they'll appear here soon. Enjoy!**

"You make it really hard to sleep," Caroline muttered. Klaus simply chuckled and continued to place kisses along her neck. There were worst ways to get woken up she supposed, but still, she wanted more sleep. "You know, I was doing perfectly fine cuddling with my pillow."

He didn't say anything, but he kissed her neck slower, licking his way lower. Both of his hands slowly moved up her body, causing her breath to catch. He grabbed her hands and entwined them with his own and raised their hands and placed it next to her head. His mouth finally slide lower, nibbling everywhere, kissing everywhere, _licking _everywhere.

"Klaus," Caroline groaned.

He placed a small kiss on the part of her breast that showed from her night shirt, causing her to moan and rise against him. "I should leave you with your pillow," He whispered in her ear, starting to get up.

"No!" Caroline said quickly, wrapping her legs around his waist and pulling him back down against her.

"Pillow's not cutting it?" Klaus chuckled.

"Doesn't have the bite I like," Caroline said, kissing him before he could say anything else. She was done talking, time for kissing, and Klaus did not disappoint.

"Good morning," Caroline said, stealing the blood bag out of Kol's hand and sitting across from Bonnie.

"I was drinking that," Kol complained.

"And now I'm drinking it, funny how that works," Caroline grinned.

"I'm hundreds of years older than you, I can take you," Kol said.

"True, but you won't," Caroline said sweetly.

"And why is that?" Kol snorted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"For one, you'd be risking your brother wrath, and something tells me you don't want to be locked in a box for hundreds of years. Second, you like Bonnie, I'm her best friend, not exactly a good way to score points," Caroline smiled.

"I thought you were supposed to be blonde," Kol muttered.

"What's wrong with blondes? I'm one," Rebekah said, walking in the room.

"Exactly," Kol muttered.

"Always the joker Kol," Rebekah said.

"It's not a joke," Kol said, wincing when she punched him in the arm.

"That's what you get," Bonnie teased.

"Easy love, I bite," Kol said.

"I'm on vervain," Bonnie smiled. "Oh, and speaking about vervain, we just got the box you're mom sent."

"Thanks," Caroline said, taking the box from Bonnie and opening. Inside was filled with vervain and Caroline winced just from the smell of it. There was liquefied vervain,vervain in a perfume, vervan in a necklace, bracelet and ring, and then there was vervain plants.

"What the hell is all that for?" Rebekah asked, starring warily at the vervain.

"Well, I'm assuming the perfume is for Bonnie but she won't be able to use it," Caroline muttered, but still pulled it out and handed it over to Bonnie.

"Why do you have all that?" Rebekah asked.

"It looks like your girlfriend is afraid we're going to compel her Nik," Kol said when Klaus walked in the room.

"It's not just for that," Caroline sighed, knowing how this was going to go. "Originally, yes, it was so I can't get compelled, but there's different reasons behind it now."

"Care to enlighten us love?" Klaus asked, eyes narrowed.

"For starters, I have an unlucky tendency to get tortured, and usually I get caught because of vervain, and now I'm building up a tolerance for it. We all then boosted up how much we take because of what the Augustine Lab did to my friend Jesse," Caroline said.

"Augustine Lab?" Kol asked.

"Creepy people at my old college that tortured vampires for medical information or whatever. They turned Jesse into a vampire that fed on his own kind, and he attacked Damon so Elena killed him," Caroline shrugged. She was still mad at Elena over that, there were a lot of things she was still mad about. "Anyway, so it's just safer with vervain in my system. Not exactly smooth going down but it does the trick."

"When was the last time you had vervain?" Bonnie asked while Caroline grabbed a glass and pulled the liquid vervain out.

"Since the day I died," Caroline said.

"Maybe you shouldn't put as much in then," She said, watching concerned.

"I think this is all stupid," Kol muttered. "You're part of the Original family, nothing's going to happen."

"Yeah right, I'm part of the Original family, something's going to happen. Besides, I have a tendency to get tortured, and after being tortured by my father, I've learned to always be prepared," Caroline said, pouring an inch of vervain in it.

"Now I see why Nik likes you so much, you have the same daddy issues," Rebekah said.

"I don't have daddy issues, I got over them and my father eventually accepted me," Caroline said, staring at the glass in front of her. She really didn't want to drink it, but she had no choice.

"Accepted? He doesn't accept you know?" Rebekah asked.

"He's dead," Caroline said flatly, picking up the vervain and drinking it quickly. She didn't stop until it was all down and even then she had trouble controlling it. She choked on it and fell to the ground, clutching her throat. She fought her way through it and coughed the minute air got to her system. She hadn't realized Klaus was crouched down next to her until he touched her back, gently, comforting. "God that sucked."

"Told you, you made it to strong," Bonnie said.

"Shut up," Caroline croaked. Klaus grabbed her and helped her to her feet.

"That looked nasty," Rebekah muttered, adding a new thing to the list of thing's she was starting to admire about Caroline.

"Probably tasted really gross too," Kol commented.

"It's actually not that bad, you're all just babies," Bonnie teased.

"Keep it up and I'll start looking for a weird plant to poison witches," Caroline said, shooting her friend a dirty look.

"They don't exist, I already checked," Kol sighed.

"Why would you look for plant's to poison witches?" Caroline frowned.

"In case you haven't noticed your friend Bonnie isn't exactly the easiest to win over," Kol said sarcastically. "Either way, now it doesn't matter because she isn't a witch."

"Perve," Bonnie muttered.

"Your point?" Kol asked, winking.

"Niklaus," Elijah said, joining them in the kitchen.

"Well if it isn't it our moral brother," Klaus smiled. "What can I do for you?"

"We need to talk," Elijah said.

"Elijah if this is another one of your speeches about the wolf's protection and how I must take responsibility for unborn child, rest assured, I've heard enough," Klaus said.

"Niklaus, this is serious and has nothing to do with those of which you listed," Elijah said. "We need to discuss this in private."

"What's the point? Everyone in this house has supernatural hearing except for Bonnie and Caroline will just end up telling her anyway," Kol said.

"True," Caroline agreed.

"Ditto," Bonnie shrugged.

"See brother, there's no point in trying to hide whatever has got you worried," Klaus shrugged.

"It's about Bianca," Elijah said.

"Bianca? I thought I killed her," Kol muttered, acting as if it was nothing

"Apparently not little brother, since I'm assuming she is now a vampire and seeking revenge?" Klaus asked, his voice suddenly cold and Caroline could practically hear the violence coming.

"I didn't put the vampire blood in her system," Kol snapped. "This isn't my fault."

"I put the blood in her system," Rebekah said, interrupting whatever Klaus was going to say.

"Why would you do that?" Kol asked, glaring at her.

"I thought it would be fun to see how the little witch would react after you killed her entire family," Rebekah shrugged. "Looks like Kol has a things for witched. I would be careful if I were you Bonnie, or he might go and murder your family."

"Rebekah," Elijah said. Bonnie got up and left the room quickly, her head down.

"Bonnie!" Kol shouted.

"Did I say something wrong?" Rebekah asked calmly.

"You're a bitch," Caroline snapped.

"Watch it," Rebekah growled.

"No, you watch it. I don't care if your brothers are the biggest assholes in history, keep Bonnie out of it, and grow up. Are you so shallow that because you were hurt and all your loves were taken away that you have to do that to your brothers so they can't have love?" Caroline asked.

"The man you're in love with is the one that killed all the people I've ever been in love with," Rebekah snapped.

"I'm not denying what Klaus has done, but that was the past, let it go. And you said it yourself, it was Klaus, so why are punishing Kol for it?"

"This is stuff that has happened long before you, so keep your mouth shut, you don't know what you're talking about," Rebekah said.

"Fair enough, but keep your mouth shut when it comes to my friend. I don't care if I'm completely clueless, you will not take this out on Bonnie, so back off."

"And if I don't? I can't be killed, you can't dagger me without killing me, what exactly are you going to do Caroline?" Rebekah sneered, taking a step towards Caroline.

"What I have to. I'm sure there are plenty of people out there that aren't exactly friends of yours, and while Bonnie may not be a witch anymore, she's still a Bennett, and I have a feeling Bennett witches don't like it when Originals start messing with their own. Don't underestimate me Rebekah, especially when it comes to my friends," Caroline said, and left going to find Bonnie.

Rebekah watched her go, wanting so badly to hate her, but how could she blame her? She was defending her friend, and after being betrayed so many times, Rebekah wanted that. She wanted someone to defend her when she couldn't, someone over then her family.

"You will apologize to her for that," Kol snarled, angry.

"Go to hell Kol," Rebekah said, but still left them to apologize to both Caroline and Bonnie.

"Bonnie?" Caroline asked, picking her head in the library. Her friend was curled up on the little nook, resting her head against the window.

"Did I ever mention how stupid I am?" She asked hollowly.

"Bonnie," Caroline began.

"I have the worst taste in men, ever. They always turn out to be weird vampire hunters or murders and I'm nothing to them," She said.

"I'm the only one in this house that can be insecure," Caroline said, sitting across for her.

"He murdered Bianca, whoever she is, family! How can I over look that?" Bonnie asked.

"Because you've fallen for him," Caroline said softly. "And you can try and deny it, but truth is, you wouldn't be this upset if you don't care. Because you care, this hurts more than it should. You know what Kol is, what he's done, but every time you hear about it, it still bugs you."

"I'm the only one in this house that can be smart," Bonnie grumbled, wiping tears from her eyes.

"I've been through this Bonnie, I'm still going through it. I love Klaus, and all the horrible things he's done, it bugs me, but in the end, I have to get over them because I love him for him, and I won't and highly doubt I can change him," Caroline said, taking her friends hands. "You can't change Kol, and do you really want to? Yes, he has done horrible things, but so has everyone else. You care for him, so one way or another, you'll forgive him. It will help if you gave him a chance to explain the reason why he did what he did."

"I will, but not right now, I need time. I also need to get out of this house."

"I'm not taking you drinking again." Bonnie's laugh filled the room and Caroline smiled at it. "And I'm pretty sure I've taken you everywhere I've been."

"Then allow me to be your tour guide for the day," Rebekah said, walking in the library.

"How about no," Caroline snapped.

"Look, I know I haven't been the friendliest lately, so let me make that up to you. After all, I use to live her and I know where everything is. So, what do you say?" Rebekah asked.

"What could it hurt?" Bonnie muttered quietly.

"Great. Well come along, I don't have all day," Rebekah said, leaving the two of them to look at each other.

"This is the French Corridor. My brother lived here with Hayley but once you arrived they've both moved back," Rebekah said, shrugged. "Anyway, I want a drink, how about you two?"

She led them to a bar without they gave her any sort of answer. Caroline had to admit, the afternoon had been fun and interesting. Rebekah showed them things that were still standing from the last time they were here hundreds of years ago and pointed out all the drastic changes. She really hated to admit this, but she was sort of having fun.

Bonnie was secretly having a bad time. Sure, all this was interesting and fun to see, but her mind was on Kol and what he did. There were no reasons to murder an entire family, no reasons at all. But then again, Caroline was right, they had done some horrible stuff too. She wasn't right about the having feelings for Kol, well, maybe she did, but she wasn't ready to admit that out load.

"Three shots of Tequila," Rebekah said to the bartender.

"I'm not drinking, ever again," Bonnie muttered, glaring at the shot that sat in front of her.

"More for me then," Rebekah shrugged, taking the shot. "Are you drinking yours Caroline or are you going to be just like Bonnie and swear off of alcohol?"

"Drinking," Caroline said, and made a face as the alcohol went down.

"I'm going to go use the restroom," Bonnie said, sensing that these two needed a moment, and she needed a moment as well.

"Look Caroline, obviously you mean something to my brother, so that means you mean something to me. I know I was a bitch in the past but I was hoping we can forget about that and get over it, especially sense it seems you're going to become a permanent part of this family," Rebekah said the minute the little witch was out of ear shot.

"I agree, you were a bitch but I'm not entirely sure about becoming a permanent part of this family," Caroline said, shrugging uncomfortably.

"Nik has been with a lot of women in the past, but never looked at any of them the way he looks at you. I'm quite surprised myself, you're not exactly his type," Rebekah said.

"And what's his type? So beautiful the world stops when she walks by?" Caroline snorted.

Rebekah opened her mouth to speak but a loud noise coming from the bathroom caused Caroline to get up and fly to the bathroom.

She threw open the bathroom door to find glass everywhere, doors ripped off the stalls, and Bonnie pinned against the wall by a women with black hair, her hand wrapped around Bonnie's neck.

Caroline shoved the girl away and stood protectively in front of Bonnie who was wheezing for air. "I knew he wasn't dumb enough to leave you by yourself," The women laughed, standing up, glaring at Bonnie. Black hair and bright blue eyes, this women was absolutely gorgeous but also very dangerous. "Are you another one of his ex's or a minion?" The lady sneered.

"Neither, I'm taking it you're Bianca?" Caroline snapped.

"So you've heard of me," She said, a slow cat like smile spread across her face. "That's good, it makes it a lot easier to get rid of you."

"Actually, no, it just makes me angrier," Caroline said.

"Oh honey, you practically smell like a baby vampire, I'm nearly 600 years old," Bianca said, and took a step forward.

"And I'm a thousand, looks like a win," Rebekah said, walking in the bathroom.

"Should have known he would've sent one of his siblings," Bianca sighed.

"Nobody sends me anywhere, I came here by myself," Rebekah snapped. "Now leave."

"I came here for the girl, I'm not leaving without her," Bianca said, and her vampirism came out. She launched herself at Caroline, but Rebekah was there and had her by the throat.

"I hate it when my brothers play toys always show up," Rebekah sighed. "What am I going to do with her?"

"Take her back to Kol, let him deal with her," Caroline said.

"If Kol doesn't deal with her Klaus will, and it won't be pretty," Rebekah said. "Great idea."

"Come on, let's go," Caroline said, wrapping a arm around Bonnie and helping her in the car. Rebekah was in the front with Bianca while Caroline was driving and Bonnie was in the backseat. Every now and then Caroline would see a tear slip from her cheek but didn't press the matter, seeing she needed time.

When they got home Bianca tried to escape but Rebekah slaved that problem by slamming her head in the car window. "That's my car," Caroline complained.

"Tell that to Kol," Rebekah shrugged, dragging Bianca in the house.

"I'm going to freak out," Bonnie muttered on the way into the house.

"It's going to be okay Bonnie," Caroline said, squeezing her friend reassuringly.

Rebekah already had Bianca tied to a chair and Klaus, Kol, and Elijah was watching her.

"You're enjoying this a little too much sister," Klaus commented, finishing his drink.

"She interrupted my drinking time," Rebekah said, glaring at them.

"Right, because your drinking time is much more important than me being choked in the bathroom," Bonnie said dryly.

The Original brother finally noticed the two teens in the room. Bonnie had a bruise on her neck that was getting dark by the second, which was matching Caroline's eyes. She was mad about how much her friend was going through, and the fact that Kol didn't try to even go to her.

"Seems like we accomplished what you guys couldn't do in hours in a mere matter of 15 minutes," Caroline commented.

"Damn! I'm starting to like this one," Bianca said from her tied up position.

"Shut up," Rebekah growled, slapping her.

Bianca laughed, and met Caroline's eyes. "You have a fire in you, I can respect that, but you better be careful. Around these guys, they'll probably light you on fire with it, trust me."

"I can take care of myself. What do you know about it anyway?" Caroline snapped.

"Oh this is just precious," Bianca laughed. "You never told them out story Kol? Rebekah? Klaus? Not even you Elijah? I'm shocked, well let me explain it to you then."

"As much as I would love to hear the interesting story you've no doubt made up in that twisted little head of yours, but I have plans to keep, so let's cut this short," Klaus said, standing up.

"I don't think so," Bianca said, and suddenly Klaus fell to his knees, grabbing his head.

"What-," Rebekah began, but she fell to her knees, soon all the Originals were on the ground. Caroline moved Bonnie and herself back a few feet, completely bewildered. What was happening? Black veins appeared on the Original and they all dropped, dead.

"You're a witch and vampire?" Bonnie asked, wide eyed.

"No exactly. Hey blondie, mind giving me a hand with these ropes?" Bianca asked.

"No," Caroline said flatly. "What are you?"

"Born witch, died vampire, one hundred percent bitch," Bianca said with a smirk.

"Then how do you have powers?" Bonnie asked.

"I'm borrowing them for the moment, but I have limitations, and right now, we're wasting precious time," She said, and suddenly her ropes snapped and she stood up. "They won't stay down long and something tells me they won't like being killed, and I have special plans for you Bonnie."

"I don't think so," Caroline growled.

"I was really hoping you would say that. While I may like your spirit, you're with Klaus and I hate him," Bianca said, and suddenly Caroline was slammed against the wall and Bianca had her throat.

Caroline choked and tried to fight her but she was too strong. She felt a wave of dizziness hit her, and her vision blurred.

"Stop!" Bonnie yelled. "Do whatever you want to me, but leave her alone."

"She can stay there and watch," Bianca said, removing her hand but Caroline stayed in the same spot, but now she had air.

"What do you want?" Bonnie finally asked.

"I want a lot of things, but you can't give me any of them," Bianca shrugged.

"Then leave and don't waste any of our times," Bonnie snapped.

She laughed like it was the funniest thing in the world, and then slapped Bonnie, sending her flying back.

"Bonnie!" Caroline shouted, and fought against the invisible bonds holding her.

"Watch your tongue. I was born when you respected your elders, and I expect people to do the same when I speak."

"What do you want?" Bonnie whispered, holding her cheek. There was a small cut on her lip and she had mother of all headaches, already, but she was fine and wasn't ready to give up.

"I told you before, there's nothing you can give me that I want," She shrugged, walking towards Bonnie.

"Then what are you doing here?" Bonnie asked.

"Why don't I tell you about Kol and my story first," She said, and grabbed Bonnie hand and yanked her to her feet roughly. Bonnie bit her lip hard enough to draw blood, but didn't cry out in pain. "Sit," She ordered, leading Bonnie to the couch. "Caroline, I'm going to let you down, but you are to sit on this piano bench and not move, or I make Bonnie choke on her on blood, understand?"

Caroline nodded and landed with a thud. She quickly regained her balance and did what Bianca said, never taking her eyes off the vampire witch. She sat down, back straight, prepared for anything the witch did.

"Relax, I'm not going to kill you," Bianca smiled. "Yet."

"Can't wait," Caroline said calmly. Bianca sat on the piano close enough to Caroline to make her uncomfortable, probably on purpose to scare her.

"Back to my story. Kol and I met in the 1400's when he fell in love with my daughter. I knew what he was right away, but since he always treated my daughter with respect and kept her happy, and then I found out he was an Original. I knew all about them and knew enough to know all he wanted was the power my daughter could give him, so I told him he was no longer welcomed. He was mad, and they secretly kept meeting, and so I taught him a lesson. That got his siblings attention and Klaus came knocking on my door. He wanted me to do a spell for his hybrid curse, and I wouldn't. It required black magic, something I refused to get into. So in retaliation, he killed my family and made me watch. Kol showed up and watched, and then they left me, crying over my dead little girl, my dead husband. I was heartbroken and wanted to die. Elijah and Rebekah found me and Rebekah tried to convince to go for revenge, but I was heartbroken, I didn't want anything but my family back. They left, but Rebekah returned later that night and fed me her blood and snapped my neck, saying I was useless as witch now and would try and end my life anyway, but not I had all eternity to think of revenge. Unable to stop myself, something you know about Caroline, I fed, and then paid a visit to Kol. He thought I was in transition," Bianca said with a dark laugh. "He snapped my neck and thought that was the end of me, and never thought of me again. Caught amusing if you ask me. All these years I've thought of ways to kill him, hurt him in the same way he hurt me. So when I found out he was in love with a witch, what better way?"

"He's not in love with me," Bonnie said, glaring at her.

"I don't like lies Bonnie," Bianca said, the smile on her lips disappearing as she slipped off the piano.

"Good thing I'm not lying then," Bonnie said.

Bianca grabbed her shirt and picked her up, shaking her slightly. "Keep it up, see what happens," She snarled.

Caroline watched all this, her fingers digging into the piano bench in pure rage. She so badly wanted to go attack this women, hurt her for touching Bonnie, but she would end up hurting Bonnie.

"He's not in love with me," Bonnie snapped.

"Wrong answer," Bianca snarled, and threw Bonnie into the hallway. Bonnie crashed into a wall and heard some bones snap. Her wrist was definitely broken, she most likely had a concussion, and her nose was bleeding.

"Bonnie!" Caroline shouted, standing up.

"Stay!" Bianca shouted, and stalked towards Bonnie.

Caroline ignored her and rushed to her friend's side, crouching down by her, and blocking her from Bianca. She noticed in the background one of the Original's move and she felt hopefully, but when Kol tried to fly towards them he hit an invisible barrier.

"Bianca," He snarled, breathing heavy.

"I was really hoping you would wake up and find your lover dead, but this one keeps getting in the way," Bianco growled, grabbing Caroline's arm and pulling her away from Bonnie, one hand on her arm, the other wrapped around her throat. "Looks like I get to make both Klaus and Kol suffer, this is going to be fun."

Caroline knew this was going to end badly, so she figured she may as well get in as many shots as she could. She shoved Bianca away with every ounce of strength she had and Bianca ended up slamming against her own barrier. She recovered to quickly, and was at Caroline again, this time slamming her into the nearest wall.

"I really hate baby vamps," Bianca growled, grabbing a piece of wood that broke off from the table Bonnie landed on and walked towards Caroline.

Caroline felt pain in her head and let out a strangled cry. Aneurism. Sometimes witches sucked.

"Look at that, your boyfriend just woke up in time to see you die," Bianca snarled, and slammed it into Caroline chest, inches away from her heart. "I should drag this out like they made my family's death so long. Maybe I can make you cry for your life, only to get your throat ripped out."

"Let her go, now!" Klaus growled.

"Paybacks a bitch," Bianca snarled and slid the stake closer.

Bonnie laid on her elbow and looked at her friend. Bianca was about to kill her, she could tell, and there wasn't a damn thing Bonnie could do about it. Ever since Bonnie's power was taken away she hasn't been able to do anything, now she helpless. All the anger and frustration Bonnie felt since she got back started pouring out of her and all she could focus on was that wooden stake about to take her friends life.

"No," Bonnie snapped and suddenly Bianca was thrown back by an invisible force. Caroline sunk to the floor, a hand wrapped around the stake still in her chest. She couldn't pull it out, she was too weak, too weak to protect Bonnie, but Bonnie was doing just fine on her own.

"It's impossible, you don't have powers anymore, I can tell," Bianca said, standing up , looking at Bonnie.

"Doesn't feel that way to me," Bonnie said, and gave her an aneurism. She managed to get on her knees and focus all her attention on Bianca, every ounce of her hatred going into this soon to be dead vampire. She noticed the Original's still stuck and took down the barrier without even stopping the aneurism. Klaus was the first one to move and went straight to Caroline, pulling the stake out. Kol went straight to her, but she didn't notice, couldn't notice. She's never felt this much emotion and power run through her, she wasn't sure she could stop.

"Bonnie, look at me, you have to stop," Kol said, gentily touching her arm.

Bonnie ignored him and bore through the pain. She started to feel it through ever fiber of her body, but she was starting to learn anger was more powerful then pain.

"Bonnie!" Caroline said, loud enough over Bianca's screams. She then noticed the black veins starting to run through Bonnie's body and recognized them immediately as expression. "She won't be able to stop, someone kill Bianca."

Kol moved and in half a second held Bianca's heart in his hand. Only then, did Bonnie stop and nearly collapsed on the ground. "What just happened?" Rebekah asked, looking around.

"Oh my God," Caroline muttered, completely shocked. Bonnie had her powers back. She rested her head against Klaus and chest and closed her eyes, this was all too much to take, and this was all too much for everyone to take. Bonnie had her powers back, which just changed everything.

**Sorry if I took too long updating, but I've been busy outlining this story and I wasn't sure how to write this whole Bianca thing. Oh, and also it took me about five minutes every time I had to write Bianca out because I seriously can't spell it. And, I decided Bonnie needed her powers back, because that's who Bonnie is, a Bennett witch! Also in the next chapter another Rebekah and Caroline chat. This one was short, and I wanted it that way because I want their relationship to start out slow. Anyway, review and let me know what you think!**


	21. Chapter 21

**OMG over 100 reviews! Thanks so much guys, that makes me really happy a special thanks to Hellzz-on-earth; Thank you for writing a review for every chapter and putting me over 100 reviews! Also, this chapter gets a little intense and involves someone…sexually moments…. So, if you're not a fan, go ahead and just skip threw. Enjoy!**

It was Caroline who got everyone moving. She was still sitting against the wall with Klaus's arms wrapped around her. She looked over his shoulder to find Bonnie on her knees, staring at Bianca. Kol was crouched down next to her while Rebekah and Elijah were just standing there. No one was quite sure what to do, so Caroline did what she does best, she took charge.

"No point in just standing around," She finally said, untangling herself from Klaus's comforting warmth and walking over to Bonnie. "Bonnie?" She asked softly.

Bonnie jerked suddenly, as if she just realized where she was. "Care?" She asked weakly

"It's okay, you're going to be okay," Caroline promised, biting her wrist and holding it out to her. She stared at it blankly, not sure what to do with it. "You need to heal Bonnie," Caroline said.

"Drink Bonnie, please," Kol said next to her. She didn't look at him. She met Caroline's green eyes, and hating the worry that was there, she drank. She drank until the wounds healed, then pulled away, not wanting anymore then she had to.

"Come on, you should go lie down," Kol said, reaching for her hand to pull her up. Her body spoke for itself and recoiled from him. She was hoping he wouldn't notice but by the way his face went stony, she knew she didn't fool him.

"Kol, take care of the body," Caroline said, noticing what just happened between the two of them.

"Who put you in charge?" He snapped.

"Someone has to be in charge, otherwise you'd still be sitting on your ass," Caroline snapped, helping Bonnie up.

"Watch who you're talking too," He snarled.

"I'm talking to the guy who was careless and shallow and nearly got my best friend killed," Caroline hissed, stepping closer to him.

"Just because you're sleeping with my brother, don't think for one second I won't hurt you," Kol said.

"That's enough," Elijah said, stopping Klaus from going after Kol. "I believe Bonnie would like to go lie down. Caroline, please escort her to her room and my siblings and I will take care of this mess," He said calmly.

"Come on Bonnie," Caroline said, wrapping an arm around her waist and taking most of her weight.

"Are you okay Bonnie?" Caroline asked, helping her in her bed.

"Just really tired," Bonnie said.

"What happened tonight?" she asked quietly.

"I got my magic back," Bonnie smiled.

"How is all this possible? I thought you lost it when you were brought back?"

"I did too. I'm not sure how this is even possible, but I'm not going to question it. I'm just happy it's back."

Caroline smiled, happy to see Bonnie wasn't shaken up about what just happened. On the inside, Bonnie was slightly freaking out. She needed time to herself. "Hey, do you mind is we talk tomorrow? I'm pretty tired," She said, fake yawning.

"Yeah, I should go help clean up anyway," Caroline smiled, and left her friends. She couldn't say she was realized, but she definitely was happy she didn't have to stick around. Sure, she was worried about Bonnie, but Caroline had a habit of saying the wrong this at the wrong time, and something told her Bonnie needed space at the moment.

She came downstairs to find the vampire's body gone, and left in her place was a puddle of blood. The pieces of broken table and glass was still on the ground, and since no one seemed like they were in hurry to clean it up, Caroline got to work.

She swept up the galss and put the broken pieces of table in the trash. She then grabbed glozes, a sponge and bleach and started to scrub at the blood. Her thoughts drifted off as she did this mind numbing task. Wipe the sponge back and forth over the blood spot, watching the sponge go from yellow to red, and how the once puddle turned into nothing. She was to lost in thought that she didn't notice Klaus walk in.

He leaned against the doorway and watched her work. At first he was tempted to stop her, tell her he would hire someone to do that, but she looked deep in thought. He took this time to actually look at her. She was still wearing the same cloths she had been wearing earlier, and the wound in her chest was healed already. Her blonde hair was dangling on one side of her face, giving her an innocent look about her. While she looked calm, he was on the verge of going off in rage.

Too many times has she got injured because of him, and it angered him. He promised to protect her and that he wouldn't let anything happen to her and today she wouldn't been killed of that witch hadn't got her powers back. Maybe having her stay here wasn't the best of ideas, at least not right now, too much happening right now, especially with Marcel. He didn't want anything to happen to her, and if he had to send her away for a while he would do just that. Her safety was always his number one priority.

She glanced up at him, drawing him from his own thoughts that he had got lost in.

"Hey, didn't see you standing there," she said, pulling her gloves off and standing up.

"You looked busy so I didn't want to interrupt," He said, staying in his spot. He wanted to go to her and take her in his arms, but he wasn't sure he was calm enough to do that, not yet any ways.

"Yeah, I just figured since no one else cleaned it yet and I had nothing to do I should help clean up," She shrugged, twisting her hands together.

He was making her nervous, good, he was in no mood for company and he wouldn't be much fun to be around anyway. He didn't answer her, hoping that would encourage her even more to stay away from him.

"Anyways, since there's nothing else to do, and it's getting pretty late I'm going to head upstairs," She said after a moment of silence.

"You do that love," He said calmly.

She swallowed hard and turned around and left him standing there. He watched her walk away, wishing for the first time that that stubborn and resistant streak in her would come out and she would tell him to get over what was bothering him, and she usually did. So why didn't she do it this time? Maybe she was thinking the same thing he was; that he couldn't protect her. He had to know what was bothering her, he needed to fix it. He would give her a couple minutes first, but in the meantime, a few drinks would help with the upcoming conversation.

**(CAROLINE)  
**

She contemplated on what room she should go in. Ever since she told him she loved him she had been staying in his room, but by the way he was acting, she wasn't sure what was going on with him.

She wasn't sure she wanted to know what was going on. The look he was giving her scared her, made her feel self-conscious, and made her feel like she did when she was human. Constantly doubting herself, always feeling like she was worthless and like no one wanted her, only using her until something or someone better came along. Then she would be shoved to the side and forgotten and everyone would expect her to pick up the pieces of her life like nothing happened.

She refused to back to that place, she couldn't go back, especially with Klaus, the one person she trusted wouldn't do that to her.

She needed to go, get air and think. This place was filled with Klaus, he was everywhere in her room, everything reminded her of him. She needed to get out now, before she was sucked back down. She rushed to her door and threw it open. She ran into Kol on the way out and shoved him out of her way and vamped sped out of the house, getting away as fast as possible.

Kol was tempted to stop her, mostly because of the way she talked to him earlier, but the look on her face made him let her go. She looked like she about to have a breakdown and right now he had other things to deal with, other people to deal with, one person to deal with. That person just got all her powers back, and he worried. He needed to check on her, make sure she was okay. Caroline's blood would heal all physical wounds, but who knew what the little witch was feeling.

He wanted her to understand what really happened with Bianca, make her realize what kind of situation with was. He also needed to talk to her about her powers. She looked like she couldn't handle them, and from the way Caroline acted, he had a feeling that she couldn't. He knocked on her door and when he didn't get an answer, he opened it and peeked in. She was asleep, sprawled across her bed. He walked in and stood beside her bed, just staring at her.

She was laying on her back, one arm across her stomach and the other above her head. She was wearing a small tank top and a pair of black underwear. Her sheet was tangled between her legs, coming up to mid thighs. She looked absolutely beautiful, and so damn sexy he wanted to have her right then. He sat beside her and moved her hair out of her face, gently stroking her cheek. She shifted and moved closer to his hand, causing him to feel foolishly happy.

He moved so he was sitting next to her and took her in his arms. He had never done this with a women before, just hold her, especially since they haven't even kissed yet. She was doing the one thing he promised he would never let anyone do to him, she was changing him.

She moved and snuggled closer to the warmth that was pressed against her. Whatever she was laying on, it was nice and firm and made her feel safe.

"Bonnie," Kol whispered softly.

She blinked herself awake, frowning slightly. Who was next to her? She moved away, glancing up at Kol who was staring back at her. She realized several things at once. One, that she had gone to bed alone and that at some point he came in. Second, that she was pressed against his firm, hard body with his arms wrapped around her, and third, she wasn't wearing any pants.

She scrambled up and away from him, backing away from the bed, and from him. "Do you not know what boundaries are?" She snapped, glaring at him.

"No, and thank God I don't," He said, eyeing her up and down. Nice full legs, the kind a man wanted wrapped around him.

She blushed, suddenly realizing what she was, well, what she wasn't wearing. She grabbed the sheet and wrapped it around herself. He looked disappointed but didn't stop her, instead he stood up, his intense eyes never leaving her own.

"What are you doing in here Kol?" She asked.

"I was worried about you," He admitted.

She swallowed hard, ignoring the onslaught of sudden emotion she felt. "I'm fine," She said looking down.

"You don't look fine," He commented.

"Gee, thanks," She snapped, quickly becoming irritated.

"You know what that's not what I meant," He said, walking towards her.

"One more step and I'll give you an aneurism," She warned.

He stopped and cocked his head to the side, watching her. "Will you?"

"Come closer and find out," She challenged.

He grinned and stepped closer, accepting her challenge. She narrowed her eyes and focused on him. He grimaced in pain and fell to knees, but still never looked away.

"Bonnie, stop," He said calmly, too calmly. She boosted it up and sped up the pace. "No," He rasped and stood up. He took a few more steps and Bonnie nearly lost it. She gave him aneurism after aneurism, never giving him time to heal. He kept coming, a little slower, but he kept coming.

She needed him to back off, give her space or she wouldn't be able to stay away, wouldn't be able to fight him anymore.

"Stop Bonnie, just stop," He growled and took her face in his hands and slammed his mouth against hers. She completely forgot about the spell and stood there frozen while he kissed her. When his tongue touched her lips, she let out a tortured groan and opened her mouth to him, giving him free access. He took advantage, thrusting his eager tongue in her mouth and wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her body against his. Their tongues slid against each other's in a passionate dance, a dance that had been avoided for too long.

She groaned appreciatively when Kol pressed her against the wall, making sure there was no space in-between them, both of them eager to quench the thirst that had started between them. Surprisingly it was Kol who pulled away first, resting his forehead against hers, breathing heavy.

"You have no idea how much I've wanted to do that," He panted.

"And yet you stopped," she muttered. She didn't care how desperate that sounded, he had woken something in her that no one was able to do and no one probably would ever be able to do.

He chuckled low in his throat, somehow turning Bonnie on by its sexiness. "As much as I would've love to make up for lost time, I need to talk to you, if you'll let me," He added, cupping her face in his hands. She bit her lip and looked up at him. As much as she would rather be kissing him now, a part of her wanted to know his side of the story. She gave him a single nod and he smiled at her, making her discomfort worth it.

**(KLAUS)**

He figured he had given her plenty of time to relax, and he was cooled off enough to talk to her now. He walked up the stairs and went to his room. He frowned when he noticed she wasn't there. Had he scared her off so much that she retreated back to the room she had been staying in?

He walked over to her room, finding the door opened a crack. He felt a sinking feeling in his chest, he pushed it open and she was no were to be found. He stepped in the dark, empty room and breathed deeply. Her scent was still strong, meaning she wasn't gone for long, and all her cloths was still here so she didn't leave him. So where the hell was she?

His emotions shifted from one emotion to the next until it settled on just one, anger. She should've told him where she was going, in fact, she shouldn't have left at all! She had no idea what was truly going on in this city and every vampire was older then her, by at least 50 years. It was simply too dangerous, and while it was safe during the day, all the night time vampires were out at this time and were still angry about Rebekah's little stunt.

One of his siblings have better of seen her or he was about to tear this city apart looking. He tore out of her room and stalked over to Rebekah's door, banging on it loudly. He gave her five second before he knocked again, even louder. If he knocked any harder there would be a hole in her door.

"What is it?" Rebekah snapped, opening it.

"Where is Caroline?" He snarled.

"How the hell am I supposed to know? It isn't my job to keep track of your girlfriend," She said, and tried to close the door.

He launched forward and grabbed her neck, dragging her in the hall and slamming her against the wall. "Where is she?" He shouted.

"I don't know," She choked, clawing at his hands.

"Stop lying to me!" He snarled.

"Niklaus!" Elijah yelled. "Release her."

He gave one final squeeze before he dropped her and turned on Elijah.

"What is your problem?" Kol snapped, standing in Bonnie's doorway.

"Where is she?" He growled, glaring at all his siblings.

"Where is who?" Kol asked, pinching his eyes brow's together.

"Caroline," Klaus snapped.

"Caroline's missing?" Bonnie asked, making an appearance behind Kol.

"So it seems, but it's apparent why you two don't know anything about it," He sneered.

"That's enough brother," Elijah said, stepping forward.

Klaus chuckled humorlessly and glared at him. "Caroline is wondering around New Orleans in danger, as far as I'm concern that's not even close to enough!" He turned and glared at Bonnie. "Let me guess, she didn't stop by and tell you where she was going? Or maybe she did and perhaps you were too busy doing other activities."

"Watch it big brother," Kol snapped.

"I suggest how you talk to me Kol, perhaps having you daggered in a box a few decades will help you with your manners," He threatened.

"Both of you, stop it!" Bonnie said, stopping the stare down from the two Original brothers. "I have magic again, I can do a locator spell."

"I suggest you hurry," Klaus growled.

**(Caroline)**

After a while of running she got tired and ended up leaning against a tree, panting. She knew running wouldn't solve all her problems, but it was better than crying. She stumbled through the woods, not quite sure where she was heading. It didn't really matter, just as long as she was getting away.

Klaus would probably be angry that she left, but at the moment she was in too much pain to care. He was the one person she trusted would never make her feel worthless. He was the one person that was supposed to make her feel special and like she was one of a kind. Yet the way he was treating her made her think he was getting tired of her. Maybe the game of cat and mouse they've been playing bored him and he wanted nothing to do with her. That thought made her sick to her stomach and she had to push it away.

Tears where now streaming down her face and she somehow made her way to a rocky clearing. She took a seat and sobbed in her hands. Yes, she knew she was acting stupid, especially since he hasn't said anything was wrong, but she couldn't help it. She was acting like an insecure human again, and she hated it, she hated herself.

If he saw her like this now he would probably think she was pathetic and right now she would call herself pathetic too. Sometimes being a vampire could suck, and right now was a prime example of that. All her emotions were heightened, everything she felt went to the extreme, well, she also died at 17, the year she went all emotionally crazy.

She wiped off her tears, silently scolding herself. She needed to get herself back together and go back to Klaus, he was probably going to have a major breakdown or something. She stood up and turned around and yelped in surprise. Obviously she didn't have to go to him, he had come to her.

"Klaus," She said, not saying anything else, not sure what she could say.

"Do you have any idea how worried I've been?" He asked, taking a step towards her. He looked calm, but she knew on the inside he was mad so she kept her mouth shut. "You leave without telling anyone, run off into the middle of the night in a city full of vampires twice your age, all of whom want my head on a platter. Do you realize what could have happened to you?"

"Look Klaus," She began. He cut her off by rushing forward and pinning her to the nearest tree, knocking all the air out of her lungs. She gasped and looked up at his blue eyes, slightly scared.

"I will not lose you Caroline," He said softly.

Her heart melted a little bit and she closed her eyes, savoring the warmth those words brought to her body. His slid one hand into her hair and the other on the other side of her face.

"I'm sorry, I just needed space," She said after a moment.

"Why?" He asked.

"It doesn't matter," She shrugged, smiling up at him.

"Then why are you crying?"

"Klaus, it doesn't matter," She repeated.

He gently kissed her lips, moving softly against them. "Tell me, please."

"I'm scared," She admitted after a moment, looking down.

"Of who? Tell me and I'll take care of it," He said, forcing her to look up at him.

"Not that kind of scared," She said, laughing quietly. "I'm scared of how I feel, how you make me feel. Tonight you were cold and distant and it scared me. I know how pathetic it is, and I know you probably don't want to deal with this, but when you act that way, you scare me. You make me feel like you don't want me anymore, like you're sick of me and then I get scared you're going to throw me away like everyone else does and then that scares me because then I'll feel human again and I absolutely hated being that weak little pathetic human girl everyone used when they wanted to, and-"

He cut her off with a kiss so fierce and filled with so much passion she couldn't help the groan that escaped her mouth. He wrapped his hands around her back thighs and lifted her up, causing her to wrap her legs around him and pull him closer. He moved so his hips grinded against hers, his hard member pressing directly against her core. She groaned and arched against him, trying to get closer to him, but he moved away. He pulled away from her mouth and met her eyes, passion and lust swirling around in those blue eyes.

Once again he pressed himself against her core, causing her to gasp in pleasure, and this time when she arched against him, he let her.

"Does that feel like I don't want you anymore?" He whispered against her neck, nipping her earlobe. "I want you Caroline, with every fiber of my being, and that will never change, I promise."

She swallowed hard and nodded, resting her head against his shoulder. He kept her pressed against the tree with him still pressed against her, both of them too comfortable to move, and neither of them really wanting to move away from each other. His hands moved up and down her thighs, making this seem so intimate.

"We should get back," he whispered, pressing a kiss against her throat.

"Okay," She nodded, dropping her legs from his waist. He swung her around at the last minute so she was on his back. "I get a piggyback ride home?" She laughed, draping her arms around his neck.

"You wouldn't be able to keep up with me love," He teased.

"I take that as a challenge," She whispered in his ear, slightly raking her nails down his chest. His grip on tightened on her thighs, almost painfully, but she tightened her grip on his waist and placed kisses on his neck.

He let out a small growl before he took off, moving at blinding speed. Before she knew it, they were at his house. Laughing, she untangles herself from him and vamped sped up the stairs. She got a few feet away from her door when a strong hand covered her mouth and one wrapped around her waist, pulling her against a hard body.

She yelped in surprise and giggled against Klaus's hand, squirming against him, trying to get away. It didn't help her at all, Klaus was too strong and all it did was excite her even more, and by the feel of it, it excited Klaus too. She was dragged into his room and was swung around to face him. The lust in his eyes was what sent her over, what made her make the decision she was about to make.

She took a step towards him and he met her half way, pressing his lips firmly against hers. Their tongues moved together in a hurried dance, both wanting more. She nipped lightly at his lip and he retaliated by pressing her against the closed door, giving her no way to escape.

She combed her fingers threw his hair, appreciating its softness, but wanting more. He seemed to sense that, because his hands slowly slid under her shirt and along her bare skin. He trailed up and up until he was just under her breast, there he waited, not moving. She realized this was his way of giving her a second chance to change her mind, just in case she was having doubts, but she wasn't. She grabbed his hands and shoved them up, covering her breaths.

She gasped in pleasure as he kneaded her breast threw the flimsy material of her bra. She wanted to feel his hands on her skin for real, no barriers. She pushed at his chest, pushing him away from her. She could see the hurt in his eyes, but quickly changed to lust as she pulled her shirt off and over her head.

Taking advantage of his surprise, she shoved him with her vampire strength and pushed him on his back on his bed. Straddling him before he could move, she leaned down and kissed him while grinding her hips against his.

He flipped them over and took over. He ripped at her jeans, pulling them off and down her body. She looked up at him, biting her lips nervously. She wasn't self-conscious about her body, never really way, but around Klaus made her feel like a virgin all over again.

His gaze raked up and down her body, leaving a trail of fire with it. "You're fucking beautiful," He growled, before claiming her lips.

She lost herself in the passion, but quickly became impatient, wanting to feel his skin. "You're wearing to much cloths," She growled, ripping his shirt and shoving it off him. He chuckled and slowly started kissing down her body, all the while his hands explored her.

"Klaus," She groaned.

"Yes love?" He chuckled.

"I want you," She said, feeling way too over heated.

"Patience," He smiled, unhooking her red bra away and discarding it in a pile by the bed.

"Oh God," She said, groaning when he's hands finally cupped her breast, toying with her nipple. She couldn't believe how good it felt, how good he could make her feel with his hands, but then he took it in his mouth. She lost herself in the feeling of his tongue moving over and over again from breast to breath, so when is hands moved down and his hand slid lower and between her legs.

A spike of pleasure went straight to her core and she arched against his hand.

"Last chance Caroline," He whispered in her ear, slowly massaging her through her underwear. "Because once I have you, I will not let you go. You're going to be mine and I'm never letting you go."

"Promise?" She choked out, feeling her climax coming.

He moved quickly, pulling her lacy red underwear off her and this time felt her for real with his hands. "You're soaked," He commented, suckling on her neck.

She cried out when his finger moved over her special spot. If he kept that up she would cum within seconds. "Klaus, please," She whimpered.

"What do you want Caroline?" He growled, forcing her to look at him.

"You," She said honestly. His fingers suddenly dipped into her while his thumb pressed against her clit. She came undone in a matter of seconds, causing her to cry out and arch against his hand. His fingers continued to thrust in and out of her, drawing out her orgasm.

"Take me, now," She ordered, ripping his belt off.

In a flash his pants and boxers were off and he was waiting at her entrance. He forced her to look at him, tipping her head up to look at him. "You're mine," He stated, before thrusting into her.

She cried in pure ecstasy, it felt so good, even better then she thought. He pulled out and thrust into her again. She never felt like this before, never felt this much pleasure. She felt her climax building up again, and she lifted her hips up, meeting him.

"Harder, faster," She ordered, digging her nails into his arms. He responded by doing exactly that, slamming her mouth against hers, his tongue thrusting in the same rhythm that they were making together.

"Oh my God, oh God," She groaned, her orgasm frustratingly out of reach.

"Let go sweetheart, let me see you," He said, taking her nipple in his mouth, sucking hard.

She cried out in pleasure as the orgasm swept through her, leaving her in a shaken mess, She felt Klaus tense above her, and he thrust one more time before he shudder and dropped his head on her shoulder, cumming.

They both laid there for a few seconds, catching their breath. He pulled out of her and rolled over, pulling her with him. She laid on his chest, deliciously satisfied.

He pressed a kiss to her temples, and wrapped his arms around her. It was a long time before either of them spoke. "Do you regret it?" He asked quietly.

"No," She said with no hesitation. "Klaus that was the best moment of my life, and I enjoyed every second of it."

He leaned down and kissed her lips softly, which quickly turned into passion. "Enjoyed it enough to do it again?" He asked seductively, placing kisses along her neck.

"Yes, but we can't," She smiled, pulling her head back up to her lips.

"Sure about that love?" He chuckled, his erection pressing against her center.

"As tempting as this is, we need to talk," She said, groaning when his hand slipped in- between them and stroked her.

"I could make you change your mind," He promised, his kisses slipping lower.

"I know you can, but right now we need to-," She broke off with a loud groan as his tongue replaced his fingers. She knew he was a good kisser, so why wouldn't he be good at this too? His tongue licked against her folds before taking her clit in his mouth. She gasped the sheets in her hands, fighting off the climax, wanting to hold it off as long as possible but it was building up and she wasn't far off. His fingers slid slowly into her and she sighed in satisfaction as he slowly slid them in and out.

The combination of his fingers and his tongue moving so deliciously against her clit her orgasm came and she cried out in pleasure dripping his shoulders tightly. He continued to lick her up while her orgasm waned, licking up all the juices that came out of her.

He slid up her body and she yanked his mouth to her, still tasting herself on his mouth. No way did she want to talk now, especially after that. Their conversation would have to wait, she had a feeling he wasn't even close to being finished with her.

**(Bonnie and Kol)**

After the locator spell, Bonnie and Kol went back to her room where they were laying on her bed. He told her he wouldn't mind if she took her pants off again but she rolled her eyes and curled against him. She was worried about Caroline but Kol reassured her that if anyone would find her it would be Klaus. Besides, they needed to talk.

"It happened in 1483," He began, staring at the ceiling. "I was in Romania where I met a witch named Lucy. She was sweet, quite, but had a secret wild side to her. At first I only approached her because she was a witch and I needed one, but then I started to get to know her, and I fell in love with her. Bianca always thought I was just in it for the witch powers, and I guess at first I was, but in the end I truly loved her."

Bonnie didn't say anything, knowing he needed space and time to continue.

"The reason I needed a couple witch's was because we needed to know a way to kill Mikael, but when Klaus found out it didn't matter her if cared about her, he wanted Mikael dead. Klaus was on his way when she found out I was an Original and got mad, so tried to do a spell to kill us, nearly succeeded. Klaus came in town just in time, and the only way to stop the spell was to kill them, there was never any other option," Kol said, shrugging lightly.

"Did you love her?" She asked softly.

He turned to look at her, a slight frown on his face. "No, I didn't love her. Maybe we would have fallen in love, but her betrayal ruined it."

She didn't reply and laid her head on his chest, both of them becoming quite as they lost there selves in thought.

**Wheeww! That was seriously hard work! I hope everyone enjoyed it and sorry if it's really bad, I wanted it out before 100****th**** episode tomorrow! Haha, I'm really excited, already saw the commercial's with Klaus in it and can't wait! I'm sure every Klaroline fan is going to have at least five heart attacks tomorrow, possible three while waiting Anyway, let me know what you think about all the…. Sexually moments lol! **


	22. Chapter 22

**So as much as I would love to rant all about episode 100 of TVD, I won't. While Klaroline is over on Vampire diaries, it isn't over in this story, nor Originals! Just saying, Caroline may go to him for a change…..anyway, before I go off and freakout, here ya go!**

Caroline was sprawled across Klaus's bed, face buried in a pillow. She vaguely remembered falling asleep around four, only to wake up craving Klaus. She probably only got 3 hours of sleep, but even if she was going to be sleep-deprived, it was worth it. Klaus knew exactly what places to touch to make her body sing, and he did, several times.

She couldn't believe how he made her feel. Not just sexually, but emotionally as well. She had never been so happy before. Sure, she had been happy with Tyler at first, but eventually their relationship became all about sex. She hadn't heard from him since that one night, but she didn't really care. Obviously it was over between them, and after he tried to harm an unborn child, she didn't want to see him. And if she was going to be truthful, the relationship they had was pathetic. Now that she was with Klaus everything they did together becomes small, and Klaus had that ability. The ability to intensify things, make things better, and Caroline loved it.

She rolled over and sat up, looking around. Judging by the sun coming through the windows, it was probably around noon. She focused her senses and heard the shower in Klaus's bathroom turn off and she grabbed the sheets and wrapped it around her body.

Klaus strolled out of the bathroom wearing only a pair of jeans that were low on his hips and unbuttoned. His bright blue eyes met hers, and with a smirk on his face, headed towards her. He tipped her head up towards him and softly kissed her lips.

"Good morning love," He purred.

"Good morning," She smiled, rising on her knees in front of him.

"You didn't mention you take up half the bed," He teased.

"You weren't complaining," She said, lacing her arms around his neck

"No I wasn't, and if I remember correctly you weren't complaining last night either." He smirked, cupping her heated cheek in his hand.

"So, did I manage to keep up with you last night?" She asked.

"Perhaps," He grinned.

"Perhaps?"

"Maybe you could refresh my memory," He suggested, his hands sliding down the sheet and towards the entrance.

"Now why would I do that?" She asked, running her hands down his bare chest. "Apparently I didn't do a good job last night if you can't remember, so I'll just have to prove myself later."

"Maybe a sneak peak on what's to come is in order," He said, slipping his hand in her sheet and running his hands over her ribs.

"If you want a sneak peak you better control your hands," She muttered, grabbing his wrist before he could move it any closer to her breast.

"What are you going to do if I don't?" He grinned, moving his other hand up to cup her breast.

"I'm sure I can think of something," She smiled, sliding her hand down his abs and down past his navel all the way into his unbuttoned pants.

"Now who needs to control their hands?" He growled.

"Are you sure you want to?" She teased, gripping his length in her fist, and slowly pumping him up and down. His breath hissed out and his hips jerked forward when she ran her finger along his tip. He forgot all about pleasuring her and gripped her hips, tight enough to leave bruises. "Because it doesn't feel like you do," She smiled.

She jerked him off a few more times, slowing down every time she felt him tense up. She wanted to drag this out as long as possible, but when she noticed he was mere seconds from cumming, she stopped all action and withdrew her hand.

"We wouldn't want you to get spoiled," She smiled, quickly moving off the bed and towards the bathroom.

"Tease," He growled, launching after her. She attempted to close the door on him, but he forced it open and tore the door off its hinges. She squealed when he grabbed her, yanking her back against him.

"Don't start something you can't finish love," He growled in her ear, yanking her to the floor with him and finishing off where they started.

**(Two hours later)**

The hot shower water pounded on her back, soothing her achy muscles. Klaus had taken her hard and fast, just like she wanted, but afterwards he had taken his time, finding new ways to pleasure her. He found new spots to drive her crazy. He worshipped her body and took her to new heights, places she'd never been before, and while she loves every second of it, it was weakening her and she needed blood.

She hadn't eaten in two days, and on top of getting staked, she was weak and while she had control, she didn't want to take any chances. She shut off the water and stepped out of the shower. She wrapped a towel around herself and frowned at the damage done to his bathroom. If any of his siblings saw this they would have a field day with it.

She carefully stepped around the broken glass from his mirror and shook her head. They really did ruin his bathroom. His door was ripped off its hinges, his mirror was broken, and part of his counter piece was broken, and not to mention the scratch marks made in his floor.

"We destroyed your bathroom," She said, leaving the damage behind and heading into the bedroom.

"Nothing that can't be replaced," he smirked, glancing over at her. Her heart sped up a notch seeing him shirtless, but she looked away before she could get tempted. He shot her a knowing grin but she ignored it and sat on the bed.

"You also destroyed my clothing last night, so now I have to do the walk of shame wearing a skimpy towel," She said, finger combing her wet hair.

"Cloths just cover up the best parts, besides I prefer you naked," He said, pulling a shirt over his head.

"I'll remember that next time I'm around Kol," She smirked.

"You will do no such thing," He growled, completely abandoning whatever he was doing on his phone to look at her.

"And why is that? He seems to satisfy Bonnie," Caroline said, enjoying this game.

Suddenly Klaus was there and had her on her back with him hovering over her. "Bonnie is a human, you my darling, need more."

"And are you capable of giving me more?" She asked.

"Are you saying I'm not satisfying you?" He asked with raised eyebrows.

"Well, it's hard to judge from just one night, so we'll see how good you do later tonight," She said.

"I guess we will," He said, kissing her. She pulled away before it could get to serious, not wanting to take another shower.

"I should probably get dressed," She said, standing up and moving away from him.

"No," He pouted.

"Unless you want me walking around like this all day, around Kol, I have to," She laughed.

"I could always dagger him," Klaus said, watching her head to the door.

"Give him a least a year to be alive, then dagger him," Caroline said before she closed the door and rushed to her bedroom to get dressed and start the day.

**4:00**

"Absolutely not," Klaus hissed.

"The reason why I even came to New Orleans was to learn more about my family, not become your prisoner," Hayley snapped.

"You may have come to find your family but now you're carrying my child and you will not put yourself in danger for a family that never wanted you," Klaus said.

"I need to find out why," Hayley said.

"Not while you're carrying my child," Klaus growled.

"I'm afraid I have to agree with my brother, it is too dangerous," Elijah said.

"Then come with me," Hayley said, looking at him.

"My brother and I have business with the witch's today, so looks like you're stuck in the house today," Klaus smirked.

"What about Rebekah?" Hayley tried.

"I'm not ruining this pair of boots," Rebekah said, walking in the living room and taking a seat across from Klaus.

"I'm afraid I'm not a fan of werewolves, and quite frankly, I have better things to do then follow a werewolf around," Kol said before Hayley could suggest him.

"Then Caroline can take me," Hayley said.

"Absolutely not," Klaus said immediately.

"Why not, it's not like it's a full moon, she'll be safe and can protect me," Hayley said.

"No," Klaus said.

"Why don't we see what Caroline wants," Kol suggested. He knew exactly what his brother and the blonde beauty was doing all night, and no way was he going to miss out on this.

Klaus shot him a dirty look, but Hayley latched on to the bait. "Caroline!" She yelled at.

"Caroline is not going with you, nowhere," Klaus snapped, getting angry.

"Why not?" Caroline asked, walking in the living room.

"Can you take me to the bayou?" Hayley asked.

"NO!" Klaus snarled, standing up.

"What's going on?" Bonnie asked, standing behind Caroline.

"If Caroline wants to take Hayley to the bayou I don't see why she can't," Kol mused, ignoring the look Elijah gave him.

"Hayley is not going anywhere near the bayou and Caroline is not taking her," Klaus said, trying to calm himself done.

"Why not?" Caroline asked. While she didn't know what was going on she didn't like being told what she could and couldn't do.

"See, brother, Caroline wants to help Hayley out," Kol said.

"It's too dangerous," Klaus said.

"It's not a full moon and they're my family, they won't hurt me," Hayley said.

"That may be the case, but what about Caroline? What's stopping them from hurting her?" Klaus challenged.

"I can take care of myself and I'll be more than happy to take you to the bayou," Caroline said, looking at Hayley.

"See brother, she'd more than happy to take Haley to the bayous," Kol smirked.

"Only if Bonnie goes with her," Klaus said, knowing Kol would never agree.

"No, that would be a distraction for Caroline and only more people to protect," Kol said.

"Bonnie has her witchy powers back, she can take of herself, and besides, worse comes to worse she can help out," Klaus said, shooting a victory look at Kol.

"No, if Bonnie's neck gets snapped she's dead, Caroline will live, it's too dangerous," Kol said, shaking his head.

"Looks like they won't be going to the bayous after all," Klaus smirked.

"Too late," Rebekah muttered.

"Excuse me?" Klaus said, looking at her.

"They left," Rebekah shrugged.

Klaus and Kol both got up and walked to the front door and opened it. They both stepped on the porch and Klaus cursed. Her car wasn't there and he had been too busy arguing with Kol to hear it take off. Elijah was slumped on the steps with a broken neck, mostly because of Caroline

"Well this is lovely, this is fucking great," Kol snapped, throwing his hand's up and going back in the house.

Klaus glared in the direction Caroline took off in. He would go after her and would drag her back, kicking and screaming, then they would deal with this like normal adults, not like the child she was acting like. Then he would make sure she never did this again.

"He's going to kill you," Bonnie said from the back seat.

"Probably, but now that you have your powers back I'm sure you can give him the worst aneurism ever," Caroline said, looking at her in the mirror.

"If Kol doesn't kill me," Bonnie muttered.

"I could always bite Kol. It won't kill him but it'll hurt," Hayley offered.

"What are we going to do about Elijah?" Caroline wondered.

"Elijah is a softy, he won't be that hard," Hayley said.

"We'll see, because I'm hiding behind you when he comes for me," Caroline warned, glancing over at Hayley.

"Just drive," Hayley laughed.

"Oh my God, I'm alive!" Bonnie exclaimed, stumbling out of the backseat.

"I'm not that bad of a driver," Caroline complained, closing her door.

"Remind me not to tell you to drive ever again," Hayley muttered, scanning the tree lines. Of course she wouldn't be able to see them, they were only found if they wanted to be, making it hard for her to talk to them.

"Whatever," Caroline said, standing next to Hayley. "Led the way, this is your family."

Hayley took a deep breath and headed towards the woods, but when Caroline cried out in pain, she turned around, looking at the vampire.

She had a wooden stake lodged in the back of her thigh. Caroline gripped it and pulled it out, hissing out when her hand came in contact with the vervain. "That hurt," She snarled, shaking her hand and standing up.

"I think that's a sign we're not welcome," Bonnie said, glancing nervously at the tree lines.

"Hayley's welcome, not vampires," a blonde said, standing at the tree lines.

"Not happening," Caroline said, stepping forward.

"I wouldn't if I were," The blonde said. "I have people stationed all around you, move the wrong way and the next stake is going in your heart."

"It's okay Caroline," Hayley said, glancing at the strange female.

"I promised I would protect you, I can't do that from a parking lot," Caroline said.

"They won't hurt me, will you?" Hayley asked.

"You're our family, we stick together," the blonde shrugged.

"I'll go with her," Bonnie said.

"Be careful," Caroline said, watching Bonnie walk away.

**(Klaus and Marcel)**

"I see Davina is still upset with you," Klaus commented, watching his friend limp through the corridor.

"Don't start," Marcel warned.

"I didn't say anything," Klaus smirked, putting both his hands up.

"She doesn't understand that I was just trying to protect her," Marcel grumbled, sitting across from him.

Klaus could relate to that, especially today with the stunt Caroline pulled. He shoved that thought aside, trying to control his anger. "She'll come around, but in the meantime, we have the witches to deal with."

"Davina is still watching for when they do magic, she's got it covered," Marcel said.

"Soon the harvest ritual will be coming to an end and we don't want them to get the wrong idea and start anything foolish," Klaus said.

"I'll talk to Diego and boost up security, have some of the night walkers stick closer to home," Marcel shrugged.

"See to it," Klaus said, standing up, preparing to leave.

"Hey, where are you running off to in a hurry?" Marcel asked, watching him walk away.

"I have business to attend to at home," Klaus shrugged.

"Yeah, I saw you moved back to the plantation, any particular reason?" Marcel asked, standing up.

"I decided the corridor was getting to crowded for my taste," Klaus shrugged, not wanting to get in too much detail over his reasons to moving back home.

"Are you sure it doesn't have to do with that blonde friend of yours?" Marcel asked.

Klaus turned back on him and looked at him hard, glaring at him. "Hey, I'm just wondering if she's the real reason why you left," Marcel shrugged.

"She is none of your concern," Klaus snapped, turning around to leave.

"Can you at least tell me her name?" Marcel asked, calling after him. "It's not often that Klaus Mikaelson meets someone."

Klaus stopped and thought about it. Marcel had been showing his loyalty lately, but Klaus wasn't going to take chances when it came to Caroline. "Drop it Marcellus."

"You know eventually I will find out who she is," He shrugged.

Klaus turned and rushed at Marcel, grabbing his throat and slamming him against the nearest pillar. "You will not approach her, you will not talk to her, you will not look at her the wrong way," Klaus snarled. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes," Marcel choked out, shoving at Klaus's hands.

"Good," He growled, dropping him and turning away, leaving his shocked protégé.

Marcel was shocked, Klaus never acted like that, especially over some female. If he acted this way over some girl that must meant he cared. He wouldn't go and approach this blonde, no, he would watch and wait to see how attach he was to this female, then he would make a move.

**(HAYLEY AND BONNIE)**

"How much further exactly?" Hayley asked, placing a protective hand on her baby bump.

"It's right around this bend," the blonde known as Julie said.

"You said that two bends ago," Bonnie muttered, wincing as another tree branch scratched her legs.

"We're here," Julie said.

"So, we just walked through all that thick ass forest to be in the middle of even more forest?" Bonnie asked, glancing around to see if she was missing something important.

"It's far enough so your vampire friend doesn't get any ideas," Julie said. "They drove us out of our first home, they don't have to drive us out of this one too."

"Look, I just came to find out more about my family," Hayley said.

"I told you all you needed to know," Julie said.

"Don't tell me what I need to know, and you can't drag us through the woods like that just to tell me you know nothing," Hayley said.

"I told you before, we were exiled and were targeted, what more do you need to know?" Julie snapped.

"I need to know where our bloodline comes from," Hayley said.

"I can't help you with that, but I do need to warn you about that child you're carrying," Julie said.

"What about her?" Hayley asked.

"Klaus's werewolf clan are becoming angry," Julie said.

"Why should I care? That's Klaus's problem," Hayley said.

"It's becoming our problem," Julie snapped. "They're coming after us and soon they'll be coming after you."

"Are you going to tell me anything about my family?" Hayley asked.

"Nothing that you don't know," Julie said.

"Then I'm leaving, sorry about Klaus's family, but it doesn't concern me, especially if you're not going to help me," Hayley snapped, turning around and marching off with Bonnie following.

"Sorry you didn't learn anything," Bonnie said after a minute.

"I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up," Hayley muttered.

Bonnie heard the tears in Hayley's voice, and being the softy she was, she did something she probably shouldn't have done. "You know, now that I have my powers back I could always help you out," Bonnie offered.

"You don't have to do this because you feel bad for me," Hayley said.

"I know I don't have to do this, and it's not because I feel bad for you," Bonnie said.

"I'd appreciate it," Hayley said after a moment.

She'd better appreciate it, because Caroline was no doubt going to kill her for this, but Bonnie was in a generous mood. Maybe it had to do with Kol, maybe it had to do with having her powers back, maybe I had to do with her being alive, either way, she was happy and nothing would ruin her mood.

**Sorry about the whole Hayley and Julie convo, it kind of sucked I know Anyway, I was wondering if you guys wanted me to start a soundtrack on this? If so let me know, also, any ideas on how Bonnie can help Hayley? If so, let me know! **


End file.
